With Honey and Cigars
by LooneyTune
Summary: "Am I fucked up Natsu?" "Without a doubt. But...I'm fucked up too." *** He wanted the father dead, but instead he was stuck with his childlike daughter. She wanted to be free, but instead she was sold to a Mafia boss. (NO UPDATE SCHED.) (BACK DAFUQ OFF CUZ THIS WONT HAVE LEMONS) M for gore, and implied themes
1. Chapter 1

A man continuously jumps, trying to reach the roof of the building. He had been chasing this girl in front of him—who's mocking him—for over an hour, and right when he thinks he's got her, he can't even get up to her level.

Literally.

His black hair—that's soaked with sweat—bounces with his every move, and clings to his forehead, like one of those clingy exes. His wife beater—once a beautiful-ish white—is now tainted with mud, and pounds of sweat. Anger stirs up within him as he thinks of his situation. _A stupid, impecunious little girl seduces me...then_ robs _me! Damn you hormones, damn you!_

The blonde busty girl stuffs a donut in her mouth—in an unladylike fashion—and downs in it in less than a minute. "Y'know" she starts, licking the chocolate cream off of her fingers as a small smirk begins to form on her soft lips "I'm not sure if it's your man tits or your beer gut that's giving gravity a hard time."

The man's nostrils flared in anger, as his brown eyes narrowed at her. "You fuckin' bitch! I know people, ya won't be gettin' away from me! No one steals from a McCrancky!" He swears as he pants heavily, deciding that he isn't fit to be doing this...exercising.

"You're acting very... _cranky_ " the blonde giggles, laughing at her pun. This only riled the man up more, but before he could say anything, the blonde dropped the empty bag—once filled with donuts—on his head. "Well, this was a fun chat buddy, but I got to go! Oh, and stay away from the beer, alright?"

Her blonde hair swings with her as she gets up, creating a halo. If it weren't for the fact that the girl had stolen from him, he's sure that he would've been awed by her beauty. She starts to walk away, getting ready to jump to another building, but not before looking over her shoulder and saying "and about your man titties, I could always lend you one of my bras, I'm sure you won't mind pink." And with that the blonde ran away, leaving a fuming man behind.

"Lucy, where were you?" A man asked his blonde daughter. A beer bottle in one hand, and a knife in another. His brown eyes hold a crazed look in them.

"Oh, you know the usual Pops, someone's got to get the honey, and if it ain't gonna be you, then...hello me!" Lucy says as she counts the money she stole from Mr. Titties. She hums in delight when she counts out five hundred dollars. In a matter of seconds, the five hundred dollars that were in her hands were now in her fathers.

"It's not _Pops_ to you it's Jude, I'm not your fucking father! Do you understand me _Bitch_?" Jude sneers at her, stuffing the money in his pocket. He needs to refill his drugs and alcohol supply.

Lucy scowls at him. The man before her has the fucking audacity to snatch _her_ money? But, she knows she can't just get it away from him. As much of a drunkard her father is, he's still _very_ strong, and if she tries to get the money back that knife in his hand, will be befriending her skin. "It's not _Bitch_ to you _Jude_ it's Lucy, get my fuckin' name right" she growls at him, shoving him slightly as she walks away.

His hand darts out, and grips her hand tightly—that's sure to leave a mark.

"Watch who you're talking to, say something like that again, and I _swear_ I will cut your tongue out, and rip your fuckin' teeth off!" He growls, however, that didn't even make her flinch in the slightest.

"Without my sexy ass body, how the hell would we get the money? So, pal I suggest _you_ watch your tone with me." And with that she walks away, going outside, trying to leave the devil that she was forced to call father at one point in time.

The "house" she stays at was about 14ft by 14ft, and it was filled with rats, roaches, and even a family of spiders. The walk to the hill was only about five minutes. The hill was more of a home than her other one, even though it was only a hill. Lucy isn't one to curse but her father...he made her... _angry._ When it comes to her father, she immediately gets angry, he stirs up a commotion in her, and she's like a volcano that only erupts near him. And the funny thing is that she's never fully erupted yet.

The night was cool against her milky flesh. She lays down on the cool, wet grass under her, and stares at the sky. The stars are her one safe place. It feels like...they _connect_ with her, it's a feeling she can't fully explain. The night sky is a pure black, but it shines because of the millions of stars dancing on it. Lucy always thought the moon, sun, and stars were one big family. The sun and moon were the mom and dad, the stars were the kids, and the sky was their house.

Back when she was a kid she'd always lay on the ground with her mom and, and stare at the stars naming them. _"_ _Your heart burns brighter than any star I've ever seen, Lucy."_ Her mother would say that all the time to her, and Lucy would smile, and repeat the same lines to her mother. Her father went from one of the kindest people to a broke drunkard. Why? Well, her mother died.

 ** _BANG!_**

A gunshot resounded through the air. Lucy's eyes go wide. As much as she hated her father, she can't help but have a small itsy bitsy part in her heart that loves him. So, with a gulp, she stands up and forces her legs to run as fast as they can go. She doesn't want to be an orphan, her father isn't the best person, but he's her father still. Her breaths come out heavy, as she runs faster, and faster, and faster! When she reaches her house, she sees a car.

A Bugatti.

Lucy's positive that whoever owned that car didn't come from this neighborhood, the best cars they had here were Nissan Versas. And that was simply a fraction of the price that this Bugatti cost.

"Fudgeballs! Bubblenuggets! Ishubbles!" Lucy sputters out. She walks in the house, and sees her dad on the couch, multiple bruises on his face, and a scratch on his arm; two men stand next to the couch one has sunglasses on and has orange hair, and the other's shirtless with raven colored hair. The raven haired man has a gun in his hand.

"What the what?! Why the heck do you have sunglasses on, it's like ten in the night!" Lucy asks her previous worry, gone when she sees that he's still alive. She also completely forgets that one of the men have a gun in their hand.

Jude's eyes widen and a smile forms on his cracked lips. "Will she do?!" He asks the two men.

The two men look at each other, then at Lucy's rack, then back at each other. "Yup! Your debt is cleared" the orange haired man spoke. Jude smiled brightly, showing his flaxen teeth, with hints of blood. To which everyone cringes at.

"Wait, what just happened?" Lucy asks out loud.

"Well, to put in simple words, you're now the property of Natsu Dragneel." The raven haired man informs her.

They all waited for her reaction.

"Okay! Let's go!" Lucy's beyond angry at her father for _selling_ her. She isn't stupid, so she can connect the dots. He was probably in debt, and couldn't pay it off. So now, she belonged to a...Natsu Dragneel. But, oh well, she always wanted to leave this hellish place, and now she could. The raven haired man and the orange haired man had wide eyes, but they were happy as hell. They thought she'd be crying, and well...they can't deal with crying women.

 **So, I've been thinking of this for a while. I wanted to start a new story, and this came into mind. I know I haven't finished my last two. But to be honest I reread Dear Journal, and that story has soooooooo many mistakes, and the plot went by too fast, and...I just...cringed. But, I will finish Thank You Kiss Cam some time. I honestly don't know about Dear Journal.**

 **Tell me if you like this story or not! Should I continue?**

 **Luv ya!**

 **KSGJGHSA**

 **BLUR BA DURBADY!**

 **BUBBLENUGGETS!**

 **Oh, yeah Natsu and Lucy are gonna be OOC sure Lucy is gonna be sweet still, but, she will have that funny personality. I'm basically giving her my personality, and well...y**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Damn it, I still don't own Fairy Tail! Plot is mine characters are to Hiro Mashima unless it's some OC's.**

 **Lets begin...**

Somewhere across the town of magnolia, you'll find a ginormous building that belongs to the number one mafia in the world. Fairy Tail. Now, as you enter the building, you'll be under the surveillance of many cameras, and you will be checked to see if you have anything...harmful on you. And if you listen closely you can hear the agonizing screams of a man who had one simple job.

Guard the prisoner.

Below the building's first floor, there is a prison—with one prisoner. This prisoner was sold to the head of the mafia—Natsu Dragneel, however Natsu couldn't be bothered with her and sent her to the prison, and he also sent a guard—Max Alors to guard her. What they thought to be a simple task wasn't.

Lucy Heartfilia is a pain in the ass.

"Okay, okay, okay! Hear me out Maximum we," Lucy points at herself, and at the annoyed man in front of her "can start our own comedy show, and we can use your forehead as the stage!" She teases him, loving how she could easily get him irritated. She thinks she got it from her father's side, her mom was never as annoying as she is right now.

"Can you just...leave me _alone_?" He cried, his once pale skin was a dangerous red. Lucy swears she can see the smoke coming out of his ears.

Lucy isn't happy that she's in a prison cell. She agreed to this, but not so she could live in a prison cell, and be forced—although she never does it—to eat porridge, and she _detests_ porridge, or oatmeal. It's like how some people dislike broccoli, porridge and oatmeal is her broccoli. The ride here was smooth, since she was passed out the whole time, remind her not to trust candy from strangers. It wasn't even the whole 'I-get-fed-some-delicious-drugged-candy-and-get-knocked-out' that bothered her, but how she was in a flippin' prison cell. Heck, this is probably worse! The bed—wait what bed? Her "bed" is made up of two blankets, and not even a mattress. The "bed" doesn't even have a pillow! I'm gonna sue them, she decides.

But then again, she couldn't afford to sue anyone since she's flat out _broke_.

"Okay! Now, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asks Max—or Maximum—as she puts her whole hand out, and stretches all her fingers. Max rolls his eyes as he clenches his teeth. _Don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her..._ He chants his mantra in his head.

"I'm not doing this" he growls out, glaring at the girl behind the bars. Ooh if only she wasn't behind those stupid bars, then he could strangle her, and rip out her voice box and be happy—

"Maxy? Buddy? You were out in la-la land" she yells, seeing as how he's across the room. His eye twitches in irritation. "Now, ho w many fingers do I have out?" Lucy grins, loving the reaction she's getting from him.

"How many fingers? What, are you blind?" Lucy's eyes widen as she mocks a gasp "oh my goodness! I'm sorry about what I've said abou—"

"Five fingers! You're holding five _fucking_ fingers." Max growls, hoping that'll shut her up. But, he should've known better—poor old Maximum you've overestimated Lucy again.

"Nopetty, nope, nope, noooope!" Lucy says waggling her pointer finger, "the thumb isn't considered a finger!"

"YES IT IS!" Max shouted getting even more vexed with the girl in front of him.

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!"

"YES!"

The screen showed the crazy girl Lucy, and the guard who was appointed to guard her—Max, arguing. The pink haired male stares at the screen with a little interest, as he takes a drag of the nine inch cigar that lays on between his pointer, and middle finger. The man lets the smoke fill his lungs, the spicy taste bringing pleasure to him. He lets the spicy taste hug his tongue, and bring jubilation through his body. He narrows his eyes on the TV screen, waiting for the moment Max would scream and finally...accept defeat.

A red haired female stares at her boss, and childhood friend in confusion, why's he smirking? She wonders. Then her eyes fall onto the TV screen, and it shows the blonde that Natsu now owns, arguing with Max—and Max looks like he's a bomb ready to explode.

A chuckle escapes her lips.

"Oi! Erza what are you doing?" A man asks, coming over to her with only boxers on.

The red haired female—Erza's eyes narrow into slits when she notices him, her eyes shine with ire. "Gray" she growls "where are your clothes. Do you have _any_ decency?"

Gray's eyes widen as he notices why he felt no weight on his torso, or nothing that clung to his legs. "Eh? When, did this happen!" He panicked running all over the place to try to find his clothes.

An orange haired male walks into the main office with a roll of his eyes. "Can someone please tell me how a girl can resist" he points to himself with one hand and takes his glasses off with the other "this!"

"Aries again?" A man with a rough voice says, piercings decorating his face, and when the orange haired man nods he chuckles weirdly—like 'gihihi.' A small petite girl with blue hair follows behind him, his large and rough hand wrapped around her small calloused hand.

"Gajeel stop being mean to Loke!" The bluenette pouts. Gajeel chuckles and steals a kiss from her—causing her to blush.

"Sorry Shrimp, I'll be better next time...but" he leans closer to her ear "do I get a punishment, for my _horrible_ behavior?" He whispers so only they can hear; causing the bluenette to become a big old blob of blue, orange—her dress—and red.

"G-Gajeel!" She smacks him lightly, but lets a smile crawl onto her face.

"3, 2, and..." the pink haired male counts down and then his eyes fall on the office door when it's suddenly forced open.

"THAT'S IT! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHE'S A HORROR SHOW, IM SORRY BOSS BUT I-I CAN'T GUARD HER!" Max shouts his face a brilliant red, and you can even see the steam being released from his ears.

"It's alright" the pink haired guy sighs, he knew this would've happen. Well, maybe not yesterday, but he got curious and as he watched the video he immediately knew her plans. Max is one of his toughest guys to break...and if she can break him, god knows what she can do to all the other prison guards. _I'm gonna need another cigar._

Lucy hummed happily when Maximum ran out of the room shouting 'SMS, SMS' (Save My Soul) hopefully they could release her now. Plus, she _really_ needs to pee, the "toilet" they gave her was a pot. Hell to the no would she use that. Lucy looks down at her torn garb. _Garb? More like garbage._ Lucy sniffs her armpits when she smells an unpalatable scent. Causing her to instantly recoil—she does _not_ smell good.

Her dad had always given her the time limit of 3 minutes for a shower, and she could only use the cold water—he wanted to save money, even though he was the one who was blowing it all off and she was supplying them with it. At home she had strawberry, and honey shampoo, conditioner, and body wash—she made sure to hide them from her so called father. Her father didn't allow her to take a shower everyday but once a week. And right now she hadn't taken a shower in about two weeks, since she pissed her father off so as punishment she wasn't allowed to shower for a month, and other things.

Lucy sits down in her cell and realizes how fudged up her life truly is. When her mom died, Lucy tried to console her father but instead he went to "happy pills" and alcohol. Once she tried to help when he was drunk and that only led her to getting a massive scar on her body. Then after that day for seven years he continued to create more scars, and more bruises. When she was finally fourteen she had met this weird nineteen year old, who was so... _hateful_. But, he helped her toughen up, he was her light in the darkness. Lucy would always meet up with the stranger for a month straight, and he easily became her best friend. Even though he probably didn't even like her. Then one day...he didn't show up at their meeting place, and he never did after that.

He left her.

Lucy knew that it was probably going to happen, I mean nothing good stays with her. Her mother left, her father, and her strange (one sided) best friend. One of the weirdest things about him was his name...Salamander. She'd always laugh about it and he'd always huff, and insult her—but she knew he didn't mean it. And if he did...well, too bad. Since Salamander never gave her his real name she didn't either, she told him her name was Celeste, and he never questioned it like she did.

"Oi, Blondie lets go" a rough voice brought her back to the present as her eyes landed on a tall man with piercings all over his face. Her eyes widen as a smile stretches onto her face.

Gajeel furrows his eyebrows at the girl in front of him. _Why the fuck is she smiling like that? And why the hell is it so bright?_ Her body is about as thick as a pencil, but that didn't stop her curves from flowing. His eyes land on hers and he realizes that they're even brighter than her smile. _Is she the Sun 2.0?_

"Did you get those piercings from Mr. Small?" She inquires. Her head tilting to the side, causing her hair to fall a little.

Mr. Small? The piercings he has were from this big, buff, tall guy who even scared him a little when he first walked in. The guy's name was Lain Blue, so where in the world did she get Mr. Small from? As Gajeel was about to shake his head he saw her eyes widen and giggle slightly.

"Sorry, I meant Mr. Blue, I call him Mr. Small though." Gajeel raised an eyebrow when he saw her move her hand to brush her hair away from her ears, and revealed a standard lobe piecing, that was a pink heart. Green, purple, orange, blue, and gray rings for the ear weaving piercing, three golden stars for a graduate lobe piercing, and lastly, an upper lobe piercing in the shape of a pink heart. Her other ear was the same. A total of twenty piercings.

They both have the same amount of piercings on their head.

"Yeah, ya know 'em?"

" _Know_ him? He's practically my grandpa! Although he gets pissed off when I call him G-dad." She pouts as she remembers all the times he got mad at her for it. _Shoot, I forgot to pay for my belly piercing! He's gonna kill me!_

"Alright, now, follow me Bunny girl" Gajeel says as he opens her cell.

"Bunny girl?" She scrunches her nose up "I don't know whether to be offended or not..." she mutters.

Gajeel chuckles at the way she scrunches up her nose—like a bunny. Gajeel couldn't help but feel...happy to finally meet someone who doesn't judge his piercings, someone who he could talk with like as a friend. Sure, he could talk to Levy—the love of his life, but sometimes she can't understand what he's going on about. Piercings hold the same value to him that books hold to her. He used to be a scared little kid, and then with one piercing—with all the pain he went through, he finally toughened up. He couldn't help but like the pain that surged through him, with every new piecing—I guess you can call him a masochist. But the pain brings him back to reality.

It tells him that in order to love you need to hurt.

So at that moment, then and there, he decided that "Bunny girl" would become his new pal—he couldn't always depend on his petite girlfriend.

"Alright! I'm gonna call you Pie then!" Lucy grins from ear to ear.

"Pie?" He questions.

"Well, ya like piercings right?" He nods "piercings is spelled like p-i-e-r-c-i-n-g-s and the first three letters are pie!"

Gajeel furrowed his eyebrows, Pie, really? But, he does like Pie.

"Okay..." he trails off not knowing what to say.

"So Pie, where are we going?" Lucy asks him, while they continue to walk towards the elevator, that'll lead them out of the prison, and to the first floor of the building.

Gajeel bites his lip, wondering what would happen to his new companion. She's about to come face-to-face, with hell.

"To the Boss—your new owner"

 **So, ya like, or no? I REAAAAALLY like stories where Gajeel and Lucy are really close—like brother and sister, and I wanted to apply that in here. I also like it when Laxus is a big brother too. So, I hope you can understand this chapter, and Gajeel doesn't see Lucy as a lover—no Levy is the only one that can fill that spot. But, he sees her more as a friend, one he can confide in. In the show it doesn't talk much about his piercings so I wanted to add some sentimental value to them.**

 **Well, reviews are highly appreciated! And after I finish this story I've decided to rewrite Dear Journal, well that or just delete it all together. So, not definite yet!**

 **Peace out my little Nuggeters!**

 **BUBBLENUGGETS!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy hums one of her favorite tunes that her mother would sing to her as a child. Layla loved to sing, and would always make songs up, she simply enjoyed music. Lucy wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, and so she asked her mom if she could take violin lessons. And she did, Lucy loves the violin to this day. Sure, she doesn't have her violin anymore because her father sold anything related to music—it reminded him of his late wife. Lucy bets he would've sold her too—wait he already did.

Lucy stares at the building, examining it. One wall is made of glass, those one-way windows. The floor is made of flagstone, and in the center of the building lies two brown couches facing one another, and a recliner. In the middle of all those seats is a glass table—it's like some sort of waiting place. All in all the first floor of the building felt homey. Not many people were in it, but those who were in it had serious faces, no smile present—and business suits, or in jeans and a shirt.

Gajeel and Lucy went into another elevator, and she watches as gajeel press the number five on the button board, and the doors close. _Ring around the posies, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashe—_

 _Ding._ The elevator rings once they get to their designated floor. On the first floor there are many different rooms, whereas for this floor there is only one door. The ground is covered in red carpet, and like the first floor it has a wall made of glass too. Gajeel and Lucy continue to walk, as they talk about cats and dogs.

"Nah, 'yer dog is stupider then my cat." Gajeel says smugly.

"And...? My dog is smarter then you but you don't see me bringing that up! But, oh well, my dog will _always_ be cuter then your cat." Lucy smirks thinking she's won the argument. The funny thing in all of this is how Lucy doesn't own a dog...but he wouldn't know that.

"I ain't stupider then a fuckin' _dog_ , you must be idiotic to think that!" Gajeel sneered seeming irritated, but in reality he is enjoying their playful banter. Lucy rolls her eyes, and watches as Gajeel opens one of the massive double doors, that lead to the boss' office. Then they entered.

"Ya know you're right, you're not stupider than a dog..."

"I told yo—"

"You're _dumber_ than it, you asinine poophead!" She giggles at his expression as he takes in the words she used to describe him a moment later he laughed...like full on laughter—he's literally full on _guffawing_. Gajeel and Lucy didn't notice how the people in the room stopped what they were doing, and watched their continuous bickering. They all seemed bemused at how Gajeel was guffawing on the floor, hell, they were shocked. When they first met Gajeel it took him half a year to crack a smirk, and here he was pissin' himself with laughter, because of a girl he met ten minutes ago.

"Um, Gajeel?" Levy says raising an eyebrow. She isn't going to lie, that blonde girl, and him seem even closer than herself and him. The first couple times they talked he ignored her, then five years later and they're dating. Levy isn't that bitchy, clingy girlfriend she knows about his past, and she's happy for him. But, that green devil has to come to her every once in a while.

"Oi, Shrimp, Bunny girl over here is funny as fuck!" He straightens up, and walks over to his petite girlfriend and smiles a smile only for her. Lucy notices this and she can't help but let her inner cupid squeal—making _her_ squeal out aloud.

"My ship! Oh my gerd, I totally ship you two!" Lucy bounces around, completely clueless at the pink haired man who was watching her with a glare. _Her father fuckin' sold her to us, how can she be so...happy? And how can she bond with a dumbass she'd only known for ten minutes? Her squeals are givin' me a damn migraine._ The pink haired man thinks while running his tongue over his lips—a pantie dropping move—and furrows his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, not another Mira" Loke sighs "but, I guess we should all introduce ourselves, I" In a flash he gets to her side and smiles flirtatiously "am Loke, Princess." Lucy simply rolled her eyes, but smiled at his antics.

"You're like a Lion" she notices his eyes widen slightly, but ignores it "I'm going to call ya Leo!" She smiles lightly, and Loke can't help but smile back.

"And I'm Gray!" Gray comes in—not noticing he has on the way of taking off his boxers.

"Woaaah, so that's how a ding-a-ling looks like!" Lucy's eyes widen and she tilts her head, when she gets a full view of Gray's manhood. Gray on the other hand smirks when he notices her stare, but he can't help but wonder why she isn't blushing madly. Even Erza blushes a little. _Maybe she wants the V more than the D. Wait...what about the DVD?_ Grays face turns red as he gets images a child should not get in his head, and clears his throat.

"GRAAAAAAY!" A voice bellows from behind him, causing him to snap out of his dirty scene. When he looks back he sees the she-demon with a baseball bat, "YOU'VE GOT TEN SECONDS BEFORE A DECAPITATE YOU, IF YOU DON'T DRESS YOURSELF!" Faster than anyone could say 'fast' Gray is all dressed, and sitting on the couch.

Erza clears her throat and smiles at the blonde before her "hello, I am Erza Scarlet, what is your name?" She asks.

Lucy stared at the beautiful woman before her, losing herself in her own insecure thoughts. She quickly shakes them off, thinking she can't go down that road again. She has to make Salamander proud! "Hi, I'm Lucy—Lucy Heartfilia!"

"I'm Loke, Loke Sidereal" Loke repeats.

"I'm Levy McGarden" Levy smiles at her.

"Ya already know me" Gajeel grunts out.

"I'm Gray" Gray hollers from the couch, knowing if he doesn't say his name Erza would kill him—even though he introduced himself just a second ago—but then again he wanted to live for at least six more decades..

Lucy stares at them, wandering who the almighty Dragonmeal. Speaking about meals she's _very_ hungry, seeing as how she hasn't eaten in two day, the last thing she ate were those donuts she stole from that guy with man-boobs.

"Who's the almighty Natsu Dragonmeal?" Lucy asks them, raising her eyebrow.

Instead of laughing at how she got the name wrong, they simply cower in fear at the man that stands directly behind the foolish girl. His pink hair seems like he just got out of bed or something, and his white dress shirt fits him _way_ too perfectly, seeing as how his muscles were tight against it—an oh my lord those biceps seem to want to rip the shirt sleeves open.

"Me" he whispers in her ear, his hot breath fanning over her neck. Leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. His scent engulfs her nostrils, so snugly—as if they never want to leave. His intoxicating scent already had her drunk. Their bodies were so close she could feel the heat pouring form his skin, and escaping his clothes.

Lucy's eyes widen as she turns around—careful to put some distance in between them—not wanting to be captured by his spell again. Her eyes lay on dark green onyx eyes that have her hypnotized. _How the heck can someone be_ this _good looking, surely it's a sin._

Then her eyes fell off of his hypnotizing eyes, and onto his pink hair.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

"You—you're hair" she got stopped because of her fit of laughter, her sides were screaming in pain, but she keeps relaying the image of this almighty boss, but instead she gets a guy with cotton candy for hair. "COTTON CANDY HAIR! OH MY GOD, STOP YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

By this point she's literally rolling on the floor, crying in fits of laughter. Whereas the "Cotton Candy" haired guy, wasn't looking as amused—he's literally a minute away from punching her. Then her laughter was put to a halt, and they all furrow their eyebrows as they look at her.

"Did she really faint from laughing too hard?"

 **So did you guys like? Sorry, this was more of a filler chapter. I had to go to Greensboro last week, to help plan my cousins wedding. But, then again who wants a 13 year old to plan a wedding? So, I was stuck with decorating the candles—but I must say it came out nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

The ivory haired female flipped over the distraught male, and hit him with the barrel of her gun. An 'oomph' leaves his pale lips, as the ivory haired female flips over him, and pulls the trigger to her silver pistol. The man couldn't even let out a scream when a grunt left his lips, as he hit the floor with a bullet in his forehead. His blood dances around his head, and dyes his blonde hair a dark red. The floor is now filled with multiple bodies—a dozen or more. And the ivory haired woman simply stood there with a smirk on her pink lips.

The mission was quite simple—take down the gang that thought they could take on the big bad M afia. In other words—kill the fish that tried to mess with the blue whale. What didn't make any sense to the white haired beauty was that the Boss sent three of them to eliminate a puny little gang. Please, as if Killing Keys could mess with Fairy Tail.

Killing Keys was dead meat the moment they set sights on destroying Fairy Tail.

Three of the best killers in their Mafia was sent for this mission—why would they need to waste their talents on this? The girl looked at the walls made of concrete, which now had red spots decorating it. When she got here the dumb bastards thought that she wouldn't be able to do shit—well now look at them. Dead, and on their way to hell.

But, they'd most likely be waiting for her when she comes there too.

"Really Mira?" A gruff voice took Mira out of her thinking. She turned around and saw the blonde handsome man, she was proud to call her boyfriend. The man has a lighting scar running down his right eye, and spiky—gorgeous—blonde hair fanning off his head. His purple dress shirt hung tightly to his muscular torso—one that she'd touched _many_ times. His black pants gripped his legs deliciously, and to top it off a large black coat hung around his shoulder.

In other words—he's _very_ good looking.

"What? They thought that I wouldn't be able to do anything...!" Mira pouted, causing Laxus to shake his head at his girlfriend's cute antics.

"And plus..." Mira walked closer to him, purposely swaying her hips. Once she gets close enough to him, she wraps her thin, smooth arms around his neck loosely. One arm escapes, and she uses the arm to trace his features. Her index finger runs down his cheek, tickling it. Laxus' breathe hitches at his alluring girlfriend. Her finger runs down the bridge of his nose "I thought that..." her finger runs down to his upper lip—slowly. He stuck his tongue out to lick his lips—and to take a taste of her delicious skin, but she had other plans. She purposely removes her finger away from his upper lip, and down his chin, then up his bottom lip. A smirk fell onto her soft lips, as she leans closer. "You'd reward me."

Laxus—unable to control himself anymore—kisses her. A kiss that travels through her body, a kiss that electrifies every part of her, bringing her cells to life. A kiss that she wanted since their last meeting—which was twenty minutes ago. He skillfully carries her over the heap of dead bodies, and stuck her to the wall—pressing himself on her. His scent is a scent made of rain and cologne. A beautiful smell.

His hands run all over her body, knowing her ticklish spots, and the spots where she loves to be touched. Kissing her is like kissing her again for the first time—even though it's been five years. Her lips are sweeter than any honey, and have a taste similar to coffee.

He _loves_ coffee.

"Woah, I kill a whole lot of people, then walk in the room to find a free porn scene! Thank you God!" A brown haired woman comes into the room, causing Mira and Laxus to break—sighing at their friend. Laxus places Mira back on the floor, but he never once stops touching her. His hand finds her hand and he holds it.

"Really Cana?" Mira asks chuckling at her longtime friend. Cana smirks and shrugs. Cana is known to be the best drinker in all of Magnolia. She can hold down her alcohol like no other. Cana stands there amused at her two best friends standing there with swollen lips. No one would know how happy she is for them, but she _is_ a little mad that the blonde male won't propose yet. Cana's long brown hair sways slightly. And small blood spots decorate her bare stomach—she's only wearing a bikini top, and shorts.

"What? I just killed a dozen men or so, I deserve a show! And plus that dumbass Bacchus, isn't in town!" Cana growls muttering profanities at her fuckbuddy.

"I don't get why you and Bacchus don't admit your feelings for each you've been at this for what," Laxus furrows his eyebrows as he does the math "eight years?"

"We don't like each other, its sex! Just, sex!" Cana growls a small blush staining her tan cheeks. Cana knew that it was a lie though, but like most girls she was insecure when it came to his feelings for her. So, in order to save herself from the pain she tells people she likes them—although she's completely in love with that crazy fool.

"Alright, did you find anything out? Anything important?" Mira asked, making small circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. "Like why they thought they could attack us?"

Cana's eyes widen slightly as she remembers what that bitch she beat up said.

 _The sound of the gun shot echoes, and when the bullet hit its target a scream escaped from his lips. The man had tears in his eyes. Cana's eye twitches as she remembers Bacchus' annoyingly handsome face._ You fuckin' son of a bitch leaving to go on a mission, that's in a fucking different continent! _She thought with anger. Cana was horny, and she was sure that no one could help her kinky needs like Bacchus could._

 _"Please stop! It isn't our fault he—he promised us protection he—he said that—that we would become a great Mafia. That—that I could become the Don! Please—please don't do this, I'm—I'm sorry! I have a daughter and wife t-take them, please let me live!" The man sobbed like a little bitch. At least that's what Cana thought. She had already shot his dick, his, arm, his shoulder, and his knee caps, she should let him die already. And plus what disgusted her even more was how he was sacrificing his family._

 _"Worthless little fucker" she growled as she shot him straight in the head._

"This guy was talking about how he was told to do this by this other guy, and if he did then he would become a Don, or some shit like that." Cana explains to them.

"Well, we better go back then—Natsu's probably gonna be pissed" Mira said.

 _"MWAHAHAHAH I AM THE GREAT LUCY HEART-E-FILIA! AND YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME, IN THE LAND OF BUBBLE-NUGGETS!" Lucy shouts as she stands on Erza's back. Erza was simply crying as she wears an orange starburst costume._

 _Natsu and Gray had snot running down their noses as they fed more starbursts to Lucy. They each had their own starburst costume too, Natsu was wearing the red one, and Gray was wearing the pink one. Life was good for Lucy Heartfilia, being the Queen of a whole kingdom and all! "OI!" Lucy shouts when she sees Levy and Gajeel getting down and dirty on the licorice fields "I NEVER ENSLAVED YOU SO YOU COULD FUCK! GUARDS, TAKE THEM!"_

 _Two ginormous cups of milkshakes come and nod at her "wait!" She then calls one of them over and jumps in the cup._

 _"WAHOOOOOOOO!" She shouts as she bathes in the strawberry milkshake "now, you may go!" The two guards walked over to the licorice fields, and grabbed Gajeel and Levy._

 _"NOOOOOOOO, MY BUTTER-BOOBY-CUP!" Gajeel shouts tears and snot running down his face._

 _"NOOOOOOOO, MY NUTTER-SEXY-BUTTER!" Levy shouts as tears and snot also run down her face._

 _"NOOOOOOOO, MY MILKSHAKE IS FINISHED!" Lucy shouts as she lays on the ground with an empty cup next to her. She continues crying as she licks her skin—it has some of the milkshake from when she jumped in on it. Whereas the remaining milkshake is crying over the death of his brother._

"No! Bwaha-ha-ha-haaaa!" Lucy shouts in her sleep. Her hair tossing everywhere. Then her eyes dart open, as she scans the room she's currently in. The light was on so she could see where she was. The room she was in was literally a storage closet. She was simply laying in between the two shelves, of boxes, on a blanket.

"M-My, kingdom? Baby, where are you?" Lucy asks, sobbing—although no tears came out. Then she remembered what happened. "Oh right— _pffft—_ Cotton Candy Man!" Then as if she wasn't crying a moment ago she starts laughing hysterically.

"...And that's what happened." Cana finishes explaining as she continues to drink from her 'apple juice.' They had gotten to the HQ about ten minutes ago, and they explained their current situation. Natsu processes the new information, and furrows his eyebrows. He takes a drag out of his delicious cigar, and blows it out.

"So, a rat" he takes another slow drag of his cigar, "is trying to take out a Lion." Natsu lets out a laugh—one that brought shivers down everyone's spine. "Let's show this little _rat,_ what happens when you mess with a Fairy."

Gray smirks as he stares at his childhood friend. "And what happens when you mess with a dragon?"

Natsu smirks as he looks at his closest friend, "you get burned."

Lucy opens the door after her laughing fit, and she gets out—Lucy style. Everyone's eyes fell on the blonde who had a smirk on her pink lips. "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" Lucy starts doing the sprinkler, then the disco, and lastly—everyone's favorite—the running man. "ALL YOU BROTHERS CAN'T DENY" she points to all the guys in the room, but when she notices new people she stops her dancing. "Who in the name of starbursts are you?"

Laxus raises his eyebrow at the blonde, and then looks over at Natsu who seems to be glaring at her. _Who the fuck is she?_ Mira and Cana both had the same thoughts, but they couldn't help but find her adorable.

Lucy narrows her eyes at the blonde man on the couch. With a growl she walks over to him. _No, no, no, bub! There can only be_ one _blonde and it is me!_

 _Wait Lucy, wasn't he here before you though?_ Her inner-self argued.

 _Am I supposed to care?_

 _It's logical that—_

 _Sweetie you seem to be forgetting that logic and I aren't besties!_

With that she shut off the argument that was going on inside her head. Everyone stared at the blonde as she glares at Laxus and walks over, all of them have amusement ringing through their eyes. Laxus himself was confused as to why a small blonde would come over to him—he scares the shit out of people.

"Get up bud, _now!_ " She angrily said. Laxus followed what she said and got up, wanting to see where this was going. Lucy looked up at him as he got up—he was taller than she expected. "Um...c-can you, y'know, shorten down?"

Laxus chuckled at her "what the fuck is this?"

"A fight to the death!"

Their eyes all widened—well except Natsu, but then again he was known to not make much facial expressions—unless it was glaring, or smirking. Lucy was full on glaring at him not like the you-fucked-my-girlfriend-when-your-my-brother glare, no, it was the you-stole-my-starbursts-when-I-trusted-you glare.

"Back as a kid, I learned MMA , and boxing. So," Lucy smirks "I guess you can say I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Wait," Laxus furrowed his eyebrows, and tried to ignore the headache the small girl was giving him "why the _fuck_ am I fighting a fifteen year old?"

"HEY! I'M SEVENTEEN YOU POOP-LICKER!" Lucy shouts at him "and were doing this because their can only be one blonde standing!" She then looks up at the ceiling "STAAAAAARBUUUUUURSTS!" She shouts before she gives multiple punches to Laxus' stomach.

"Take this and" another punch is thrown at him "that! HAZA! You shall die by the Infinite Punches of DOOM!" Then she sends multiple rapid punches to his stomach. She finishes and starts to pant. Her arms felt like they had a stampede of elephant run on them—twice. She wipes the sweat that managed to find her forehead away, and looks up. "M-Monster!" She shouts.

 _How can someone live after that? I just used my ultimate finisher! Shit, I'm screwed!_

Before Laxus can say anything Lucy turns around and looks at the ceiling. "Thank you God for giving me life. Mama I hope you're proud of me. Dad" she looks down on the ground then looks up. "I hope you rot in hell. God, in heaven make me the Queen of Bubble-nuggets, and let these fools next to me be my slaves. Let me have infinite milkshakes, and starburst. OH MY BLOB! LET ME HAVE INFINITE STAR-SHAKES! Please let me—"

"What the fuck?" Cana asks laughing along with everyone else "what in the world are you doing?"

Everyone continued to laugh making Lucy's eyes narrow. Why in the world would they laugh at her situation? Did they want her dead? _Lucy it's a Mafia, they don't care if you're living or not._ "You're not gonna die, princess" Loke snapped her out of her thoughts. Lucy could almost swear she sees a halo on his head.

"I'm—I'm not?"

"Only if you tell me why there can only be one blonde" Laxus butts in, taking a liking to the girl. She amused him.

"Obviously because I'm an ori-gi-nal, and" she sucks in her teeth "I don't like copycats." Laxus' head nearly exploded. He had killed twenty men less than five hours ago, and one small girl was enough to give him a headache. What has the world become?

"You do—"

"But, it's okay! Your hair color isn't blonde, it's yellow! You're officially forgiven Mr. Yellow!" Lucy grins and wraps her arms around him in a hug. Laxus' eyes popped out of their sockets. What in the world was going on in her head? Why was she hugging him? She's not scared? Everyone had the same thoughts, as they looked at the busty blonde.

 _What a weird kid._

"Well, now that we got that whole dramafest sorted out, I need to update you on your mission." Natsu said cutting in through everyone's thoughts.

"Mission?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't think you'd be doing nothing here did you?"

"..."

 **SOOO DID YA LIKE? If you did reviews are HIIIIIIIIIIIIGHLY APPRECIATED. I know that Lucy is OOC, but it's my story. And I know this is supposed to have action in it, but when you're near Lucy she has that funny personality—whereas everyone has the serious one, you get what I'm saying? So around Lucy it's gonna be less serious. I have a plan with all of this, so don't worry loves! Thank you for over 600 reads, 39 follows, and 21 favs! So, I will respond to all the reviews here, even though I responded to some already! Sorry for any mistakes, i checked over it two times.**

Kat: Thank you, I was actually pissing myself on the floor when I realized Natsu looks like he put cotton candy in his hair.

J.C: Well, that's Lucy for you!

heartfeelzdragneelz: Oh Glob—I just... thank yooooou!

Jozanimelover: Thank you so much, I was so happy when I read that!

Mika: Glad you can enjoy it!

I LOVE IT: YAS I WILL!


	5. Chapter 5

The smell is a weird one. Surely Lucy had been at this kind of place before, but the scent never sat well with her. The smell of sweat, cologne, and cheap cigars lie in the air. Lucy scrunches up her nose as she continues to walk in through the place. Lucy's tongue darts out and swipes across her ruby red lips. Many of the men licked their lips when the saw her—although they had a whore in their lap. One of the men continued to stare at her while the whore on his lap did what she was being paid to do. Her unsheathe breast pressed up against the handsome man's arm, as one of her hands trailed across the male's jawline, and the other works their magic.

Lucy's tightly fitted dress moves as she moves. The dress is floor length, and red. A long cut is placed on the side, and it snakes up and stops at her pants line. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun, and chopsticks are stuck through the bun. Lucy smiles smugly when she realizes everyone is staring at her. Including her target. Her long legs take strides over to the bar, her gold heels clacking away on the marble floor. Lucy sits down on a wooden stool at the bar.

The handsome man gives a look to the hooker pressed against him, and she scurries away—her breast flying everywhere. The man fixes his bowtie, and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. He watches as Lucy talks to the bartender, and orders a drink. He decided to make his move. After all a woman looking _that_ good should be between his legs, not on the other side of the room. Though he can't help but wonder why this beautiful woman would enter a whorehouse, maybe she's into women? _Even so, I'll make her into men._

Lucy orders a whiskey, and she watches as the bartender grab a glass, put two ice cubes in them, and fill it halfway with the hellish drink. "Isn't that a little too strong for a bijou woman like you?" _Step one, check._

 _"The Art of Seduction" Mira says as she snaps a pointer stick on the board._

 _"Mira, is this really necessary? I mean c'mon I used to seduce for money!" Lucy whines, as she adjust her seat on the couch. Natsu had told her earlier what her job was. And it was to seduce this guy who was taking over one of Fairy Tail's drug ports. Apparently he had a huge appetite for women._

 _"Yes, it is. Now, sit there and listen!" Mira hissed at her. "There's three simple steps you must complete. Step one: Gain the attention of the target. You can't be obvious, so you have to be discreet—but not to the point where they don't notice you."_

 _"So, just capture the attention of everyone?" Lucy asked, playing with her fingers. She hates being told to stay still—it's one of the many traits that carried on from her childhood._

 _"Yes, and you can do many things to do it. For instance your walking—the posture." Mira stands up straight, and starts walking form one side of the room to another. Lucy couldn't help but be absorbed by her walk. How she strutted from one side of the room to another with such c—"remember, confidence is the key."_

"Oh?" Lucy raises a perfect blonde eye brow "who said I was bijou? I'll have you know" she leans closer to him, and whispers "I'm quite gargantuan."

The man laughs boisterously. How can a woman of her physique say she's gargantuan? It's quite idiosyncratic. Her thin figure can be broken by him, with a simple flick of his wrist. However, what enthralls him to her, is that sexy mouth of hers. How it talks with such ease, and how confident it seems.

"You're funny I'll give you that. Give me a glass of whiskey, and another one for the lady" he adds her in when he notices she finished her glass with one shot.

"A-Alright" the timid bartender replies. The blonde man holds an intimidating aura, whereas the blonde female displays an aura of confidence. The timid boy grabs the female's glass, and another glass and puts two cubes of ice for each one, then fills it halfway with the whiskey. "Here" he slides a cup to each person.

"Thank you" Lucy smiles, causing the boy to blush.

"Now," the blonde man reverts the attention of the blonde girl back to him—disliking the smile she gave to the bartender. He'll have to deal with him later. "Can I have a pretty name to put on a pretty face?" He grabs a handful of her hair and watches as the silky hair slides down. The blonde man was a little surprised at how soft and smooth it felt—and how much he liked it.

"Only if you give _me_ a sexy name, to put with a," Lucy licks her lips as she checks him out. Purposely boosting his confidence. "Sinful face."

The man laughs. He couldn't have helped being turned one by that. The way her eyes raked over his body as if she wanted him. Well, he can't help her, seeing as how females line up simply to talk to him. He can't help himself but be attracted to this daring woman. Unlike most of the girls he's slept with—she's the most fun; and they haven't even fucked yet. When her tongue ran over her lips, he couldn't help but curse at her lips, wishing it were him. _I wonder what else she can do with that mouth._

"Takeshi, Takeshi Oshiro" he finally admitted. Desperate to hear the name of the woman who stirs him up—in a good way obviously.

"Layla, Layla Emerald." She lies, she has to be careful, she doesn't want a damn drug lord after her—she already has to deal with being sold to a Mafia.

Takeshi raises his eyebrows, and clenches his jaw. His fist tightening, and untightening. She was lying to him. And he sure as hell didn't like liars. "Oh? How about we cut the shit, and you tell me your real name."

Lucy lets a smirk fall onto her lips. _Bitch please._ "Takeshi means violent right? And plus, I don't see how my real name is necessary in this conversation. You simply need something to address me by." She raises her own eyebrow. Lucy Heartfilia can be fierce when needed. After years of torment from her father, and after finally growing a pair, she stopped being a wimp. Now, she's made of steel—and nothing will break her, but perhaps she can be melted with the right temperature.

Takeshi felt his frustration release, and he smirks. "You're interesting, Layla, _very_ interesting." _Step two, check._

 _"Now, step two is harder." Mira says as she flips her hair. "Make the target interested in you. Give them attitude, be fierce, and show them you can hold on your own."_

 _"But, I'm already a sexy piece of hunk-a-dunk, I can just pop out my boobs and make him interested." Lucy says yawning at the boring lesson._

 _Mira sighs in frustration. "Takeshi is known for having whores—"_

 _"Exactly, so I can just pretend to be a whore and lead him to the alley like that. " Lucy interrupts her, and scowls at the room she was put in for her lesson. It was like a—no it's a conference room. And Natsu assigned Mira to do this, since she was one of the best seductress' in Fairy Tail._

 _"Yes, but if you're a whore, you and him can simply do your business outside. You don't flaunt your physical attributes, until the third step, got it?" Mira said pointing the point straight at her face._

 _"Yes, yes, Master." That earned her a whack to the head with the pointer._

Lucy wraps her arms under her breast, purposely making it bigger. The sweetheart neckline on her dress, was purposely made for this. The dress only had one sleeve, making it seem more elegant—yet attractive. "I can say the same Ta-ke-shi."

Takeshi's pants feel like they're about to rip open. The female in front of him, was simply flaunting her assets, while he had a problem down there. Yes, he's in a whorehouse, and he can simply ask for one to take care of his problem, but it won't be good enough. He needs the devilish goddess before him to do it. Or else, his pants will rip open. He's quite sure she's flirting with him, seeing as how he knows a flirt when he sees one.

"Now, can I ask what a lady like you would be doing in a whorehouse?" He props his elbow on the counter, and rest his head on the palm of his hand, while crossing one leg over the other, to hide his problem.

"Well," Lucy says as she tries to think of a lie. "I was supposed to meet a friend here."

Takeshi raises an eyebrow at her obvious lie. "Really?" He drawls.

Lucy forces a blush on her cheeks, "I was curious okay! I got stood up on a date and I decided to see how a whore house looks." She looks away, as if she's shy.

Takeshi laughs "well, do you like it?"

"If I wanted to see naked women, my friends and I could have a sleepover."

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that." Takeshi said, while looking at her exposed rack. His tongue darts out and runs across his dry lips.

Lucy giggles, and downs her drink in one go. The burning sensation is a familiar feeling, and the screaming in her stomach. The pleasant aftereffects, is also another familiar feeling. Lucy likes the stronger drinks. The stronger it is, the stronger the effect. So, sometimes she likes to go crazy and mix things up, like rum and vodka. Or maybe rum and whiskey. How is she not dead yet? She doesn't know.

"Let's go" she says to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Who is she to tell him what to do?

"Why?"

Lucy turns to him with a perfect smile. "So we can fuck."

"Why not here?"

"I'm no hooker Mr. Oshiro. But, if you don't want to accept my offer, then that's okay too." Lucy says as she walks away, but after she grabs a twenty from her bra, and leaves it on the counter. Takeshi looks at the blonde that's walking away. The woman holds his interest, and there's probably a small chance of him finding her again. However, if he goes with her it could be a trap. Takeshi looks at the three men on the couch, with their pants down, and gives them a nod. The men stop what they're doing, throws cash on the females on the ground and walk to their boss.

Lucy's blood is flowing with adrenaline. A familiar excitement sweeps through her. She leans on a wall for support, when she leaves the building. Lucy sees Levy, and Gajeel in the corner, hiding. She gives them a nod to show them that he's' coming. Even though she's not quite sure of it herself. But, when the door to the back of the building opens, and Takeshi steps out with three men, she smirks slightly, but frowns on the inside. He was supposed to come alone not with his bodyguards. _Step three, check._

 _"The last step uses your physical traits. Like your boobs, or ass." Mira explains. "Show them off, but don't make yourself look slutty, show off enough so the target gets captivated by them. If you show too much they'll presume you as a slut."_

 _"Okay, that's pretty easy." Lucy gets up and walks around pooping her breast and bum out._

 _"There, but do it so you look more modest." Mira explains, as she judges Lucy. After thirty minutes, Lucy finally gets it and Mira agrees. Lucy never though seducing someone could be so much work. She though you just pop you assets out and BAM they want you. But, no, this was simply torture. Lucy and Mira rode the elevator up to Natsu's office. Lucy furrows her eyebrows when she notices multiple bags scattered around Levy, Cana, and Erza._

 _"What is that?" She asks._

 _"Your new wardrobe, I can't have you looking like a hobo, when you're seducing someone. Now, take a shower you'll be leaving in thirty." Natsu says without taking his eyes off his work._

Levy and Gajeel get into position, and take out their guns. A silencer is placed on each of their pistols, so they don't get any unwanted attention. They notice Takeshi approach Lucy and snake his arms around her waist. His lips then come crashing on hers.

It's disgusting. Absolutely vile, and repulsive. Lucy hates the feeling of his lips on hers, his slimy tongue in her mouth. She mentally pleads Gajeel, and Levy to get this over with. "AH!" She hears a scream, and it causes Takeshi to rip his mouth off of hers, and they notice two dead bodies, next to the wall. Levy comes in and shoots the third guy right in the head before he even pulls the trigger.

"You bitch!" Takeshi growls at Lucy, he grabs her hair, and it causes her to wince slightly.

"What? It's not my fault you didn't ask." Lucy shrugs, smirking when his hand grabs the gun stashed in his belt.

"Leave me alone, or the bitch dies."

"Honey please. Do you see me on the ground barking, no? Then I'm no bitch, you damn imbecile." Lucy says, rolling her eyes. Takeshi switches his position so the gun is pointing to her head, and his arm is around her neck.

"I shouldn't have ever come to a damn slut like you, you fucking bitch."

Lucy feels her eyebrow twitch. Before she knows it her heel is cutting through Takeshi's dick. Takeshi releases a piercing scream out, as he feels the sharp heel cut through his manhood. Lucy uses this moment to her advantage, and easily slips through Takeshi's arms. Levy and Gajeel, are both impressed, and weirded out. In all their years of doing this, they've never seen someone do something so...horrifying.

Levy is the first to recover from what they just saw. She quickly pulls the trigger on her pistol, and sees Takeshi's body fall flat on the ground. Levy didn't think that the mission would end like this to be honest, she thought that something would go horribly wrong. However, it seems that Lucy can really hold it out on her own.

Lucy pouts and looks at them "I have dick blood on my heel now!"

 **Did you guys catch that NaLu hint? With the metal and heat. To be honest I don't drink, I don't know shit about metal, and i'm not a Mafia member. SO, expect to see mistakes when reading this—especially from a thirteen year old. I tried my best to edit this. Thank you for all of those reviews! I would respond right now, but I don't have time, I'm going somewhere. Sorry, for my absence I've been in another city for my cousins wedding. At the end of it though one of the people who worked there stole my aunt, and the bride's (my cousin) gold. It was a total of $5,000. Please leave reviews, I love reading them—well the non-bitchy ones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Impractical jokers are aweeeeesome—oh wait...*clears throat* I. Do. Not. Own. Fairy Tail. Well...except for the OC's.**

 _Fear. It's what told her she was alive. The cold she felt told her she deserved it. The warmth she longed for screamed at her to stop trying. The darkness that always engulfed her was her closest friends. Not an acquaintance but a friend. Probably her best friend. It was the only thing that could shield her from this cold reality. From the suffering she's been having to face._

 _Happiness was such a foreign word. Has it really been that long? It feels like it was only yesterday when her Mom and Dad were having a pillow fight with her. Like it was yesterday when she got lost in the forest, and her parents went on a rampage to find her—when they did, they hugged her until they were forced off by the maids. It felt as though it was only yesterday when they went to buy some ice cream, and had an ice cream fight. But in reality it wasn't._

 _It was seven years ago._

 _The sound of laughter was heard from downstairs. Shouts were heard as well—shouts for her name. She whimpered, and hugged her legs closer to her body. The clothes in the closet reeked of alcohol, and drugs. Cockroaches were nesting between her toes, and the closet shook with every step that was made. It was as if a dinosaur was going through the house._ Thump, thump, thump. _Were the only sounds she heard. But, then again it might've just been her heart._

 _Lucy's tongue ran across her chapped lips, as her stomach growled in hunger. However, she knew if she went down stairs now, she wasn't going to be fed...she was gonna be the supplier. "Lucy." A gruff voice shook her world—not in a good way. She shivered, and shrilled back in disgust. There was once a time where she was excited to hear that voice. Now, it simply sent fear down her spine. Her heartbeat grew louder and louder, when she heard him step into this room._

 _He's gonna find her._

 _She pushed herself more into the corner—well as much as she could, anymore and she would've fused with it. Not that she'd mind. She could hear all of his friends drunkenly going up the stairs. If they found her, she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow—and it's not her father that'd cause it. As if—in an instinctive move she pushed her legs tighter together, and held her breath._

" _Where's our little princess?" Jose pouted. Looking for the small blonde that he enjoyed—in_ every _way. Whether it was the sex, or the beatings. His mouth watered as he thought of her screams of agony._

" _Hiding. Lu-Lu you know that if you come out now there will be less of a punishment?" Jiemma sang. Having thoughts of doing the wondrous things he's been desiring to do for a week now._

 _Lucy almost gave in at that._

Almost.

 _Lucy knew better though, if these men could rape a fourteen-year-old it was evident that they could lie to the same girl. Lucy felt the tears round up in her eyes, but she quickly pushed them down. Tears hadn't run down her face in seven years, and god knows it wouldn't be for these bastards. Her 'father' and his friends. Lucy heard them approach the closet, and she was confused as to what she could do. Could she run out? No, they were all big and strong. Could she continue to hide? No, they would eventually find her._

 _So, she decided to do the one thing that she could. She got up from her position, and opened the closet door, to the familiar faces of Jose Parlo, Jiemma, and her Father. Her face whipped to the side, and it stung at the same time. Her hair scrambled around her face, and she looked up._

" _Punishment time" Jiemma grinned and placed his cold lips next to her ear "Princess."_

Lucy wakes up with sweat covering her like a second skin. She opens her eyes, and sees the darkness of the room. Her breathing picks up, and the air feels as though it has been kicked out of her lungs. Her body starts to shiver uncontrollably as she gets up, and stumbles to the door. Her heart beat is erratic, and feels like it'll burst out of her chest. Sweat runs down her face, as her thoughts go wild. _Help, help!_ She screams in her mind, as much as she'd like to get out those words she's unable to do so. Lucy finally reaches the doorknob of her room, and opens it. Lucy's met with darkness again, but this time, there's a small light.

The light from Natsu's computer.

Natsu's eyes flick to the sweating blonde who was leaning next to the storage room—her room. She looks as though she had run a hundred miles to get here, and then ran ten more for the fun of it. He watches as she looks at him with vulnerability clear in her eyes. Sweat continues to cascade down her face.

"Do you have a nightlight?"

Natsu furrows his eyes at the question. He grabs a cigar and lights it up, then takes a drag from it. In the week that she'd been here she'd never asked for a nightlight. Thinking back, he never turned off the lights during those times since he had to finish some paper work, tonight he did it from the computer; so that's why he turned them off. Why was she afraid of the dark? Hell, for her first mission he heard that she penetrated a guy's dick with her heel.

"Why?" He takes another drag of his toxic addiction.

Lucy bites her lip, and furrows her eyebrows. The sweat stops gliding down her face, but she feels like she is suffocating. Too much darkness stood around her, she runs over to where Natsu is—making sure not to trip over anything, and bathes in the light of his big 32" monitor. Her heart continues to beat rapidly—but not out of the fear of the dark, but how close he is.

"I don't like the dark" Lucy shrugs as if it's no big a deal, and puts on her usual cheery façade. "What, is Natsu Dragonmeal worried about little ol' me?"

Natsu rolls his eyes at the obvious change in subject. "Go back to your room I have work to do." Natsu took another drag of his cigar, and focused on the monitor screen. Levy is the best hacker in Fairy Tail—hell, she's one of the top five hackers in the _world_. However, Natsu knew a couple things about hacking—no he isn't on the same level as Levy, however in his books he's pretty good.

Lucy pouts, and starts to move closer to the light. Natsu's eye twitches at her actions. He never let anyone come behind the desk, unless he wasn't doing anything and he needed certain needs to be...met. Natsu is a very secretive man, and the closest thing to trust he has gotten to, was with his family. Fairy Tail. "Back of, Busty." He growls at her, leaving no room for discussion.

"Can you turn the light on?" Lucy asks, ignoring his comment, in her desperate need for light.

"No."

"Then, I won't back off."

"You seem to have misunderstood me" he grabs her wrist and pulls her toward his body, and brushes his lips against her earlobe. "It was a demand, not a question. Now, you've got five seconds to back off before I snap your wrist like a pencil."

Heat travels all over her body, like an explorer. Her heart thumps with a weird feeling, and her cheeks heat up. Lucy furrows her eyes at this feeling, what is it? Natsu's voice is cold and demanding, causing her to get off of him. What he had said wasn't just a threat; it was promise. Lucy moves backwards, until she's leaning on the side of his desk. Her back is covered with the cold darkness, and her front is covered with the warmth of the light. Her heart roars against her chest. Her ears hear loud drums—no, her heart. Her body starts to shake, and her breaths become shallow. Unsteady. Before Lucy knows it her feet are moving backwards.

Into the darkness.

Lucy doesn't know what's happening. Lucy doesn't even know why her legs are moving. It's as if her brains on autopilot, and is going to the dark; like a magnet. Lucy's eyes lose focus, and the bright brown is now a cloudy brown. The darkness covered half of her body already, as she took small steps back. She doesn't want to go back into the darkness. She doesn't. So, why is she going now? Why can't she stop? Will she be alone like before?

 _Help, please!_ The child inside Lucy screams. The child that would always beg, the one that thought the darkness was her friend. Memories appear inside her head. Flashing through, each one slightly longer than the last. The last memory plays out.

" _I-I can't take this anymore! Please, stop. You're my Father, for crying gout loud. You're supposed to protect me, not hurt me." Lucy shouts. Her screaming simply made him madder. Jude growls at her disrespect, and her bootless attempts at trying to get him to stop._

 _Jude grabs the empty bottle from the ground, and picks it up. He smashes it against the wall—so half of it is in pieces, and the other is a sharp weapon. Lucy let out a heart wrenching scream when she realized what he planned to do. Lucy's eyes were now bloodshot, and the tears kept on coming. She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop being afraid._

 _Jude frowned at the girl before him. He grabbed her hair and brought her up, tired of her pleas. He forced her to turn around. He ripped of the jacket she had on—revealing the tank top she was forced to wear. Lucy begged for him not to do this anymore, she begged, and begged—but he still did it. An enormous pain stuck the back of Lucy's left shoulder. Jude dragged the glass down, and covered the girl's mouth with his free hand. He didn't want to bother the neighbors. He drags the glass down causing more blood to be spat out. He continues doing that until it forms an 'X.'_

 _Lucy's vision was blurry—and Jude sensed that. "Don't go to sleep yet ya worthless brat." He growls, before lifting the tank top up and did the same thing on her lower back. Lucy just wanted the pain to end, she could feel her blood running down her back. She could feel it all. She felt it when he did it a third time to her hip, and she felt it when he pushed her down—on her wounds. Why did she have to suffer like this? Why?_

" _Those are the places where she got shot," his eyes grow colder than they already are—if that's even possible "it should've been you."_

 _Lucy felt the tears continue to run down her face, as she got up, and walked out the house with a bloody tank top. Sweat was running down her face when she reached the park. Luckily no one was there—well it was one in the morning. Lucy felt her conscious kicking in and out, but she had to get to that comfy looking bench. However she couldn't make it. Her breathing grew shallow, as a smile fell onto her face._

I'm coming mama. _She thought. However before she passed out she saw a man with a black trench coat, catching her. He felt warm._

Her body by now is almost engulfed in the darkness. However, it vanishes. All of it. The darkness disappears, instead it is replaced by a beautiful light. The light she almost left. Lucy turns her head and sees an angel—wait no, that's just Natsu. His face is blank, and he looks a little irritated, but slightly concerned. Lucy's legs give up, and she feels herself falling. However, he catches her. How did he go from one side of the room to beside her in less than a second?

Natsu furrows his eyebrows as he stares at the blonde. "Why are you afraid of the dark?"

Lucy gives him a pained smile "I'm not afraid of the dark as much as what's in it." Then her world goes black. However, the small smile still rests on her lips. _Thank you, Natsu._

 **WOOOOOOOOOOW HEA-TO THE FUCKING-VY! Sorry, it wasn't funny or anything like that. But, I need you guys to know that Lucy's past is a dark one, and even though she's afraid of it—the dark was once her comfort, that's why she was going in it. It was like an automatic response. She ran to the door when she was in the dark, during her time in her room. However, this time, Natsu pushed her away from the light. So, half of it was to her, and the darkness covered her back. Hope you can understand this confusing chapter! Thank you aaaaaall!**

 **NOW TIME FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

Thenextnexus: AAAAAW! Thank yooooou! Hope you keep on reviewing *Does the whip and smirks* yeah, girl I can do it! HAHAHAHAHHA LIIIIIIIT!

Cinder Dragneel: W-WELLL...GRAZIE! caramella è la vita. Italian...yes, I know it! *puts on sunglasses and walks away with Will Smith, and jumps in Men in Black 3. But then jumps back and looks at Cinder* Okay, I lied, I simply used google translate!

BakaFangirl: A) if it's annoying then don't read it. Please. B) She needs to build a relationship with everyone, I can't have her waking up and everyone loving her randomly. Then she and Natsu getting married simply on the third chapter. I do things for a reason BakaFangirl, understand that please. And, plus Lucy's personality is major in this story. She's the comic relief.

faerytael: Lol, glad you like my personality. *snickers then goes to family.* SEE I TOLD YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT YOU SHIT-HEADS. *Mom looks at me with the look saying she's going to go Hulk on my ass* I-IM SOOOORRY!1

J.C: Lol. I had a dream similar to that, except Ants ruled the world and I was trying to not die...shit, I need help.

Guest: SHE WILL, SHE WILL, SHE WILL. MAYBE FOR THE MONEY AND THE POWER AND THE FAME RIGHT NOW—oh...this is on *taps microphone, feeling awkward*

faerytael: GUUUUUURL! You 'ont know how much I was mad about killin' him off! But, I can't have a love triangle...or maybe I can...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Alexa: Thaaaaaaaaaanks!*whispers silently* do you have any more of that...y'know haaaappy powder? *Alexa gives me a crazy look* Y'know the Fun Dip! HAHAHAHHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS DRUGS, HA GOTEM...DEEZ NUTS—wait, dafuq am I talking about I'm a girl!

Guest: *Crying like I just finished the Notebook* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I WIIIIILL!

Guest: In joy...or sadness. If its sadness then *gives her/him some ice cream.* If it's in happiness then...*eats ice cream and walks away in slow-mo like a Queen B, while crying in joy.*


	7. Chapter 7

She feels warm. For the first time in Lucy's life—well, not the first time per say, simply in years—she wakes up feeling good. Softness engulfs her, and warmth stretches around her. The sunlight taps around her bedroom—wait, _bedroom_? Lucy's eyes furrow as she looks around. The room she's in is quite luxurious. The bed is a queen sized bed, and the sheets are a silky green. The large comforter is green too. The pillows feel as though clouds were picked from the sky, and stuffed in these pillows. Two night stands were placed next to her. A lamp was turned on, on each nightstand. A brown rug lies on the ground—looking as though you could burry your toes deep inside. A large mirror stands tall on the makeup table. Windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling, stand on the right side of the room—casting a brown glow due to the sheer brown drapes. The walls are combined with green and brown—giving it that theme.

Lucy furrows her eyebrows. When did this happen? All she remembers from the other night is falling asleep on the couch, to the rhythm of Natsu's keyboard. Did he take her here? Nah, probably not. Lucy lets out a big yawn, and stretches her limbs until she hears the satisfying cracks in her bones. She jumps off the bed, leaving back its comfort. Her feet must've fallen asleep because right now, tingling sensations surrounded her feet. Personally, Lucy didn't mind the pins-and-needles feeling—she enjoys it.

Lucy walks to the door she presumes to be the closet. When she opens it, a gasp fills the room. The closet is a walk-in closet, a big one at that. All the clothes she had are hanging on the clothes hangers, or folded and on the shelves. All the shoes they had gotten her were neatly stacked on a shelf, going from fancy to casual. Lucy furrows her eyebrows in confusion—why was all her stuff in here? Is this perhaps her room now?

Lucy sighs and shakes her head _only one way to find out._ She slips off her comfortable clothes and into some jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. She goes to another room and finds a bathroom—an ensuite? Lucy had been using the bathroom in Natsu's room this whole time. The bathroom already had all of the stuff she needed she decides not to shower since she did so the night before, and so she begins freshening up. Lucy walks out the room to see different doors in the hallway. Never being on this floor—she takes the opportunity to explore. Like all the other floors this one has the same one-sided mirror fashion. When she keeps on opening the doors she finds different bedrooms, all of them have the same layout but different themes.

Lucy decides she already saw enough, and walks over to the elevator. Natsu would probably pissed off since it's already ten o'clock and she hadn't gotten him his coffee. Moody prick. The whole time she was here she had a simple, mundane routine. Wakeup. Get ready. Coffee. Clean. Cook. Clean. Sleep. The end. See, mundane! Lucy wants an adventure! Something...magical! For goodness sake, this is a mafia, not a place for _cleaning_. Then again, mafias do need to stay clean.

When Lucy got up to his floor, and walked through the door she was met with a bullet piercing the wall next to her. _Well, looks like he's mad. But, then again when is he not?_ Lucy rolled her eyes at the boss who was always PMS-ing. Well, he's passive aggressive most the time. But, he's still moody. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Natsu's voice holds nothing but irritation—as usual. Will that ever change? _Does this guy take the bitch-pill every morning?_

"Sorry, your greatness, I was you know...sleeping. You could've just woke me up." Lucy yawns as she looks around.

"You've got five seconds to get me coffee before I shoot your leg—"

"You wou—"

"Five—"

"Puh-lease—"

"Four—"

"Okay, okay!" Lucy realizes he was telling the truth and darts back to the elevator. She presses the first floor, and hums to the elevator music. _They should change this to some trap music. He-he, people would_ never _get off! Well, old people would probably scurry away screaming Amen, or shit like that. Then again, what old person would be allowed in a mafia building?_

"Hey Aries!" Lucy shouts when she sees the shy pink haired girl walking with multiple papers.

"H-hi Lucy-san! S-Sorry, I can't talk right n-now. S-Sorry!" Aries dashes away from me, tripping every now and then with her kitten heels. Lucy chuckles at her clumsy friend, and turns around to start heading for the kitchen.

Memories from the night before flash through Lucy's eye. She hates how her body takes her to the darkness. And she hates how she can let it swallow her up, without stopping it. What confuses her even more is: How can a Devil be an Angel? How can Natsu, the meanest guy, save her from her darkness? Lucy knows she shouldn't read much into it, since all he did was turn on the lights—but he still saved her.

Once Lucy reaches the kitchen she grabs a mug from a cabinet, and places it on the Keurig. Lucy turns the machine on and she takes out the hazelnut k cup, and places it where it needs to go. Then, when the three different options line up (small, medium, and large), she picks the large. Humming to herself, Lucy rips open one sugar packet, waits for the coffee to finish, and drops it in. She slides over to the fridge and pulls out the fresh vanilla creamer, and milk, she pours both of them in. Lucy sets the steaming coffee down.

Deciding to get herself some breakfast—even though it was way past five seconds, she opens the fridge, and lets out a satisfying sound. Different sodas lay out in the fridge—and holy bananas when she opened the freezer. It was _heaven._ There in the freezer lies ten different ice cream flavors, paired with ice pops, and ice cream sandwiches! _Did they stock up?_ Lucy, usually only took a couple breakfast bars, and ate that but today...no-no. She is going to destroy 'heaven.'

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Natsu grumbles as he puts some a new mag in his gun. When he hears the satisfying click of his gun, he turns to Loke. "Bring her over here."

"Y-Yeah, okay" Loke stutters scared of the look his boss is giving him. Loke rolls his eyes as he starts searching for the mischievous blonde, _what the hell is it this time?_ Over the past week Lucy has been here she's been trouble. A troublemaker is truly what she is. Lucy's innocent façade fooled everyone. Whether it was from setting the broom on fire, or mopping the building floor with oil instead of water—she still never got shot by Natsu.

Loke muses at that thought. If it was any of the members of Fairy Tail that did this they'd have bullet in them already. Or hell a pencil! Loke winces as he remembers that day. Loke had borrowed Natsu's favorite spiral knife when he was torturing this guy—and when he got back a pencil was shoved through the middle of his palm—on both hands. It surely hurt like a bitch, but at least he was excused from anything that required his hands during that time.

So Loke couldn't understand why Natsu wasn't doing anything to her. All he does is threaten her in his scary Natsu way. _Is he in love with her?_ Loke laughs—no he guffaws at that. Natsu Dragneel falling in love is like saying Loke's gay. When Natsu finishes with a girl he dismisses her with boredom, or he yells at her cruelly—depending on his mood. Loke wouldn't even do that—and he's the biggest fuckboy in Fairy Tail!

So, what the hell makes Lucy Heartfilia so special to Natsu?

When Loke steps into the kitchen he didn't expect to see what he did. A dozen cans of empty soda lie next to her, and all the ice cream, ice pops, and ice cream sandwiches they bought this morning lie next to her—with nothing in them.

Loke's eyes were bugging out of his head as he watches Lucy make snow angels in the empty wrappers, cans and buckets. "What the hell happened?" He shrieks.

Lucy's state of bliss is cut off when a shriek bursts through her ears. She tries to get up, but then her stomach groans in pain. That's what she gets for eating so much ice cream, and drinking so much soda. Luckily Lucy has a fast metabolism, so yay her!

"Oh hey there my little Lion!" Lucy grins still in her sugar high. "Do you want to carry me like a princess? And instead of having a mean Dragon I can have a loyal Lion!" She squeals as she raises her arms up.

Loke sighs and looks at the girl who seems to be on a shit ton of drugs. How the hell is he going to explain this to dis demonic boss? " _Oh, hey Boss, Lucy got a big ass sugar high from eating so—"he gets cut off from the bullet that pierces through his skull._ With another sigh Loke bends down and picks up the giddy girl. Her arms wrap themselves around his neck, and his arm wraps itself under her knees.

Her big chocolatey orbs stare at him, and he can't help but stare back. _Why the hell does she look so familiar?_ That thought runs through him as he makes his way back to the office. He swears he's seen those eyes before. Just where though. And it's a little odd that Natsu had taken her without questions. Natsu always does a full on investigation to the people he owns so he can give it to Makarov—at the orphanage. Natsu isn't as heartless as people think. Sometimes people give up their kids, and if the kids are innocent he sends them to the orphanage, or if they want they can join Fairy Tail. It really confuses Loke as to why Natsu kept Lucy, why didn't he send her to the orphanage? Makarov would be more than willing to take her in.

Who _is_ Lucy Heartfilia?

When Loke gets to the room he notices that everyone is outside the door, talking or resting. Mira is slightly frowning as she stares at the door, whereas Laxus' nose is buried in her neck. Levy talks to Gajeel animatedly about this new book she had finished. And how the anti-villain and the protagonist fell in love.

Lucy stirred in his hold, her sugar high came down about a couple minutes ago and she had drifted off. Lucy's head is pounding, is this a hangover? She feels confused on what happened and why she feels so drained—well until everything comes crashing back in a massive stomach/headache. Lucy jumps out of Loke's hold and goes to the door. She twists the knob but realizes it's locked. The group notices what she's doing and they start to panic. Instead of listening to their pleas on not opening the door, she gives it a massive kick—and BAM one of the doors fall.

Lucy ran into the room not even paying mind to the white haired girl that was naked and under Natsu on the couch. No one has time for that, when your stomach is going to fall off! Lucy throws open the bathroom door in Natsu's room. She opens it with a bang, and slides to the toilet. Then everything she ate falls like rain. Her stomach stops hurting, but it now feels empty.

She should've just eaten the breakfast bar.

Lucy flushes her art, and walks over to the sink. She turns on the faucet and starts washing her mouth. A loud yawn leaves her lips as she walks back into the room, paying no mind to the couple on the couch. "Man I am beat!" Lucy says to no one in particular as she sits down on Natsu's comfortable looking chair.

She looks around the room and notices an underwear set laying on the ground—ripped in half. Lucy looks at the couch and see's Natsu going at it still. His pink hair moving along with his muscular body. A tattoo sleeve is drawn on Natsu's arm—and Lucy can't help but get excited at it. Her heart rate increasing at the delicious man before her. The way his muscles rippled with every move—and good lord she could see some of that glorious eight pack. Wait, Lucy has never been attracted to a male's body, why now?

"What are you doing?" Natsu looks at the blonde—feeling her gaze on his body.

"Sitting...?" Lucy drawls purposefully—trying to get him annoyed, and hide how flustered she really is.

"Where's my coffee?"

"I don't think you need coffee, since well...you seem to be _full_ of energy." Lucy smirks as she stares at him bottom "you got yourself a nice booty. And I'm not talking about the girl."

Natsu rolls his eyes as he finishes up with the girl under him—he didn't really feel it today. Yet, by the way the girl's brown eyes seem to be clouded with pleasure, she was _totally_ affected. Her white short hair lies spread out on the pillow. Natsu tears off the condom and puts on his boxers. Lucy can't help but stare at his fluid movements—and her body can't help but grow with excitement when she stared at his lower region.

"My eyes are up here Busty."

"Yeah, but what I want to see is down there." Lucy clenched her jaw at her weird attraction to him, then tears her eyes from his manhood and stares at his dark green—almost black—orbs.

Natsu shakes his head at the shameless blonde, he puts on his clothes, and stares at the girl under him, who grabbed an extra pair of underwear from the bag that laid next to the couch. He watches as her pale arms work to put on her black skin tight dress. And how she uses a tissue to wipe off the lipstick.

"Why did you barge in?" The girl couldn't help but feel annoyed. Natsu's body felt wondrous against hers—and just as things were going great a newcomer broke down one of the doors.

"Eh—it's my little secret. SO, what's your name? You look a lot like Mira."

The girl smirks and stands, showing her curvaceous body. "Lissana."

 **Sorry for not updating earlier, I'm laaaaaaazy! Lol, and I didn't know how to set up the next chapter, but that problem has been resolved. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR 3,000 REAAAADS! AAAAAAAAAAH IM SOOOO HAPPY! AND OMG ALL THEM FOLLOWS DOOOOOOOOOOOOE! AAAAAAAAAAAAH I LOOOOVE YOU ALL! NOT EDITED BTWW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"They're trying to take our whores" Lissana says as everyone situates themselves in a seat. Lucy simply walks around with a hum—but listening still. After what had occurred earlier Natsu called for Jet to fix the door, since he's the faster one compared to his partner—Droy. Lissana is still a little bitter at Lucy—okay maybe a little, is too...little in this context. Lissana is _really_ bitter to Lucy. But, Lucy ignores it not giving a fuck. And that aggravates Lissana even more.

Natsu could easily sense—and see the one-sided hostility between the white-haired girl, and the blonde. He knew that when Lissana came in, Lucy would do something stupid to disturb them—like disturbing them. Lissana hates it when people disturb them, the last time someone stopped them Lissana had her bobby pin through the helix of his ear. But, luckily this time Lissana seems calmer, and she decided _not_ to do something to Lucy.

Lucy decided she wants to escape. In the ten minutes that she's been in the room, she decided that. She doesn't know why—but, maybe it's because she feels like a prisoner. She wanted to be free from her damn father, but now she's another person's prisoner. Even though that person gave her weird feelings—hell, that scares her even more!

"Who?" Loke asks switching from his flirty self, to a serious one. He crosses his arms over his chest, and narrows his eyes through his sunglasses. "The Sabers?" He says with venom laced into his words.

Lucy stops walking and furrows her eyebrows, she's quite positive she's heard that before but from where? _Damn, I wish I was a dolphin—curse me and my shitty memoey._ Maybe Lucy heard it when she was listening to the pathetic threat of a guy. But, she never got threatened by a gang or that shit, until Mr. Titties came into the picture. But, she doubts he's in a gang, what he is going to do roll her in his fat rolls—oh, shit the horrors! What was his last name McSkanky? McCandy? Oh yeah, McCranky—he really needed a chill pill.

"The Sabers, and Phantom. But, I think we're good with the—" a slam echoes through the room. Lissana feels precipitation form on the back of her neck when she realizes her mistake. One of the things that could bring the demonic side of Natsu out.

"This is Fairy Tail. We use _facts._ We don't have time for _think._ If you want to fuckin' think get your slutty ass to college. Now, do you _think,_ or _know._ " Everyone is basically shivering with fear as they stare at their childhood friend—but, Lucy wouldn't be included with everyone. Her eyes stare at him in curiosity, and wonder. The man with the head full of cotton candy was trying to act all badass? Puh-lease!

"I-I know—" that did it. Lucy hunches over by the window as she cries out tears of laughter. Her sides are in pain, and her stomach feels like it's going to collapse. Everyone's—but Natsu—eyes go wide in shock. And fear. Fear for the safety of the cute little blonde. Natsu however is angry. Angry isn't even able to describe how he feels. The vexation rolls in waves down his body, and all Natsu could see is red.

Time to set the blonde straight.

Lucy's laughter came to a stop when a hand wraps itself around her small neck—and pushes her body further into the wall. Lucy feels herself wince slightly, and notices that Natsu, is choking her as he picks her up with that hand. Lucy looks at his eyes, and sees his naturally dark eyes go darker—if that is even possible.

"I will not have a fucking _whore_ disrespecting me, waltzing in whenever she please—like she owns the damn place." He whispers calmly, but poison seeping into his every word. Truthfully Lucy is hurt. Not by his hand, but at the fact he called her a whore. Lucy's feelings instantly went from that sad feeling—to an angry one.

"Well... _smartass..."_ Lucy feels his grip around her throat tighten, but she grins at him—and meets his deathly glare with one of her own. "Check the damn...dictionary...because...a whore gets paid...I wasn't."

The group continues to watch them, and their hearts dropped for the blonde when they heard her. _She was raped._ Everyone is ready to beat the shit out of the person who continued to touch her without her opinion. The person who dared to taint her pure smile. The person who hurt her. They'd find them. And they'd kill them. Sure, each one of them had their own past—but they still care for her. They care enough to push away their own set of problems.

Lucy isn't going to admit it out loud but she's in pain. Her face has nothing on it—where as in the inside she's screaming. Lucy continues to match his glare—even when she starts to pass out, but luckily Natsu stops. He scowls before he goes back to his desk.

"Don't come out your damn room until I tell you to."

* * *

Lucy needs a plan. If Lucy wants to escape she has to think this through thoroughly, she has to make it perfect. Lucy's a great thief—so great no one will even notice. However, camera's probably can. She needs money, and only a large crowd can do that. But, where can she rob someone in a large crowds without getting her ass kicked from trained pros?

A club, that's it!

Sweaty people grinding on each other, they won't even notice her snatch their expensive shit away. The problem though was _how_ is she going to do this? She knows that she can't leave the building alone—what if she takes someone with her? But, who? Loke is the best fit, but like the other guys he's one of Natsu's guards. So, that leaves the girls.

Levy, Mira, Cana, Lissana—nope, she'll probably snitch to The Dick—and Erza. Lucy could add Aries but, she'll be too scared to go and defy an order from Natsu. Convincing them should be easy, she is a _very_ convincing person—at times. Lucy frowns slightly when she looks through her closet— _what can I wear?_ Lucy searches through the dresses and sees that they're all nice but not club worthy.

Maybe she can improvise.

Lucy licks her lips and searches through the shirts, smiling when she finds a white crop top, that'll expose her belly button ring. She searches through her shorts, and finds a pair of denim booty shorts that are ripped, and folded at the bottom. She smiles as she looks at the outfit, but then frowns when she realizes it needs another touch. Lucy looks through her tights and finds a pair of fishnet tights. She walks over to her shoes and picks up some black pumps.

"There we go! Now, time for the easiest part—convincing them."

Lucy goes up on the elevator and walks out to Natsu's floor. Her eyes widen when the door opens so, she runs as fast as she can and gets behind the door. Her heart beat invades her ears, as she feels the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The door nearly meets her face, but luckily she chooses to stick closer to the wall—any closer and she'll morph with it.

"Start the car. I need a drink." His smooth voice engulfs her pounding heartbeat. She watches as he stares at his phone, and walks with all of the men, but Loke. She looks next to her and see's that Loke is closing the door. She gulps.

Loke nearly shrieks in surprise when he sees Lucy hiding behind the door. He didn't think she'd disobey Natsu after what happened earlier. Loke places a hand over his chest and inhales, then exhales. Lucy places a finger over her lips and gives him pleading eyes. Sighing, Loke decides to let it go. Knowing that she'd find another way in.

Lucy nearly jumps in glee when Loke rolls his eyes and walks away. As quickly as she can Lucy opens the door, and goes in the room. She closes the door, and breathes out a sigh in relief. Whn Lucy turns around she meets the gaze of everyone in the room.

All the girls she was looking for.

"Lucy?" Mira asks sorting some papers out. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering Lucy walks over to them, and smacks her hand on the table causing the girls to jump. She meets each one of their gazes "have you ever been clubbing?"

Levy frowns, Erza blushes, Mira gushes, and Cana smirks.

"W-Why?" Erza asks.

"Because we're going to go clubbing" Lucy says in a sing song voice, plopping down on the couch between Mira, and Erza. The girls literally gasp at what she said. They each have a loved one—and their loved ones are very possessive. For instance Laxus shot a guy for accidentally groping Mira. Jellal sent a guy to the hospital for hitting on Erza, and Gajeel got arrested once for nearly killing a guy when he insulted Levy.

And Cana...well, she isn't in that group. Sure Bacchus is over protective at times—but, it's usually because of jealousy. And even though Cana knows she likes him she can't bring herself to think of it as more than a fuck-ship. Lucy rolls her eyes inwardly as she checks their reactions—only Cana acts normal and fine, well besides that smug smirk.

Maybe this will be harder? Nah! Lucy can convince them for sure—and Cana will come along, she did have that smirk on her face. "Come on guys! Levy don't you want to prove that Gajeel can't always control you?"

Levy furrows her eyebrows, realizing that Lucy's right. That big oaf needs to know that 'Shrimp' is a big girl now, and she can take care of herself. She isn't like the girl who she used to be—she's not a child anymore, and Gajeel needs to realize this. But, Levy does like how protective Gajeel gets over her—no! Levy needs to prove to him she's an adult, a-d-u-l-t, not a _child._

"Okay!" Levy slams her laptop close, then she places it onto the table.

"Levy you can't be—"Mira is interrupted when Lucy realizes what she's doing, and try's to persuade her too.

"C'mon Mira! It's a club, _couples_ will be there—you can _ship_ all you want—"

"A SHIPPING BUFFET?" Mira gasps at this, as her heart goes on overdrive. It's no secret that Mira loves to match make. Little Miss Matchmaker—as they call her. Although it sounds good, people don't usually want her to get involved in their love lives. Having Little Miss Matchmaker, match make your love life—is like facing the She-Demon, and no one wants to do either of those. "I'm in!"

Lucy grin to herself, mentally. These girls were really easy to persuade—now, it's time for Erza. Strict Erza. Mean Erza. The Erza that doesn't go against the rules. She's going to be Lucy's biggest challenge. However, Lucy won't let anything get in the way of her freedom.

" _Erza,_ I think you need to have some fun. Live a little," Lucy chuckles to herself " _dance_ a little. I mean you've got the body for—"

"I have a boyfriend. He will not like me doing such...t-things with other men." Erza blushes slightly, thinking of all the erotica's she's read where the male and female do...things _after_ a simple dance. Plus, Erza isn't an idiot she knows that Lucy is trying to persuade her—but it'll take a lot more than that for her to be persuaded so easily.

Lucy frown's slightly. She doesn't know anything about Erza's boyfriends, and she barely knows Erza except that she's in love with—"they have strawberry beverages, and they're _really_ good." Lucy BS's. She hasn't been to any clubs around this area—Lucy knows that the base isn't in the slums—where she's from. More upstate.

Rich pricks.

Erza can feel sweat bead sing from her hairline, she wants so desperately to say no. But when she thinks of those delicious _strawberries,_ the taste, and the _smell_. It has her mouthwatering. Natsu won't find out! He and the boys, are going to hang out at one of the pubs he owns. So, why shouldn't the girls have fun? Erza has no prisoners that need to be tortured—and Jellal hasn't been around for a year now!

"Okay." Erza calmly states—although the sweat states otherwise.

Lucy smiles and she looks at Cana, raising her eyebrow. Cana laughs at Lucy and at how easily she was able to persuade the group. The group consisted of some of the best Fairy Tail members—and a seventeen year old girl persuaded them. But, Cana can't argue—a club is _very_ tempting. Screw Bacchus—Cana will have fun tonight.

* * *

The FT HQ, is spot on in the middle of the whole city. Well, that may be an exaggeration or so. For a mile all you see is green—but, _then_ you reach upstate Magnolia. Where all the rich people live. Back WHEN Lucy had to do her mission—she asked them about how the cops never tried to shut them down. To which Natsu answered with one word: "Money."

Sure, he didn't elaborate on that any longer—but, Lucy knew what he meant. The government is corrupted. The cops are corrupted. _Everyone_ in a sense is corrupted. And money can give you a lot of things on Magnolia—the capital, that's become a field for the battles against gangs, mobs, and mafias.

Lucy was now in the center of the battlefield.

But, in a couple days—or less, she'd be out of here. On a bus to another city—then she'll raise enough money to leave the country. To leave her past behind. Her memories. Her _'home.'_ When Lucy and the others got on a bus, to a club Cana suggested and Lucy knew too well—she was already starting to chicken out. Small doubts form in her head, as she rides with her... _friends._ "Will she make it out alive?" or things like "Do I want to even leave?" However, the part of her brain that screamed at her cancelled it all out. The memories of her childhood cancelled it out. She is sure that the same thing would happen to her again—the catch is this time it isn't her father, and his stupid friends. It's the fuckin' Mafia.

The club has a long line outside the entry way consisting of girls dressed in tight clothes, and men with tight ass jeans and an open shirt. Seriously what's the point of putting on a damn shirt if you're not going to use it? Lucy wonders if she has the same benefits as she did before, seeing as how the line is too long. Surprisingly though, Cana leads them to the front of the line—earning shouts of dismay from the other clubbers—and in front of the bouncer. The bouncer is a big man, with a shiny ass head. His tan bald head shining in moonlight. His body is covered in what seems to be a suit. And his facial expression screams one of new.

What a noob. No bouncer in Magnolia wears a damn suit to a club where that's going to get ripped off in.

The man eyes them suspiciously. But, of course being a man, he lets his eyes wander down their bodies. The busty blonde is dressed in something as simple as a crop top, and shorts, with the usual fishnets and heels. But, maybe it's the look on her face that causes a tent up in his family area. The redhead, is coated in a black tight dress with sleeves, that barely passes her butt, and the look on _her_ face nearly made him shriek. A glare was pointed at him. The next one is a petite shorty, who—even though had no assets—managed to raise the tent in his pants again with her tight orange crop top, and her even _tighter_ orange miniskirt—and my, oh, my those _legs._ But, the look on her face added even more pain to his ding-a-ling—the red face, so fucking innocent looking.

"Aye, baldy our eyes are up here—you aren't gonna get laid by one of us. So, I suggest you take a break and put that right hand to work in the bathroom. Alright sweetheart?" Lucy says her blood red lips forming into a smirk.

The bouncer nearly blushed, at her. But, he still felt the hot rage creeping up. "Get in the back of the line." A glare directed at the busty blonde.

"I think you'll regret that in just a moment." A brunette said, grabbing his attention. Once again he can't help but feast on her curvy body. The woman is simply clad in a black bikini top, and a mini skirt, topping the outfit with what seem to be six or seven inch high heels. Her tongue darted out and ran over her dark lips. Then a smirk plays on her lips, as she points to a mark he never noticed. His blood runs cold.

The Fairy Tail mark is shown on display.

"S-Shit, sorry!" He opens the door for them, earning a flirty wink from the brunette, a glare from the redhead, a small gust of wind from the petite girl's running speed, and a middle finger from the blonde. A tick plays on his jaw. He always hated blondes.

Loud rap music blasted on through the room. Screams fill the air, as well as sweat. Cana had disappeared, and so did Lucy. Leaving Erza and Levy alone. Erza then makes a bee-line towards the bar, and asks for a strawberry cake.

"Lady, this ain't no café it a fuckin' club, order a damn drink—or get the hell off my seat." The bartender replies his hair swinging in its pony tail.

Erza feels a rage boiling in her. How dare this man talk to her? She the great _Titania_ the _Queen_ of Fairies. She could easily kill him. She could so easily, use the glass cup he's cleaning and break it, then use the glass shards to repeatedly stab him. Or maybe she could use the glass to cut his tongue, so he won't ever say such foul things again to her.

"Well, then, I'd like to have a strawberry drink—"

"Aye, _bitch_ we ain't got no strawberry shit. Now get the _fuck_ off my stool, you damn hooker."

Erza grabs the empty glass cup. Maybe she won't need to dance to have fun—a cruel smirk plays on her lips.

* * *

Levy stands alone in the club—well alone in the bathroom. After Erza ditched her many men came to fuck her, but of course Levy turned them down. Then she found herself in the bathroom, refusing to be hit on again.

Gajeel was a thug. He had the whole... _thug life_ before he joined Fairy Tail. He was a childhood friend of theirs, but suddenly vanished. And when he came back at seventeen, he had all these piercings and shit. Then he started doing drugs, smoking, drinking, hell even gambling! He was then in a small gang at that time—Phantom Lord. Well, they grew in ranks—so they're a mafia now. The reason he quit had been when he was forced to hurt Levy, disgusted by his actions, he begged for her forgiveness, and quit Phantom Lord.

Then two years prior to that Fairy Tail had been formed—by their pink-haired friend.

After that things seemed to fall in place, and then they were dating. Even though she truly loved him—she wants to show him that she's not that puny little girl, but the best damn hacker in Fairy Tail! She was a boss-ass-bitch, and Gajeel needs to see that. With a lot of courage she left the bathroom, and walked back to the land of sweating, and grinding.

* * *

Her back continued to press against his front. She moved to the beat of the music fast—and slow. His grunts of pain came out, when his tent was as big as a teepee. Lucy smirks in satisfaction, then she turns around to face him. She lets her hands wander barely touching him, and slightly press against his butt. Her continuous movement distracts from the feeling of his wallet being taken out. He grunts once more.

"Wait here, I'll start my car." He whispers huskily—painfully.

"Alright, but" she lets her fingers trail down his chest, and stop at his pants line "don't be too long."

When he turns around she quickly hides the wallet behind her back, and smirk when he's out of sight. Taking out the money, she smirks. Fifty dollars. She grabs the money, and without any need for the other things she drops the wallet. Lucy stuff it in her bra with the rest of the moolah. _Three-hundred dollars, from ten different guys._ The hour that she's been here she had only seen Levy a couple times, Cana taking shots—without the bartender? Yet no Erza. But, Mira, wasn't hard to miss—the crazy girl walking around matching people together and screaming about babies.

Lucy feels a bubbly feeling arise in her chest—happiness. With this money, she can _definitely_ afford a bus ticket. And then she'll be able to escape from this cage.

Lucy hears another song being played—and liking the beat, she dances to it. Her hips move sensually, and her hair flips around her. Somewhere during the time, she ends up dancing with this girl, another guy, and another girl. Deciding it's time for a break she quickly walks to the bathroom. In the mirror, she sees her makeup undone. She uses a napkin to wipe off some sweat from her chest, and face.

When Lucy leaves the bathroom she looks up and sees a familiar face. His dark skin glistening against the light, his dreads held in a tight pony tail, and the familiar smirk on his lips. "Aye baby how you doin'?"

"Donny!" Lucy screams in glee, jumping on him. "How are you? Is Lee here?"

"Yeah. My baby momma's whipping up some of her 'famous' drinks." He laughs, happy to see his old friend.

"Oh yeah! Isaiah, how is he?

"He's good y'know, just turned two a day ago we decided to have a night of fun, and maybe y'know...have an _after_ party." He winks at her. Causing her to laugh.

"You're still as crazy as you used to be, Don." Lucy chuckles.

"Anyways, what been up with you mama? I haven't seen you 'round lately."

"Ah well—"

" _Lucy_ " Lucy hears her name being called. The voice causes shivers to run down her spine from the lack of warmth. "Come here." Lucy looks up to see Natsu standing there with a blank face as usual. His body clad in a dress shirt that shows his hard chest, and dress pants. Oh shit how did he find her so fast? But, it's alright she already got the money.

"See ya 'round baby. Don't be a stranger aight?" Donny says sadly, and gives her a small smile. "If you have any troubles come to me, me and my fam ain't got much—but your pretty ass will always be welcome." With one last hug he walks away, and Lucy smiles sadly.

Donny, and his family, are practically _her_ family.

"Look Natsu I know—"but before Lucy can finish her sentence her back hits the wall when his lips slam into hers.

His lips are chapped but that doesn't diminish the heat that storms throughout her. Before she knew it though—she's kissing him back. His hot arms wrap themselves around her waist, and her fingers thread themselves into his hair. His cologne, and the smell of cigars wash over her. She can taste the nicotine on his lips. When Natsu pries her mouth open with his scorching hot tongue, she doesn't give a damn.

She's too busy with her lust.

A sour taste entered Lucy's mouth. And not being an idiot—she knew it's some kind of sleeping thing seeing as how, her eyes started to get tired when she swallowed it. Even though she's about to pass out she doesn't want to stop kissing him. He is a drug that she wants, desperately.

Then she passes out.

Natsu sighs as he licked his swollen lips. He grabs her body and gently carries her, hoping the pain in his pants would stop soon.

 **DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY, I HAVE LIKE TWO PROJECTS DUE ON MONDAY, AND I'M LAZY...A-A-A-A-ND I REAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY WANTED OT POST THIS! OMG THANK YOU FOR OVER EIGHTY FUCKING FOLLOWERS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I LOOOOOVE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT KISS SCENE! THANK TO MY REVIEWERS PLEASE DON'T STOP, I LOVE YOU ALL! AND OMG I HAVE OVER FFOUR-FUCKING-THOUSAND READERS! AAAAAH! Oh, please mind the mistakes. Don't, take any offence to anything in this story please, each character has their own personality. Shit, i reaaaally have to start my projects...**

 **POTATOES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for any mistakes. And this might get a little gory, idk, some of you might not like that stuff so this is a WARNING.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is too good for me to own.**

 **Let begin...**

He throws his head back as the glass of whiskey runs down his throat. He snaps his head up with a growl and smacks his cup on his desk table. The whiskey is supposed to burn his throat—none of that shit was happening. Even after so many drinks, Natsu could still taste her lips. The way her lips had the same taste of candy—Starburst to be exact. Then another taste entered his mind, the taste of honey. What a weird combination, honey and candy.

That's like soda, and hot sauce.

Running his tongue over his lips, the same pleasant taste entered his mouth—Lucy's.

* * *

The short old man strutted through the building, with a taller man by his side. The taller man has orange hair, whereas the short old man has complete white hair. Both of them expected the usual Fairy Tail when they entered—but no, that's not what they got. Everyone converses with each other loudly, and big smiles rest on their faces.

The only thing that really stayed the same was the fact they wear business clothes.

The two man are quite shocked to see this, they know that Natsu wouldn't have done this. Nor, did anyone else seeing as how they were too frightened of Natsu to object him. Then that leaves one person in their mind—the girl Natsu bought.

* * *

"I hope that dickhead knows I can sue his ass for this!" Lucy grumbles as she scrubs the toilet, keeping her head near anywhere but the toilet. She could feel a bile taste tickling her throat. Oh shit. Then as quick as she could she switched to a different stall and saw that they were all the same—all covered in pounds of shit.

"Oh fuck it!" Lucy let the bile leave her lips in the toilet she had just been cleaning. But, of course she had covered her nose. Holding the flush button, she's happy to see that it can flush now. After scrubbing it more—to the point it's spotless, she smiles in satisfaction. She wipes away the sweat that rests on her milky forehead. She nearly screams in frustration when she realized she'd only cleaned one of the fourteen toilets—in the men's room. Now, the fact it took her an hour to clean one toilet, should be enough to explain the reason she's exasperated.

The moment Lucy had woken up, she was forced to clean all the toilets—besides the one on Natsu's floor. She'd started at nine in the morning—it's now four in the afternoon. The last set of bathrooms, was this one. And sadly it'd been the worst.

Save the worst for last, eh?

The smell of bleach caked the air, and Lucy could feel herself growing a migraine at the second. Deciding she deserves a break—she leaves the bathroom. Lucy finds herself walking around the kitchen searching for some energy drinks—since she's learned from her previous mistake in overloading on sugar. Lucy finds a sour apple flavored one in the fridge, her favorite. When she drinks in the cool potation. In one gulp she manages to finish the lot of it. Tossing it in the trashcan she grins when she makes it in one shot

"I should've been a damn basketball player." She mutters to herself.

A Pink haired girl rams into her, when Lucy leaves the kitchen. Feeling a soreness in her butt, Lucy groans in dismay. "S-Sorry!" Aries yells to Lucy, a bright pink plasters itself across her cheeks.

Lucy sighs, realizing its Aries—she is after all infamous for her clumsiness. "It's alright" she says as she gets up. Picking up the things Aries dropped. "So, what's up?"

"O-Oh, sorry! Boss has requested y-your p-presence." When Aries notices her picking up the papers, she apologizes once more, earning a small chuckle form the blonde.

"Alright, I'll go see what that pink haired shithead needs." Lucy mumbles. After saying goodbye to Aries Lucy makes her way upstairs. Getting on the elevator, she realizes she's going to be seeing Natsu again after the other night. A blush makes way on Lucy's face.

Wait...is she _blushing?_ When was the last time Lucy blushed, around Salamander maybe? But, that was years ago. But, then again when she thinks of Natsu's lips pressed against hers again, a tingling feeling wraps itself around her body—no _flames_ wraps themselves around her, as her body light on fire. Heat pushes throughout her, all because of that...that...ass. _Yeah, an ass with good lips...and a good ass._

Lucy didn't know why she swallowed the drug, she knew what it was so why did she allow him to use his tongue to carry it through her mouth—oh that's right, her _lust._ Her body is lusting for him. Wanting him. Lucy's never felt something like this...it's so, strange. Men felt this way about her, but _her_ feeling this way about someone was so...avant-garde. Lucy bites her lip, when she reaches his floor, still deep in thought.

Natsu Dragneel is the most infuriating man she's ever met, and yet she _wants_ him. Her body _wants_ him. It's so weird, she _wants_ the man who's imprisoned her. She believes this is what they refer to as the Stockholm syndrome. But, that's quite inaccurate—she willingly came here to get away from her bitchy father. So, she guesses this shall be what she calls the...Starburst syndrome. Why that name? Because Starburst are delicious.

Walking into the room Lucy notices the tense atmosphere—it's suffocating.

"Did someone toot-toot in here? I mean guys c'mon, you're all what thirty-to-forty? There's a bathroom right there." Lucy smirks as her eyes fall on Gray. "Gray."

"What the hell Lucy?" Lucy shrugs in response that's when she notices the short man, and the orange haired taller man. The short man was looking at her with blood dripping from her nose, but, I guess it'd be more accurate to say he was looking at her water—or should I say milk balloons? Lucy raises her eyebrow at the short old man, who is dressed in a simple t-shirt with a robot scrawled across it and some cargo shorts.

"Well, hello!" He says, a big smile plastered on his face as he jumps to hug her.

Lucy dodges his attempt, and scowls. She looks at Natsu with a raised eyebrow "why did Santa Claus send one of his older elves here?" The man with the orange hair bursts out laughing at what she said, along with the small chuckles of the others. Looking around Lucy realizes something, one person wasn't here—Cana. "And where's Bikini Bottom at?"

Natsu rolls his eyes when the orange haired man starts crying, no tears literally falling from his face. "Ah! My own daughter hates me! What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I pushed that old lady into another cart for that turkey on Thanksgiving, leading her to a broken leg?"

Lucy furrows her eyes when she sees the grown his knees staring at the ceiling. "Oi, carrot top, what the hell are you doing? Aw, did Bugs Bunny ditch your carrot-top ass for him" Lucy says nodding her head to where Loke stands.

"No," the old man gets up and clears his throat, ignoring the insult that had been thrown his way earlier. "He's just wondering why Cana hates him. But, it's perhaps because he knocked up his high school sweetheart, than left the face of the planet."

"I told you Makarov, I was travelling, and she broke up with me. I didn't know she was pregnant!" Carrot top says, wiping away at the invisible tears.

"So wait Cana is your—"

"Enough." A loud voice stopped her from what she was saying, turning around she sees dark onyx eyes glaring at her and the two new guys. "I have something to discuss with you."

"But—"

"They are Makarov, and Gildarts, Makarov is the owner of the orphanage in which this Mafia is named after, and Gildarts is a member." Natsu lights up his cigar, and takes a deep puff. "Now, onto what I called you here for."

Lucy could feel the burning stares of the two new men—Makarov, and Gildarts. But, she supposes they're not new seeing as how Natsu just told her that one of them is a member whereas the other owns an orphanage. Lucy wonders why a mafia's name would be based off of an orphanage. But, then again she knows that Natsu and the others are childhood friends—nonetheless, she doesn't know about their pasts. Did they grow up at that orphanage? Lucy presumes they did seeing as how it's quite the contradiction—a Mafia boss just randomly knows an orphanage owner. One kills people, and the other saves them.

"Now, since you've went against my wishes, and left to some...club, you shall be punished for that."

Lucy could not believe what she is hearing. She's been cleaning shit covered toilets—literally, not figuratively—all day, and he has the fucking _audacity_ to say that she needs to be punished? No, what kind of junk is this? She wanted a night out with—okay, _yes_ her intentions weren't pure at the club, but they don't know that. What they know is she got sick of being...here. Being _trapped_ in here. Like she's a rat caught in rat trap.

Clenching her jaw Lucy looks at him right in the eye. Unwavering she says " _fine._ Whatever it could be, I'm sure it's better than what you had forced me to do, you—you...poop-eating-hot sauce smeared-buffalo-covered-in-shit-stuck-up-a-darn-donut hole!"

Natsu simply smirks at her words, which Lucy finds annoying and sexy at the same time. Annexty? Yes, that summarized Natsu perfectly, he's an annexty person. "Busty, your punishment will be..." he drags on knowing that it was annoying her. "Going on a mission with Lissana."

Everyone stops moving—except the midget, and carrot-top, since they don't know about Lucy and Lissana's one-sided beef. Lissana herself gapes at Natsu, why is he assigning her on a mission with her number one person on her kill list? For punishment? This is punishing _her_ more than Lucy. " _What?_ " Lissana screeches.

Lucy on the other hand looks composed on the outside, but is fuming on the inside. _How dare that dumb-dumb assign me to go with her? Can't he sense the tension? What the bleep! Oh wait!_ Lucy notices something, flash through his eyes which she can only recognize as a probable sadistic glint. She knows he'll be expecting her to blow up, but no. Lucy likes challenges—except Rubik's cubes, they can kiss her ass.

Since Lucy had decided on labeling Natsu as a sadist, she decides she must be a masochist seeing as how a grin stretches across her face.

" _Deal."_

What Lucy forgot though was that a masochist, and sadist are a great pair—even if the masochist will probably die.

* * *

Lights flash through her eyes as a grin rests on her face. The lights light up the city, as the sound of music blast through her ears. Ironically it's a song about fireflies, while all these lights seem like millions of fireflies put together. The best thing about those bright lights is the fact that they shine on the people—and she loves watching the people. The joyous looks on their faces. The kids laughing, and the people dancing to some street music. Maybe this is the only time they forget about the fact they're on war ground. And being outside during the late night can usually lead to death.

As they drive deeper into the area she notice the lights aren't as bright around here, and there aren't too many— _any_ laughing, or happy people. If they are it's probably because of the drugs. Lucy looks down at her revealing clothing, and groans. Hopefully this wasn't going to be hard—not something like Mission Impossible, she really can't be dealing with that shit right now.

When Lucy and Lissana reach a certain area Lissana parks her black Lykan Hypersport. Lucy notices that a small little building—perhaps a shack?—is standing in front of them. A sign glowing bright that says "FTUA" confused as to what it meant Lucy tries to figure it out her mission—why do they say mission? They're a mafia, not a spy group—is to collect the betting from their underground arena. FT probably stood for Fairy Tail, and the UA probably stands for Underground Arena.

Fairy Tail Underground Arena.

Lissana and Lucy don't mutter a single word to each other as they walk towards the shack. An awkward tension in between them. When they reach the shack Lissana turns to face Lucy. A stoic expression on her face. Lissana had picked her outfit, and Lucy's—hence Lucy's chagrin. Her body is shown off in a simple black bikini top, and a leather jacket. Along with tight leather jeans, with black combat boots. Her short hair clipped from her face. All in all, Lissana looks like a total badass.

Lucy on the other hand looks badass-ish, if that's even a word—although it's probably not. The first time the Fairy Tail group had seen her scars they felt a certain pain rise. Lucy herself stopped caring, and to be honest one of the reason she wore it was so the day she died she could choose how. Maybe if she dies the same way her mother had, she'd earn her forgiveness? Lucy has a tight black turtle neck on, of course it stops at her belly button, showing off her belly button ring. A heart in the middle of her chest, exposing more than enough cleavage. Small shorts that barely pass her butt, along with those damned fishnets. Long black boots that end at her knees play as her shoes—but, _of course_ they just _have_ to be five inch heels.

"Do _not_ wander off. Or, make a fool of us, understand?" A glare set on Lissana's face.

"Yes, Master." Lucy teases, causing a grunt of annoyance to leave Lissana's mouth. When they enter the shack they're immediately greeted by a set of stairs. Walking down the steps Lucy realizes that a terrible odor swims around—sweat, and musty people—along with faint chants. The walk down is short and two big doors await for them. Light escaping from the cracks, being their only guide.

Lucy's never been to an underground fighting place. But, judging by the size, she reckoned it'd be a cramped area—one that claustrophobic people disliked. Contrary to what she thought the place had a ceiling that seems endless, and seating areas for crowds, among crowds. Bright lights flash, and in the center of it all is a small stage containing two sweaty, bare chested men fighting with no referee. A large TV placed on top of the stage so people in the back can see. Sure the area is big, but it's not like a football stadium, however she can say about five hundred, to a thousand people are here.

"I'm going over there to get the betting money. Do _not_ move from here, got it?" Lissana sneers at her. Causing a groan to emit from Lucy's mouth.

" _Yes, Mom!"_ Lissana simply huffs, and walks away. Already planning the different ways she can torture an annoying busty blonde—particularly one that's on a mission with her.

When Lissana left from Lucy's sight, Lucy finds herself walking through the aisles, and getting bumped around by guys who need to learn what deodorant is; and stepped on by girls who need to learn what flats are. When Lucy finally reaches the front, she's smackdab in the middle of the aisle, annoying the people. Shouts of protest fill her ears, but Lucy could care any less. She watches as the bigger male with long raven hair tied in a ponytail, delivers a swift kick to the other male's gut. The Smaller male who has a Mohawk with the colors of the rainbow grunts, but doesn't falter, he delivers a roundhouse kick to the bigger man. Mohawk-Guy runs for the ropes, and pushes all his weight onto them, so he can deliver a great hit to the Ponytail-Dude. However unluckily for Mohawk-Guy, Ponytail-Dude grabs him by the arm when he's bouncing off the ropes, and slams him on the stage with a loud echo. Mohawk-Guy lies flat on the ground, not even a twitch.

The screams are resonant.

A man with a suit comes on the stage, shades covering his eyes, as he grins at the camera that projects this on the big TV. _Why the hell is he wearing shades inside?_ Lucy questions. _Maybe because of all the lights?_

"Wow! What a match. Armel Augustin, has just... _defeated_ the all-time-champion Jun Qiang! Wow, I can't even... _wow!_ " The announcer—she assumes—runs a hand down his gelled back, shiny black hair. "I just—"before the announcer can finish his sentence Jun gets up and snatches the microphone from the announcer.

"I want a fucking _rematch!_ You cheater, _Nǐ tā mā de!_ (Fuck you)"Jun sneers, getting all up in Armel's space. His hands closed around Armel's collar. Next thing she knows a knife is punctured deep in Jun's head, his eyes wide, and blood seeping through his eyes. A river of dark red blood leaves his pale lips.

Not even a scream is heard.

Must be a common thing.

Armel gets down and rips the knife from Armel's skull, Lucy can see bits of muscle, and brain on it. Jun should've known this would've happened. After all _no one_ messes with the Brotherhood. Chinese, British, Fioren or whatever. Armel smirks when he sees that the hole is big enough to seep in some light. Perhaps he should cut out both of Jun's eyeballs and send it to the 666? That name annoys him—what are they a fucking cult? He chuckles and grabs the microphone from the ground, the announcer seeming to have disappeared.

Pussy.

"The Brotherhood lives!" He shouts in a thick French accent, he shows off a tattoo Lucy never saw. It's a long sword, with angel wings coming out of it, the first wing has a cursive B, whereas the other has a cursive H. Half the crowd shouts in joy, and the other sits with clenched jaws.

Oh.

The crowd is a bunch of gang members.

With a smirk Armel gets read to drop his mike when a searing pain lands on his throat, and puddle of blood leaves his mouth. His tan skin pales, and his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. His face meets the wooden stage—at least he dropped the mike. Even if that ended up in dropping himself as well.

Lissana is shown behind him with a pissed off expression. Her hands on a small knife that she continues to wipe the dark substance off on the handkerchief she always carries in her pocket. _Why can't these dumbasses make my fucking job easy? I swear I'm 'bout to spork a bitch._ She hums in delight at that idea.

Grabbing the mike with a sigh she looks at the shocked crowd. Why are they shocked? These bitches know the rules, and yet they still do gang related shit here—if Natsu hadn't ordered her to not kill 'the-ones-who-abided-by-the-rules' she'll be swimming in a pool of blood by now. "Do you all not understand the rules? Next time this shit happens, I'll sure as hell kill _everyone_ in here," she locks her eyes on the dead eyes of a fifteen year old, "kid or not."

Lucy's gaping at Lissana. Her mouth is opening and closing like a fish right now. She can't even comprehend what had just happened. _How could one look so badass? Seriously! It just isn't fair._ Lucy thought with a pout. When Lissana comes down, they don't say anything and just walk towards the exit. When they enter the shack a loud squeal makes Lissana cringe.

"Oh my blob! That—That was, ah! You're _so_ badass! Hot dang girl, where'd you learn that shiz? And that attitude! " Lucy squeals then she begins to recite the whole scene, as if Lissana hadn't just been there. While Lucy is rambling Lissana takes a chance to look at her, and before she knows it a small smile is present on her face.

The car ride back was filled with small talk.

* * *

 **So, um did you guys like? Thank you all for the beautfiul reviews i couldn't be any happier, and i'm still happy over the fact i got over 6,000 readers - i don't know if i told you guys. Sorry i didn't update soon, i just needed to make the chapter perfect. It was kinda rushed! PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING AAAAAH, I JUST GET SOOOOOOOOO HAAAPPY! OMG Y'ALL GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS ON OCTOBER, 19? YAAAAASSS THIS CHIKAAAA! Lol, my friends birthday is the day before mine, my grandpa's birthday too, and my other friend's birthday is the day after! I'M TURNING FOOOOOOURTEEEEEN! OOH i'm being forced to go to Victoria Secret by my Mom, and Cousin. Ugh! :D. I JUST WANT WALMART UNDIEEEEEES! But, i still can't wait, i wanna get a sweatshirt, and some sweat pants!**

 **And omg guys some of these reviews killed me! XD! Oh Zahira i took that review to google translate, there's only so many things three years of middle school french can get me! Lol!**

 **Btw, i don't want anything in this story to offend anyone, and i might add different languages like I did in this chapter. But, I'M USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE, SO DON'T COMMENT ABOUT IT! But, if i do have a Chinese speaker here, tell me if that's the correct way to say Fuck you or not, lol i'm gonna do that to my BFF Megan. (Love you!) If i'm writing a certain language wrong, and a person here speaks it, correct me alright! Though, not in a bitchy way.**

 **OH YEAAAH I FORGOT! SO, GUYS I'M THINKING OF MAKING ANOTHER CONTINENT WHERE FIORE IS IN, CAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO BE IN NORTH AMERICA, IT JUST DOESN'T SIT WELL WITH ME, AND IT WILL BE WEIRD IF I DO IT IN ASIA. So, i was thinking of a new continent, review about what you think of this idea!**

 **POOPSICLES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Wtf do i have to write this still? BITCH I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HOT DAMN!**

 **:D**

 **My friends tell me I need Dr. Phil...**

 **Excuse any mistakes!**

 **Lets begin...**

Her _fair green hair swarmed around her head, like a pool of green. Her eyes wide—exposing what he hates the most. Her white nightgown is dyed with the color of blood, and her lips are a bloody red. The dark substance soaks into the white silky sheets of the bed, as the boy trembles. His eyes wide, and tears running down his cheeks. His hands continue to shake, as they drop the thing they were holding—a knife._

 _One soaked with blood._

 _The boy's orange mane sticks to his forehead, his sweat acting as a glue. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. How could he live with himself after this? This was wrong—what he did was wrong. No matter what she did to him. But, maybe...just maybe she deserved it. He didn't deserve those once warm brown eyes, looking at him with such a hatred. Nor did he need her witchy nails dragging into his flesh no more._

 _Maybe, just maybe...this was okay._

* * *

Loke wakes up with a gasp, sweat dripping off of his forehead, his hands shaky. The sweat rolls off of his chin, and trails down his bare chest. The body next to him moans, as it gets up. Her long pink hair a mess on her head—but to him she looks beautiful. _Especially_ without that damned sheet covering her.

"Are you okay?" Aries asks in a small voice, touching his shoulder.

Loke calms slightly at her touch. After years—six months—of pursuing her she's finally his—and he didn't want to mess that up by telling her his horrible childhood. Loke had never been insecure—but around this... _vixen_ he's as insecure as they come.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." _Or a memory._

* * *

Lucy casually whistles as she swings her legs from her position—on Natsu's desk. Natsu simply sighs at her, though he can't say he particularly hates it. If Natsu didn't want her on his desk, then she'd be off in less than a second—but she's still on it. By the time she and Lissana came from their task, he thought there'd be a cat fight. So it was quite surprising for him to see Lucy talking animatedly to Lissana, while the latter just listened.

Seems like they're friends—well, acquaintances would be better fit, seeing as how daggers are being thrown at Lucy by Lissana's eyes. Lucy on the other hand, listens to Lissana talk about what happened the night before; while Lucy simply plans her escape.

During the night the building is left empty, leaving only Lucy. However high tech cameras, and other gadgets secure the place—and keep her from leaving. So, what she needed to do was turn them off—but, from where? Lucy looks over at Levy's laptop, and smirks. Levy's the tech girl, so she will most likely have the options and stuff connected to her laptop. Now, the real problem was getting the laptop by itself, and breaking into it. Levy carries her laptop like it's her lifeline, and Lucy's sure she put some kind of hard password on it, and perhaps even eye scanners.

Then Lucy looks over at Gajeel—maybe Lucy couldn't convince Levy to leave her laptop, but perhaps a certain boyfriend can. With a mischievous grin Lucy lies down on the desk, her head hanging next to Natsu's arm. She looks at the computer and realizes he's on his Email. "E, u, um...g? O, and" Lucy squints to see the last upside down letter, for the name of the person Natsu's emailing.

Natsu rolls his eyes at her, and closes the tab. Looking at her he raises an eyebrow when he notices the mischievous glint in her eyes. _What's she up to now? Another prank on Max?_ He holds back a smirk when he remembers seeing Max faint, due to the spider that had been on him—where did Lucy get the fake spider, he didn't know. He doesn't know why but it feels as though a certain weight has been lifted off his shoulder when he stares at her—perhaps it's because when he first saw her she had dull eyes, with blood covering most of her body.

Celeste, is the name she had given him. But, he'd already known whom she was—Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Layla and Jude. He didn't know why he stuck around her, giving her his alias—Salamander, the name he went by on his tasks. His _tasks._ Looking away from her Natsu stares blankly at the screen before him.

 _His tasks._

Lucy raised an eyebrow as to why he stared at her for a minute, then looked away looking like he needed to take the greatest mondo duke of his life. To be honest she didn't dislike hi looking at her with such an intensity, with those smoldering green eyes. _Green to brown. What a weird combination._ She sits up and looks over at Lissana whose blue eyes hold a dark glint.

 _Green to blue beats green to brown._

"Pie! Mr. Yelloooow!" Lucy sings as she jumps of the desk, and sits in between them, pushing Cana off the couch. She puts her arms around them and smirks. "Don't ya wanna have a quickie with your girlies?" Laxus, and Gajeel both glance at each other before nodding. Both wanting to ravish their girlfriends who've been ignoring their sexual needs since the night the girls snuck out.

"Well," Lucy smirks, popping some keys from the middle of her breast, "I can book you guys a room!" Gajeel and Laxus both wondering how that doesn't hurt.

Laxus snatches the keys, and grabs a startled Mira by the arm. Gajeel follows quickly behind, and lifts a shocked Levy into his arms—Levy was so shocked she'd forgotten about her laptop. Lucy grins at her prize, _easy as pissing off Max!_ Now, what she'd need to do is get the laptop alone. Even though Lucy is a great street thief, can she really do it when it's wide in the open?

Lucy sees Lissana looking at her phone, Loke seeming really into a book, Cana sleeping on the ground, and Natsu searching through his drawers. Lucy slowly moves near the laptop, when she's a foot away from it, she looks to see if anyone's noticed her approaching the laptop. Lucy's heart thumps when she sees Loke look up from his book. She gulps, when his eyebrows furrow, but he doesn't look at her. She tries to act as inconspicuous as she can. She glances back at him, and nearly sighs in relief when he goes back into his book. As fast as Lucy can she grabs the laptop, and leaves the room, yelling she needs a snack.

Lucy goes to the nearest bathroom she can find and walks into a stall, making sure to lock it. She sits on the seat and opens the skinny laptop. She recognizes the brand, and whistles when she realizes she read in a magazine this is the world's best laptop. The Macbake? Macaroni? Something like that—she was too busy running from the cops at that time.

Lucy bites her bottom lip, when she remembers Levy must have a password on her laptop. A small smile takes her face when she sees that her screen saver is a picture of ten little kids, she can instantly tell it's them when they were younger. The care free smiles on their faces are so different from their looks now—the calculating ones. And she couldn't have believed her eyes when she saw the largest smile out of all of theirs on Natsu. His fingers into a fist, and pressed on Gray's cheek, while Gray repeats the same action on Natsu. Erza stands over them with small smile as she gets ready to punch both their heads. Mira and Cana both hug the life out of an unprepared Levy, but a smile still plays at their lips. Gajeel, and Laxus look as though they're snickering at Loke's direction. A blurred fist coming his way, as if he didn't see the fist he continues to grin with closed eyes, as he runs his fingers through his hair. The idiot was probably trying to hit on a girl.

A small sad smile takes Lucy's face. _That's right, I don't belong here. And I never will._

Sadly Levy has a password on her laptop—and a difficult one at that. Lucy knows that if she keeps attempting to get in, an alarm will be triggered. So, she keeps herself at two tries. Of course Lucy has never done this before, so she fails at both attempts, and lets out a sigh. Guess she'll have to figure out another way to do this. With another deep sigh Lucy shuts off the laptop and steps out of the stall, unfortunately she sees someone with many hickeys facing the mirror.

To her dismay it's Levy.

With wide eyes she quickly closed the stall shut. Today just isn't Lucy's lucky day—Levy saw her, "Lucy are you okay?" Levy asks, concerned for her blonde friend.

Lucy can feel her blood pulsing through her veins, her heart beating at an erratic pace. Her lips suddenly feel dry, and her hands start to get clammy. A sudden surge of guilt washes over her. Why does she feel so bad for lying to her, when she'd met her just about a month ago? Swallowing down the growing guilt, she lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm good...just constipated."

Levy smiles slightly—with a cringe of course, she didn't need to know about Lucy's troubles with pooping. Shaking her head she looks in the mirror once more and tries to fix her hair—Gajeel sure knows how to leave his marks. "Alright, I'll be going back to the room now."

Lucy's eyes widen—if Levy goes back into the room, that'll mean that she'll know her laptop is missing. Shit, she needs to figure out a different solution. "Oh! Um, Bisca said she needed you earlier—but I told her you were too busy getting it on with Pie."

Levy has never been gladder for the innovation of stalls, then she is now—her whole body was filled with a bright red. "O-Okay!"

Lucy lets out a sigh of relief when she hears the bathroom door close. Sitting up, with the laptop safe in her hands, she leave the bathroom. Lucy double checks down the halls and quickly runs over to the elevator so she can go back to the room. Leaning her head back on the cool tile wall—she lets out a breath she'd been holding.

When the elevator stops at the top floor, Lucy leaves it with another one of her constant sighs. She tiptoes over to the doors of the only room that lies on the floor—and creeps one of them slightly open. Looking through the crack she notices that the room is empty—her lucky day. Opening the door as quick as she can, she runs over to the table it was originally on and places it there. _Damn, I should be a flippin' ninja! Ooh, Teenage Awesome Lucy Human! I can already see those green turtles getting mad at me._

"Why do you have Levy's laptop?"

 _Well, there goes my ninja dream—it's okay Leonardo you and your turtle group are canon._

Swirling around Lucy is met with the playboy of the group. His eyebrows raised, and his brown eyes smothered with a layer of suspicion. Lucy—with all her years of lying—fiddles her fingers, and bites her lips—trying to look innocent. She furrows her eyebrows slightly, before looking up. "I...I was trying to look something up. And I knew the Cotton Candy Tyrant wouldn't let me do anything, so I had to sneak it out."

Loke being quite gullible when it came to the familiar blonde decided to believe her. He lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes "I'm going to take a nap on the couch, tell me when I'm needed."

Lucy nods, and watches as he lays on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. Something then hit her heart with a hard impact—there goes the guilt again.

* * *

" _A monster! Don't look at him."_

" _He's not crying."_

" _What is he?"_

" _She was a good woman."_

 _"First his own Mother, now her. What a cursed child."_

 _The boy stood there staring at the casket of his adoptive mother. He should've known no one would believe him when he said she was hurting him—they all had the sick thought of him harming himself, for attention. He looked down at his hands, and saw the sickly stain the blood left. Suddenly the casket was replaced with his "mother's" body. Her lifeless doll like body standing there—her eyes rolled all the way back. A hole in her chest, and a sick smile on her face._

 _His eyes widened—yet no fear, or sympathy took hold of his heart—only relief, and joy. With clenched teeth the boy ran from the woman's dead body—from the painful remarks of her friends. He ran until his lungs burned, and his legs were too numb to feel anything. He ran until he reached his favorite park—the Sakura tree park._

 _That wasn't the actual park's name of course—but that's what he and his friends called it, due to the excessive amount of Sakura trees. Loke walks over to the tree he and his group of misfits had claimed as their own—the biggest one there. As cliché as it was it was the one at the top of a hill—looking down at the rest of the park._

 _He let his back hit the tree as he slid down it. Waiting for tears to sprout in his eyes—yet it never occurred. Why could he not cry? Was he so far gone, that tears didn't affect him anymore? Maybe he was a monster...maybe. He's seen what killing had down to one of his closest friends. His once constant smiles, had turned into rare smirks. A serious expression plastered onto his tan skin—it scared him to know Natsu was that age and he had the look of a twenty year old._

 _The look of a person whose seen many deaths._

 _I guess working for Zeref does that to you._

 _The boy was too far invested in his thought to notice the body that neared him. The body of a woman who had long silky blonde hair—and bright brown eyes, along with pearly white teeth._

" _She deserved it." Her soft voice comes out._

 _His eyes widen. He gulps down the thick saliva. The way she'd said it, made him realize that she'd known the truth. That a burglar hadn't gotten to her—he did._

 _Loke did._

" _Hi" she smiles—and he swears she bewitched him. That smile instantly got rid of the guilt he felt, the warmth warming his heart. "I'm Layla Heartfilia."_

* * *

Loke's eye lids crack open as he takes in his surroundings. He'd only been asleep for a good ten minutes. A fond smile graces his features, as a nostalgic looks takes ahold of his eyes. He'd always remember that day—the day that started it all. He looks around the room and sees the blonde girl spinning on Natsu's chair. Mocking him in a deep voice.

Loke chuckles, silently.

A sheepish smile grows on her face when she realizes he saw her—and Loke can't help but smile at that smile. The smile that holds so many similarities to her mother. To the woman who'd saved him. Loke realizes then that Lucy Heartfilia is a splitting image of Layla—one could mistake her as her twin. They both hold that bright warm smile, which can melt the biggest glacier. Those big brown orbs that looked innocent—but when it comes to these Heartfilia woman, you can't judge a candy by its wrapper.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that? I know I'm finer than Francisco Lachowski, but you don't have to stare at me like that—it's creepy." Lucy says with a teasing tone. Lucy can be pretty observant, and she can tell something is bothering Loke. Most people in this case would probably leave it be—well at least most people with sense. Who in their right minds would ask a mafia member what's wrong? But, this is Lucy Heartfilia—a girl who acts like she higher than cloud nine. "What's wrong with you? You look like you ate something bitter. Wait, no, you look like you want to cry."

Loke rolls his eyes at her bluntness. Maybe he should tell her how he knew her mom, and everything he knows about—no! He can't do that. Layla Heartfilia has many enemies, and if Lucy found out who her mother _truly_ was, she'd try to dig deep—and digging into the past will get her killed.

"I killed my adoptive mother, when I was twelve." He spits out—his brain not comprehending what he said. After he realizes what he just told her, he freaks out for a mere second before realizing maybe...this is what he needs. To talk about what happened—and not to someone who's killed. Someone who still has a light in them.

 _Wow...zero to a hundred real quick. If I'd known I would've been having a heart-to-heart I would've prepared. Geez, way to leave a girl unprepared Loke._ So, he killed his mom—well his adoptive mother. Maybe he had a reason; you don't take a life without any justification. That's just... _wrong._ When you start taking lives without reason—that's when you lose your humanity. Of course there are different ways to lose your humanity.

Lucy knows three people who lost theirs in three different ways.

"Um, why?" Lucy's voice cuts through the silence.

Loke's tongue darts out, as he goes in to lick his lips. It shouldn't be this hard—but it is. It feels like him talking to her mother once more. "She caused me pain. I wanted to end the pain."

The first time he'd seen Karen walk into the orphanage he and his friends called home—she seemed like an angel. Her long green hair framing around her warm brown eyes, he'd sworn he saw a halo. Most the people that came into the orphanage adopted the little kids, the babies—and the toddlers. So, when Gramps—as they referred to Makarov—came over to him with a big smile he was confused.

Then he'd heard it.

The three words he'd longed to hear his whole—ten years—life.

" _You're being adopted."_

When he'd gotten to his new "home" he was elated, he was bouncing up and down in the car. His room was a big room with all the things a ten year old needed. The first month had been the best of his life—and then it went downhill. She'd shown her true colors. She didn't want a _son,_ she wanted a slave.

She didn't go easy on him at all.

She'd force him to do hard things, which put a strain on his ten year old body—and _punish_ him when he didn't. He didn't mind it—he was hurt, yes. But, he told himself he could live with it. After all now he had someone who wanted him—even if it was a cruel reason.

Then it got even worse.

Her friends would come, and he'd be forced to clean after them, the worst they ever did to him was make him high. Maybe that's what had set his path. Two years after the same routine of lying to _his_ friends—even though he was positive they knew the truth—he broke.

He grabbed the knife and plunged it through her.

Loke was so lost in his thought's he didn't notice Lucy's light footsteps. He did however, notice the light, yet sweet kiss she'd placed on his forehead. Lucy knew instantaneously what he'd been talking about. She'd suffered the same thing he did.

"You did nothing wrong. What comes around, _always_ comes back around. She was your tormentor from the past. And you, _Leo_ were strong enough to defeat her. Don't be ashamed."

Loke's eyes widen as Lucy wraps her long thin fingers around his cheeks, a bright smile just for him. Tears threaten to come falling down his face.

"You're brave, and strong for that. Leo the Lion."

" _A Lion is brave, and strong. And so are you, Leo." Layla says with a loving smile._

The tears fall.

This is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia.

This is Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who'd wormed her way into all their hearts.

He couldn't protect Layla, but he sure will protect her.

 _He'll be a Lion, for the ones he cares for._

* * *

 **WOW! A lot was revealed int his chapter, guys! Just who was Layla Heartfilia in the past, hmmm? Sorry, i went a little MIA lol. OH AND REMEMBER I'M DOING THAT WHOLE THING WHERE THERE'S A NEW CONTINENT AND THAT'S WHERE FIORE IS IN! SO THERE WILL BE SOME REFERENCES!**

 **READ THIS PLEASE:**

 **Guys, I don't hate Lissana. I don't really like those stories that make her the most evil person, and Lucy a big ol' saint. Lissana is a good person in the show, and I think you guys should respect that she's not a villain. Of course I'm all NALU, but Lissana is a good person. And in this story i want her and Lucy to be friends. I like stories where Lissana and Lucy BOTH like Natsu, and are friends. Not those stories that depict Lissana as such an evil character. Plus I might just ship her with someone in this story (; BUT REMEMBER YOU ARE ALL ENTITLED TO YOUR OWN OPINIONS! IF SOMEONE REVIEWS SOMETHING BITCHY, IMMA POINT THIS OUT AND BE LIKE "READ YA DUMBASS!" :DDDD**

 **So I finally got a new phone! And it's a...**

 **IPHONE 7!**

 **DIN! DING! DING!**

 **Lol. It's not that different form the six, besides it waterproof, and a better camera, and its faster. The home button also shuts off when the phone is off. The home button is also more touchscreen-ish then it is a button. Oh! You also have live photos. MERRY THANKSGIVING! :DD**

 **REVIEW AND LOOOOOOVE!**


	11. Special

**THIS IS A DIFF STORY! i JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU'D LIKE THE IDEA! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HT &SB!**

 **Unedited (as always.)**

The wind was just nice.

The sun was just right.

Everything was perfect in her imperfect world at this moment.

Her hands shook slightly by her sides, causing her to fist them together—and occasionally dry the sweat. Her mouth was dry, and her heart beat was erratic. It felt as if she'd just run from one continent to the other, nonstop. Her lungs seemed as though they could never get enough of the polluted oxygen that lied in the air. As if a ball filled with millions on millions of spikes was lodged in her trachea.

Her nose stung with the waterfall that ran down her face. In her head was a world filled with darkness. A room with no light. A labyrinth with no exit. A hall of mirrors that pointed to her demons. A conference table in which she sat idly around, as the others made her choices for her. Her mind wasn't her own, it was simply something she claimed for another.

For The Demon—as she called it.

The Demon was a voice in the back of her head, one that would tell her what to do. It made her feel worthless, and hopeless. The Demon was a monster—a demon that played with her. No—it was worse than that. A fucking devil that played her like a fiddle. One that'd call its friends over in the back of Lucy's head as they sat and laughed—controlling every action she made.

The Demon looked exactly like her.

Yet, instead of looking as polished as Lucy always did—it was bloody. It looked as though it bathed in blood twice per day and never washed it off. Her long hair that people adored—one that she abhorred; was matted with streaks of red, staining her once sunny blonde hair. The eyes that reminded people of a good bar of milk chocolate, the eyes that always seemed empty—were filled with malice. The nose that her mom had once called a 'bunny-nose' was crooked—to the point where it didn't lie in the middle of its nose. Then one would be foolish to not notice the large scar that ran in the middle of its body. And the arms that were bent backwards. Legs that had the feet set in a new formation.

It looked like a disfigured her.

It looked just the way she did on the day of the accident—just seven years older.

Lucy's body swayed slightly as the wind shook it. The Demon screamed at her.

 _ **Do it! You're not needed, nobody wants you here!**_ It's scratchy—hiss like voice yelled.

 _But...I-I-I don't want to die!_

 _ **Well, who are you helping by staying alive? Your father can barely stand to look at you—let alone talk to you.**_

Lucy's tears sped up, as she realized that it was true. Ever since that day her father had been ashamed to look at her. For every time he did he saw his wife—the woman he'd loved the most. And it was her fault that she was gone.

 _M-Mrs. Spetto said—_

 _ **That you shouldn't listen to me? That the accident wasn't your fault? That you should live? Lies, lies, lies!**_ It screeched, running around Lucy's mind and punching ferociously at the wall—causing a loud headache to boom through her. _**She said that you weren't at fault for what happened. But, we all know it's true. Your father does. You do. And hell, so does your mother!**_

 _I-I...maybe that's true. But Mom wouldn't want me to die she—_

 _ **Do you wanna see her?**_ A lob sided grin stretch on its face, a cackle slipping out.

 _More than anything!_ Lucy yelled back. Life and death was a matter that had confused her—one minute she'd want to live and the other she'd want to die. But, one thing she knew for sure was the fact that she'd do _anything_ to see her mom just once again. To hear her sweet melodic voice, one that soothed her worries and fears.

 _ **Then jump, jump and you'll see her! She's waiting for you, waiting for you to come! She screams for you—begs for you, so**_ **jump** _ **!**_

A gasp left Lucy's lips as she pondered over what it said. If she jumped she'd be able to see the one person that truly loved her. The one person she could count on—her hero. Her mom. Her best friend. If she jumped her father wouldn't have to deal with the pain of seeing her every day—the pain of her being a constant reminder that the person that he'd given everything to was never coming back. She was the one reminder of that.

If she left Mrs. Spetto wouldn't be so insistent on working more—even though she has a frail body at fifty-four. If she jumped Aquarius wouldn't have to keep skipping dates with her boyfriend just to see her. If she left Virgo could...Virgo could quit. If she left...everyone would be happy. If she left... _she'd_ be happy.

If she left...

Lucy's foot skids backwards as she takes one last look at the school roof. The roof she'd always sneak on during the night to get the best views of the stars. The roof where she met Jory the school janitor. This was it. This was goodbye.

Her other foot slips off.

Her body tilts backwards, with a close of her eyes.

And she's falling.

Falling to make the ones she cares for happy.

Falling to see her mother.

Falling to get rid of the ache she always feels.

* * *

Natsu groaned at the crack of his bones. _Fuck student council. I'm never coming to another stupid ass meeting on some stupid shit._ Erza had held a meeting on the excess of littering in the school. Please he couldn't give a damn about that irrelevant stuff.

Throwing his empty chip bag on the courtyard, he smirks. _Choke on my shit Erza._

As the president of the student council he had too much work. He legit couldn't give a fuck about what was going on at the school—and he knows for sure that Erza is the only one that actually gives a shit about the student council out of everyone else. He then frowns as he remembers how the student body chose an ice cream booth for their spring fair. _Bitch please I wear the fucking crown—and I want a goddamn hot chocolate booth._

Running his hands through his thick pink locks, he loosens his tie as a yawn ripples through him. He stretches his neck until a satisfying pop is hears. Then he stretches his arms until another satisfying—

"What the fuck!"

A shift of weight occurs in his arms. Causing him to grip whatever fell on them.

Lying in his arms is the body of a woman. Fresh tears stain her cheeks, and Natsu can't help but glare at her. _Fuck my life, now it's raining blondes?_ Then a sudden thought occurs to him, the school was empty seeing as how everyone left but him—because of a stupid bitch named Erza. So, no one could've pushed her off wherever the fuck she fell from—which was probably the school roof. So that leaves one option.

She jumped.

Natsu's eyes widen.

 _Oh fuck my life_ again _, now I'm dealing with a suicidal chick?_

 **So, i haven't updated in like forever. But, i'm still working on that chapter - lol. Not lol. Idk lol. ANYWAYS, i was thinking about a story i could do after i finished this one and so this idea suddenly struck me and it's called Suicidal Chick. Here's the blurb:**

 _ **After a traumatic occurance Lucy Heartfilia develops Schizophrenia. Dying was supposed to be her escape - her heaven. But, no. The pink haired boy whom caught her made sure she stayed in her hell. The world of the living. After a sudden change in mind Lucy decides to fight off her the demon in her head and grow strong. So, in the process of becoming strong she finds out the idols of the school - the student council is actually filled with killers. Oh, and just a heads up certain accidents may lead her into falling for the biggest whore in Magnolia - the president of the student council.**_

 _ **"Brains are for smart asses, brawns are for dumbasses. But together, they give you a whole 'nother level of asses - the badasses." -Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **"Sometimes i wonder if my sole purpose in life is to hurt." -Lucy Heartfilia**_

 **Soooo did ya like? Tell meeee, cuz if you didn't i'll stop.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JK! I'll keep writing this (maybe), and i decided to push Dear Journal off until i have a goal for that story - so this here is your next story, and you're welcome for the prologue!**


	12. Chapter 11

_His large footsteps were wobbly. A large bottle of vodka in one hand, and nothing in the other. A crooked smile revealed his yellowed teeth, and his bloodshot eyes gleamed in the night. The occasional gunshot could be heard from where he walked. Along with an accompanied scream. He chugged down the last bit of his alcohol, before throwing the glass at a wall. He'd had nowhere to live now._

 _The bitch left._

 _Along with the money—she was the breadwinner after all._

 _It was less than twenty-four hours ago, when he'd been evicted from his house. And as usual, he drowned his anger in a bottle of alcohol—wasting the bits of money he had, on the crack in his system, along with the weed in his pocket. Now he was in a quandary. How the hell would he get his shit, if the bitch couldn't provide his money?_

 _He grumbled out a string of profanities, before turning the corner in the alleyway._

" _No, please—"_

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

 _His mindless footsteps stopped, when he'd heard the familiar sound of a gunshot—gunshots, in this case. He looked up, and nearly stuttered at what he saw. No, it wasn't the bloody body of a male on the ground. With a couple fingers sprawled across him, and its nails having been ripped off._

 _No, it was the fact that he knew the killer._

" _Jose?"_

 _Jose Porla looked up from the dead body before him—the piece of shit thought drugs were free—it's Magnolia,_ everything _is money. Even a decent blowjob nowadays. Jose's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his old friend._

" _Jude?"_

 _A large grin stretched across Jude's face. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Jose smirked, and walked towards him. "Business, you?"_

 _Jude coughed out of embarrassment—he was no fool. He knew that Jose Porla was the don of Phantom, and held and alliance with Sabertooth, Oracion Seis, and GrimoIre Heart—they were known as The Alliance. Whereas Fairy Tail, Bloody Army, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid heal were known as The Allegiance._

" _Got kicked outta my place, couldn't keep up with the rent."_

 _Jose's eye brows raised to the roof—he knew for a fact that Jude's daughter—the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia, was the breadwinner. So, what'd happened to her? Is she dead? "Don't you have that daughter of yours, the one with the sweet mouth, and assets?"_

" _Had to sell her off," Jude said with a roll of his eyes. The bitch had even seduced his friends._

 _Jose licked his lips, as he tucked the gun into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. "To who?"_

" _Fairy Tail."_

 _The two words had caused a growl to leave his mouth. It was quite weird though, because he knows that Natsu Dragneel doesn't buy people often. Only if he thinks they deserve a new home, or some sort of sappy shit like that. So, what shit did Jude do to lead the only girl who could give good head in this piece of shit city, taken away by Fairy Tail._

 _Jose's lips turned into a smirk, as he watched Jude stand awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other._

 _He just may have some use for him._

" _Do you know anything about Omerta?"_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia has a plan.

Maybe not the best, but a plan indeed.

However, after a week of sitting around and planning—along with observing, she finally has a stable plan. A way to escape.

Lucy is going to escape _tonight._

For the whole week—after the whole laptop failure—Lucy's been watching Natsu. Lucy would stay in the office with him after everyone leaves and watch his actions. Levy might've been the one who designed the security and all of that—but Natsu is the one that controls it. Lucy has found out that during the daytime when everyone is here the security is off. However, right when it strikes nine at night it's turned on. Seeing as how that's when majority of the people leave. From then on they have to ask Natsu to turn it off, because it _will_ go off if they don't ask.

Lucy didn't really know anything about the security, but she knew that it'd go off seeing how it was kind of obvious.

When Natsu finished up his work, and needed to turn off the security he'd need to do it from his office. A time would be set and he'd need to leave before his time limit runs out. That's what Lucy gathered.

In the storage room is a vent, Lucy would go into the storage room before Natsu leaves and go up the vent. The end of the vent leads to the outside—sweet freedom. Of course she'd have to do this in the one minute time limit.

Hopefully she doesn't get caught.

A happy hum makes its way out of her mouth, as she walks to the room. She'd woken up an extra thirty minutes earlier so she could come in early—the pink prick should be grateful. But, then again this will be the last she sees them. Well, they did have their nice adventures. From cleaning dookie to cleaning more dookie.

What a time.

It seems impossible to get the smile off of Lucy's face, and she knows it wouldn't be coming down anytime soon. Because tonight will be the night she's been waiting for since she was ten years old. A dream that seemed to be just a dream—until she met Salamander. He reignited that hope in her heart—that one day she'd get to be free. That one day she wouldn't be sad anymore.

As Lucy makes her way through the large doors she yells out "mornin' Dragonmeal!" Surprisingly Lucy doesn't spot Natsu on his 'I'm-the-mother-fucking-boss-so-respect-me-bitches' seat. As she looks around she's even more surprised to not notice him anywhere. "Oh...my glob! He's late, holy shiz he's gonna hear it from me!" Lucy snickers to herself as she makes her way over to the couch, taking a small sip of the coffee that was meant for Natsu. _EW, this shiz is nasty, why in the world would he like little sugar—and why the fudge-balls did I drink it?_

Just as Lucy was about to relax on the long couch, she sees a body sprawled across it. His legs a little too long for it, causing them to rest on one of the arms. One arm was laid across his stomach, and the other cover his eyes. His white dress shirt stuck to his skin, accentuating his muscles. A couple buttons unbutton—allowing a good view of his tan chest. Lucy's eyes fall onto his face. His rosy lips were slightly parted, letting air flow out. The pink on his head was scattered all over the area they laid.

He looked cute—yet in a sexy way, a way in which only he could pull off.

At that moment Lucy would shamefully admit she'd wanted to touch him.

To trace her fingers on his smooth skin—with the rarest scar. To run her fingers through his wild hair—even if they made her hungry. To run her finger over his lips, and pretend it was her own lips—sad, she knows.

Lucy still couldn't understand _why_ her heart sped up around him. Or why she was particularly interested in annoying him the most. Why she'd day dream about his lips pressed against her, his hands playing Indiana Jones. But alas, Lucy couldn't have that. Because she knows if she gets one more taste it'll be even harder walking through that door—walking towards her freedom.

With a deep sigh Lucy drops the finger that unconsciously rose, and places the coffee on the table—blowing the shit up, and sending it to hell in her mind. A small frown situates itself on Lucy's lips. _He was working late again._

"Alright Natsu, sweet dreams." A small smile makes foreword on her lips, as she decides to leave him alone. He was cruel, but he was an angel in comparison to the shit she grew up with. Even though she'd already told herself she would get up, her body is stuck in the same position. As if her body had another mind, it slowly leans in—and Lucy has no power to stop it.

His lips are suddenly really interesting.

Enticing.

His lips are suddenly the most titillating thing she'd ever seen. The way the lips would part made her wonder how it would feel if her lips were captured in them—would it be like last time? A sizzling battle brewed up by their lust? Would oceans of pleasure wave over her? Would—

 _Fuck! STOP!_ She screamed, putting an immediate halt to whatever was going to happen as her body leaned in closer to his provocative lips. _Don't, this isn't right. You want to be free, and do this and he'll always be on your mind—even if you escape, you'll be haunted. Think, Lucy, think!_

His lips that were a hair away, moved further and further as she created the space.

Letting out a deep sigh, Lucy gets up before she does—

A force pulls her down. A bolt of electricity spreads through her, flames igniting at the part he touched. A thudding went off in her chest that she soon identified as her heart. His heat engulfed her as he pulled her down. Her body is squished in between the couch and his body.

 _Shitake mushrooms, he's awake!_ A pool of red formed on her cheeks, as she turned her head to face him. His arm encloses itself around her body, brushing against the underside of her breast. Causing a string of heat to travel down to her stomach. His eyes are still closed, and his breathing is still going the same pace.

He's still asleep.

 _Thank glob._

"Wendy..." he mumbled, causing Lucy to nearly jump in fright. His eyes were still shut. _Is—is he talking in his sleep?_ "I'm...sorry."

His tone is laced with sleep but at the same time he sounds broken. Like a broken child. The way his voice cracked when he said sorry. He sounded as Lucy used to back when she was still a kid. Lucy never thought she'd see the day when Natsu Dragneel sounded vulnerable—that he didn't have anything under control.

She felt something in her clench.

This _Wendy_ sounds important to him.

"I'll...find you. I'll kill...him." Suddenly his voice changes from heartbroken to one of malice. One of hatred. It's laced with so much venom she felt a sliver of fear trickle down her spine. A muscle pressed itself against the skin of his jaw—ticking.

Then his eyes sprung open.

Brown to green.

He blinks.

She blinks.

Then she meets a fist to her face.

* * *

The throbbing in her nose didn't get better, not even with the icy chill of the bag on her nose. "I can't believe you flip-a-donking punched me!"

Natsu rolls his eyes, as he types away on his computer. "Who the fuck sneaks on a sleeping man who's killed more than he's saved?" A small headache forms in the back of his head, as he reads through his emails.

"Well, technically" Lucy took a deep inhale, and winces when her nose stings "you pulled me down."

Natsu takes a sip of his warm coffee, and types a quick reply to Juvia. Apparently Phantom is planning for something, and Juvia can't figure it out. Because the old bastard Jose was the only one who knew it. And then there was the fact a new member has joined, and the worst part of it was he was Lucy's old man. This complicated shit even further.

 _Fucking hell. I should've just been a damn stockbroker._

The nasty purple bruise that was Lucy's nose, starts turning yellow in some parts. "Oh fudge it!" Lucy grabs two ices from the Ziploc bag, and stuffs them up her nose. "Oh heeeeell yeah."

Natsu looks up and shakes his head at her, then goes back on work.

Lucy bites her lip and wonders if she should ask. Of course it'd be crossing the boundary line, and it'd be too personal. But, at the same times Lucy's curiosity was getting the best of her and she didn't know what was right and wrong at the moment. _You know what, eff this, I'll just ask him—not like I'll be here tomorrow._ "Who's Wendy—"

The sound of a gun firing echoed through the room, and Lucy felt a blazing pain in her shoulder. Her arm felt like stampeded of elephants were jumping up and down like it was a damn trampoline. Lucy had to bite her lip to try and suppress the fact it'd hurt. Since the bastard with the gun had just fucking shot her—right after he punched her. How the hell did he even get it out so fast?

Classy.

Really classy.

"Mention her again and I swear to whoever the hell is up there I'll make sure it hurts worse than that, do you fucking understand?" His eyes are deadly serious, and a 'don't-fuck-with-me' expression plays on his face. Even Lucy wouldn't dare to question him further.

"Fine—"

"It's a fucking yes or no question, so yes or no? If not I can shoot at your other shoulder and make you understand."

With a clench of her jaw Lucy met his eyes dead on "yes _sir._ "

The sound of a door opening didn't distract them. A stare off was in play, and Lucy was sure as hell not losing this. It hurt her pride in saying yes, so this was a way to relinquish what was lost. Natsu also seems intent on not losing either, and it ticks her off. Gosh, this man is too annexy for her. She wanted to jump his bones, then shoot his asshole with that pistol of his.

Lucy suddenly wants to back off because in a second those calculating eyes felt like they were seeing right through her. Secrets shielded his, but with her it was like he had the password, and a key to it just in case. Like all of her secrets were spilling into his eyes, like—like he could see _her._ Not, the comedic girl, but the girl closed off in the back of Lucy's mind. Bloodied, and bruised. The little girl with a heart of gold, and mind that'd been crushed. It was like his arm was reaching out for the girl in the corner, like he was a fucking angel that'd come to save her.

Lucy looked away.

She didn't need to fucking depend on another person. Everyone she'd depended on died—and/or left her.

"What the hell happened here?" Levy shrieks, Gajeel looking madder than usual.

"Nothing" Lucy and Natsu synchronized.

"That wound doesn't look like 'nothing.'" Loke said, coming in the room, with an angry expression. "What the fuck did you do to her Natsu?"

"Are you blind?" Natsu's irritation increases—maybe it's at the way Loke's hands found Lucy's body in a hug. Or, maybe it was just the fact unwanted memories were brought up by the blonde before him, that he'd tried to forget. "I have a gun in my hand, and she has a gun wound. Common sense Loke."

Loke nearly punches Natsu, but refrains from doing so. Vexation swelling in his head. "Someone get something to patch her back up."

Thirty minutes later, Lucy was on the couch with a sling on one arm, and a blank expression. Loke sat next to her, and Gajeel on the other side. Levy sat on the floor with her beloved lap top propped up against the table, the only sounds that filled the room was the sound of fingers tapping on the keyboard.

Lucy was bombarded by her own thoughts, swirling in her head. It all ranged from different things like "How the hell was this plan going to work?" to "I want to lick Natsu's abs." Stupid asshole had gotten her thoughts mixed up. What kind of person does that to a teenager? That's right—Natsu.

Now, it's around noon, and she'd just finished cleaning the kitchen after making Natsu some food. Lucy wouldn't say she was the best cook but she isn't necessarily the worst either. She was just...okay. Compared to Mira though—she could cook as well as a blind donkey. All she could really make though, with her left arm feeling numb and her mind feeling drunk—the medicine was strong as hell—she could only made some pasta with some tomato sauce.

Lucy grabbed a plate and filled it with the food, then grabbed a soda can and a fork and headed to the elevator. She pressed on Natsu's floor and waited. When she reached the room, she struggled with opened the door but managed. Natsu took his food and ate silently, continuing with his work.

The tension is as clear as day light.

Gajeel coughs awkwardly, "I'm going to deal with the Albarmo case." With that he walks out of the room, and Loke inwardly glares shotguns at him. _Pussy._ Levy had left a while back to take care of some money transfers, and now he was stuck alone in the ocean of awkward.

"Um..."

Silence.

"I have to go to Aries." Before anyone else could say anything—which was unlikely—he dashed out of there.

Natsu shook his head. _They're turning into bigger pussies than the damn women._ Crushing the empty can he tossed to the trash, and looks away knowing it'll enter. His eyes stare blankly at the computer trying to figure out how he should proceed with this. Does he really want to risk it and trust Sting? He knows Rogue is on board—Jiemma needed to go. He was power hungry, and made irrational decisions. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail despised each other that was no secret. Natsu had always thought Jiemma's ways were twisted—hypocrisy much—but the thing that made his despise Jiemma so much was the shit he did. He took a major role in human trafficking in Magnolia—and he sure as hell fucked kids younger than fourteen, the fucked up old bastard.

Plus, he hurt Lucy.

So that was enough to make Natsu want torture him.

Lucy was wiping down the windows of the office, and his eyes fell on her back as she worked. A small waist and wide hips that were meant to be held by a man's hand—preferably his. Long legs that'd feel great wrapped around his waist. An ass he'd—

 _Fuck this shit._

In five strides Lucy was pinned up against the glass wall, and her legs were wrapped around his waist, with his tongue down her throat. Natsu took Lucy by surprise and she should be complaining—but it was hard to do when she was enjoying the kiss. The way his hands grabbed her butt, and his mouth felt like fire against hers. He tasted like whiskey, and cigars.

Suddenly she remembered the plan.

She pulls back.

"Stop." Came out her hoarse voice.

* * *

It was dark.

Lucy and Natsu were the only ones left in the room, and in about twenty minutes they'd both leave. A blush was permanent on Lucy's cheeks, and her heart seemed to be in a race—one that'd only occurred around Natsu. Lucy knew her body wanted his—it was really obvious. But, what she hadn't realized was the intensity of those feelings. How bad she really wanted him. The way he tasted was fresh on her tongue, and it didn't help that heat pulled at her stomach—and she'd keep clenching her thighs.

Lucy has nothing to do other than to draw on the blank piece of paper she has while her thoughts swirl around the plan and Natsu. Strangely though, Lucy's head is filled more with Natsu, than her freedom. Fucking hormones. After a minute of silence Lucy spoke out.

"What's your favorite candy?"

The question caught Natsu by surprise, something he hadn't expected her to ask in the past twenty-four-hours. His tongue instinctively darted out to lick his lips, a sweet taste filled his senses. One he grew addicted too.

Honey, and candy.

Natsu knew that Lucy would ask the others for some Starburst when they did their assignments, and he couldn't thank God enough for that. Fuck, it was the best taste he'd ever tasted, and that's saying a lot since he's dined in Greece, and Italy. Fucking hell, not even their best cuisine could match up to the way Lucy'd tasted. The way her ass felt in his hands—fuck those jeans of hers.

"I don't have one." He'd answered, jaw clenched.

Lucy's jaw dropped, and her eyes went wide. "You don't have a favorite candy? What in the name of barnacles! Everyone has a favorite candy!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at her—something he found to be doing quite often with her. "Guess I'm not everyone then."

"That's right!" Lucy nodded "you're inhuman, that's the only way to explain it."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Natsu's lips. "I guess some do say I'm a beast in bed."

Lucy rolled her eyes, as a pang hit her heart. Thinking about the women he'd been with brought fantasies to her head, and then created jealous afterthoughts. _Oh sheesh, I'm jealous of the women who'd been in his bed. This is a new level of low—even for you Lucy. C'mon girl you got to toughen out! You're going to be free in like ten minutes._

"Cocky much?"

"Jealous much?"

 _You don't know the half of it._

"Screw you."

"In a year maybe. Not really looking forward to being called a pedophile."

"You've killed more people than I can count on one hand, and you're worried about being called a pedophile?"

Natsu shrugs, as he stretches his fingers and shuts down his computer. "I have morals."

"And I have a dick."

He raises his eyebrow, "are you trying to tell me something?"

"Fuck you."

"We already established we're not going to fuck."

By this time Lucy was annoyed as much as one can be when they've been shot, punched, and out-smarted in an argument by the same person all in less than twenty-four-hours. Lucy stands up. "I'm going to look for something in the storage room."

He shrugs, and opens the door. "I'll leave this door opened then."

Lucy goes in the storage room and closes the door. She looks up and finds the vent, grabs a screw driver she'd hid and unscrews the screws on the grate as fast as she can. She grabs one of the boxes after putting down the ventilation grate, and uses the box to climb in the vent. Her time was ticking. Lucy crawled as fast as she could, she was past caring about any of the noises she made.

Luckily so far all she had to do was keep going straight.

Until luck ran out.

There was two options ahead of her. One, she could go left. And two, she could go right. Lucy had no clue which way to go, and time was running out fast and she knew she had less than thirty seconds. So, in her favorite jeans, that was now littered with cobwebs—she chose right.

 _I hope this is the_ right _thing to do. Gosh Lucy, cracking funny ass jokes in a serious situation._

Lucy's mouth turned into a big ass smile. One of those you couldn't wipe away no matter what you did. Because standing—well sitting, or nothing, you know what fuck it—before her was the other side of the vent. At this point Lucy was working on hope. She slammed her feet against the grate over, and over again. Not caring if anyone could hear—freedom was just a grate away. And she would fuck Jiemma willingly before she let this chance slip bye.

Then it happened.

It pooped off with a snap.

And Lucy jumped.

* * *

The next morning Natsu sat on his desk, a blank expression on his face like usual when Erza barged in. Erza came over to Natsu's desk in long strides, then slammed a piece of paper on his desk. Looking at it he read what was written.

 _Gotta blast!_

 _-TheStarburstQueen_

 _PS. I hope you guys have nice lives, except Natsu. You have to clean all those fucking toilets before you can have a nice life!_

He smiled.

Natsu showed a full on smile. Not the small smiles, but this was a smile that showed off the small dimple on his left cheek. And Erza's eyes nearly popped. The last time he'd smiled this big was when he took Wendy trick or treating when he was eleven. Erza expected everything but a smile. Holy shit—Natsu was _smiling._

Natsu knew all along.

He knew she took Levy's lap top.

And he knew she planned to escape.

And so, he helped her—giving her extra time to escape.

If you keep a bird in its cage too long, it'll start to hate you.

Natsu didn't want her to hate him.

 **OKAY SO THIS ISN'T THE BEST FUCKING CHAPTER! BUT IT'S A CHAPTER! AND TBH I LIKE IT! I'm sorry for not posting this sooner but fucking teachers, giving us projects left and right. And then shit's happening with my friends and i'm worried af because they don't have the best lives. To be honest i'm more of a reader than a writer, i can't actually finish a story without getting side tracked. SOOOO this is hopefully gonna be the first story i ever finish-even if it may be shitty.**

 **HOPE'D YA LIKED IT, OR LOVED IT-WHATEVER THE HELL WORKS OUT FOR YOU!**

 **Love all of your reviews! Sorry for my long absence and i can't promise it won't happen again but this chapter was nine pages, and over 4K words!**

 **Sorry, it's not really edited-its so fucking hard sticking to one tense in a story, and i've been trying to do present tense, but eff it i'm gonna do present and past idgaf anymore. OOOOH I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PREVIEW:**

 **"Hello Princess, is your cunt as tight as it used to be?"**


	13. Chapter 12

_Glee and adrenaline rushed all throughout her body. A smile rested on her face, as her legs worked like machines. Sweat licked her body, and sunk itself into her shirt. The cool wind from the night hitting her neck, causing a trail of goosebumps to rise. Uptown Magnolia was just less than a mile from here, and then she'd be able to go on from there. Ten minutes later, Lucy was greeted by the sights of mansions looming over her. They varied from 'big-as-hell' to 'why-the-hell-are-they-still-so-big.' So, maybe not the biggest variation—but one nonetheless._

 _Lucy needed a break. She could tell her body needed to rest from the way it screamed. But, she wouldn't stop. Lucy was free—and she sure as hell wasn't going back to being in a cage. That was done. She'd be able to do whatever now. Controlling Father; gone. Controlling father's friends; gone. Natsu; gone._

 _If you'd asked her if she didn't feel painful at the thought of not being with him—_ them _another day, she'd lie and say she wouldn't care._

 _Luckily, Lucy was smart enough to move the three-hundred dollars from her bra to her front pockets. Lucy needed to get to a bus stop so she could go to the farthest city the bus would allow her to go to. As if God was raining his holy light on Lucy, she'd spotted a person walking down the street trying to be sneaky. It looked like some drunk teen sneaking back in at a party. The street lights illuminating off their black hoodie._

I wish I could do that. _Lucy tries to shake off her thoughts but they start to pile up, turning to a heap of wishes._ I wish I could skip school, and then feel guilty and tell the truth to my parents. I wish my Mom was alive. I wish my Dad didn't hate. I wish I was still a virgin. I wish I wasn't a stripper. I wish I could have a best friend. I wish me and Donny could be neighbors. I wish I could kiss Natsu again—

 _Lucy shook her head, and walked over to the person. Suddenly the person jumped into one of the green trash bins, causing Lucy's eyes to widen._ Ok, so I guess asking crazy kid would be...crazy. _Keeping down her curiosity Lucy continued on walking, deciding she'd find it by herself. Well, that was the plan until she felt hands place themselves on her butt._

 _She karate chopped the bastard who did it._

" _Yo asshole! I know crazy, and I dabble a little in insane. So don't fuck with me! Bruce Lee is my dad, and Chuck Norris is my mom—what the heck, crazy kid?" Lucy stopped throwing random punches in the air and looked at the kid in front of her, the one that'd been surfing through the trash a second ago._

 _The boy looked like he was about thirteen years old, with black spiky hair—that'd sent her thoughts swirling back to that aggravating pink haired imbecile. His skin looked greasy, and uncleaned. The hoodie—now that she had a closer look—had holes all over it._ What a cute kid—

" _You're some crazy bitch. Don't even gotta damn wallet on ya, fuckin' useless." He's said as his pinky finger drove itself up his right nostril—any deeper and the remains on his finger will be a mixture of blood, boogers, and brain juice._

Well, there goes that whole cute thing flying through the window.

 _Being smart and going through with her old plan, she decides to ignore the kid's life choices—and subdue her curiosity. Lucy didn't even make it away for three minutes before she felt a presence next to her, and she rolled her eyes when she saw the kid._

" _Crazy Kid, I know I'm sexy as hell—and my personality just tops it off, but I don't need my fanboys following me around at the moment." Lucy yawned, continuing with her walking._

" _Don't get ahead of yourself, where I wanna go is this way. And plus ya look like a bimbo, I'm more of a beauty_ and _brains kinda guy." He retracts his pinky form his nose, and wipes the contents on the side of his pants._

 _Lucy twisted her mouth to the side. "I'm actually pretty smart, so suck on that you little rodent."_ Wait a second. I don't even know where the duck the bus stop is. Maybe the little kid could be useful. _"Hey yo, do you know where the nearest bus stop is?"_

 _The little boy's eyes narrowed, and a smug smirk appeared on his face. "Oh? So, you need my expertness?" Lucy laughed at him._

" _I think you meant expertise. Don't get ahead of yourself, I just needa know where the next 'stop is."_

 _A small shade of pink dusted over the boy's cheeks, as he kicked a rock on the ground. "Shut up. I never finished school—just cuz I ain't one of ya rich educated bitches don't mean nothin'!" He grumbles, his embarrassment transforming into a rush of pure hot rage. So what if he didn't grow up with warm food? So what if he'd been a street rat all his life! Fuck 'em all._

" _Calm down kiddo." Lucy felt a sort of connection with the kid—both were parentless, and both never got to experience the joys of walking to school—or any of that. "I never said I was rich—I was forced out of school when I was around your age. I just ended up adding books to the list of things I stole."_

 _His eyes widened as he stopped moving, looking up at her. "Well...then why are you dressed so...fancy?"_

 _Lucy nearly laughed at him. If dirty jeans and a t-shirt was fancy for him, she wonders what casual would look like. Lucy stopped walking, and she looked at him. "I just ended up with good people. And plus this is_ anything _but fancy."_

 _Furrowing his eyebrows his brain worked as he tried to figure her out. "Then why are you out here running away." When he notices the surprised expression on her face, he responds to her question. "It's pretty obvious, going to a bus stop at around like one in the morning? And plus that wad of cash in your pockets scream a lot."_

 _With a sigh she runs her hand through her blonde locks. "Sometimes being with a good family, doesn't mean you're with the right family." With a sad look on her face Lucy continues on, "sometimes you just don't belong."_

 _The sadness in her eyes was something he couldn't take—he'd only known her for about five to ten minutes, and yet seeing her sad was a big no-no. "Fine!" He abruptly shouted, "I'll take ya."_

 _The sadness that ghosted over Lucy's brown orbs suddenly disappeared, as the bright light reappeared. "Really?" She asked with a wide smile._

" _Ya—but it's gonna cost ya, so don't get too happy! My usual charge for helping people is thirty bucks, but for a fellow street rat I'll bump it up to fifty bucks!" He'd said with a final nod._

 _Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "That makes no sense."_

" _Your face makes no sense!"_

"Your _face makes more no sense!"_

"Your _face makes the most no sense!"_

"Your _face makes the most-er no sense! Bam what! Ha, I win!"_

 _The kid growled at her muttering how that made no sense. "Let's go. It's like ten minutes away."_

 _A comfortable silence fell over them as they continued to walk, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Lucy decided that she'd sleep in park benches or something, and she'd try to find a job—a waitress maybe? One thing she was positive she wouldn't do was become a stripper—too many bad memories surrounded that, with the occasional good memory._

 _How would being a waitress feel like. Would she wear those cool vintage dresses? Or maybe she'd serve people with rollerblades. Would her best friend be the kitchen chef—would she have a scandalous affair with the boss, even though he was married?_

 _A normal life._

 _She'd save up for a small apartment, and then she'd make it feel like a home. A small smile took over her face as she thought about all the possibilities—because she was_ free. _What a beautiful word, she could say it over, and over, and_ over _again._

" _So, where do you want to go?" He asked._

" _Somewhere far—where I don't have to look back."_

 _His dark eyes met hers, "don't ya think your ex-family would be sad?"_

 _Thinking back at all the problems she caused, a smirk takes control over her lips "nah. I bet this dude named Max will be yelling Hallelujah the moment he realizes I'm gone._

 ***With Max***

A loud sneeze shakes his whole body. "Damn it, someone's talking about me. Wait—why the fuck do I feel so happy about going to work tomorrow?" Shaking his head he falls back into his bed, a deep slumber awaiting him.

 ***Back to Lucy***

 _A laugh rumbles within his chest, "you did all of that?" Lucy had told him about all the things she did with Fairy Tail, keeping out some missions and the name of her ex-family. "They seem like a cool family to have."_

 _Lucy smiles at the truth behind that statement. "They were—to the world they were evil, but in reality they're good people, just misunderstood. Anyways, enough about me, what's up with you?"_

 _The boy sighs, "I was ditched as a baby in front of a foster home. The foster home didn't like me—so they kicked me out. Not that I was complainin' they were some assholes. That's about it—I've been living on the streets since I was six."_

" _Ooh, we got ourselves a badbootay in town." Lucy says wiggling her eyebrows. "What's your favorite color?"_

" _Red. You?"_

" _Pink. Food?"_

" _Chicken. You?"_

" _Anything. Singer?"_

" _Myself. You?"_

" _Me obviously. Name?"_

" _Slim Shady. You?"_

" _Ronald McDonald. Animal?"_

" _Dragon. You?"_

" _Me."_

" _You're weird."_

" _I know."_

" _We're here."_

 _Looking at the big sign that says_ _ **BUS STOP**_ _Lucy looks back at 'Slim Shady' "I realize that."_

 _With an awkward air surrounding Slim, he coughs and decides to be a man about it. "WANT ME TO STAY WITH YOU, UNTIL IT COMES?"_

" _OKAY!"_

" _WHOOT! THAT WAS AWKWARD AS HELL."_

" _THAT' BECAUSE OF YOU DUMB-DUMB!"_

 _Slim looks at the time the next bus will be coming "THE NEXT BUS IS COMING AT TWO, I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S LIKE THIRTY OR TWENTY MINUTES AWAY."_

" _OKAY!"_

" _SO HOW OLD ARE YOU?"_

" _I'M SEVENTEEN, YOU?"_

" _THIRTEEN!"_

" _...WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?"_

" _...I DON'T KNOW."_

 _Lucy and Slim spent all that time talking, and as they talked they started to grow closer. They talked about anything and everything. It ranged from who would win in a fight a Panda or a Kangaroo—Lucy siding with the Kangaroo because Australian accents were hot. And Slim going with the Panda because it could sit on the Kangaroos face._

 _Then there were the deep talks, about their personal lives, their fears and their pasts. Lucy wouldn't say it out loud but she actually enjoyed her talks with Slim, he was a cute kid, and he had an enjoyable personality. Slim liked talking to her because she'd understood what it felt like to be a street rat, to have no family—nothing. He'd completely misjudged her by calling her a bimbo, because in that time she'd taught him more words and some math stuff. He wasn't going to lie to himself but when the bus came, his heart deflated a little._

" _So, um, I guess this is good bye?"_

 _Lucy watched as the bus's doors opened. With a heavy heart she got up and walked to the bus. "I guess." Lucy watched as Slim walked, and she stood on the middle of the bus stairs, she looked at the bus driver and pleaded for her to wait for just a minute. Lucy ran to Slim and hugged him._

" _Lucy." She tells him as he turns around. Slim's eyes widen as the lamplight shines off of her blonde hair, and her brown orbs swirl with different shades of brown. Right there in there on her face lies the most genuine smile he'd ever seen—and the most beautiful._

" _Romeo. My name is Romeo."_

" _Well, Romeo—the family I was talking about is called Fairy Tail."_

 _Romeos jaw drops. "F-Fairy Tail?"_

" _Instead of giving you fifty dollars I'm gonna give your life changing advice. If you go to them and tell that I sent you—and tell them that there will be hell to pay if I find you in the streets again they'll most likely let you in their orphanage." When she say the clench of Romeo's jaw, Lucy placed a hand on his cheek. "Kid, they're not assholes. The orphanage is filled with good kids—and the person that runs it is Makarov, and he's a kind dude—a pervert but nice nonetheless. So you either go to them, or you stay on the streets. If you wish to stay surfing through trash bins, you can go back to where I found you. If you want a home, you can keep going uptown until you find a big ass building."_

 _Romeo licked his chapped lips. Should he take this or not. Would they hurt him like his last 'family' had? Were they as wicked as people made them out to be, or were they just misunderstood like Lucy said. Should he give his trust to someone else, just to have it destroyed. But...but...he wanted a_ home. _It didn't matter if he ended up getting adopted, or not—he just wanted a family—_

" _Fine." With tears now streaming down his cheeks. He rushed forward and wrapped his lanky arms around her waist, his face buried in her breast as sobs rocked his body. "Thank you."_

 _With a soft smile, Lucy wraps her arms around him. "Anytime." With a last goodbye, Lucy walks on the bus. The furthest city the bus could take her to was Sedona a four hour drive from here. "One ticket to Sedona please." She gave the bus driver the money and took a seat in the back. Romeo stood there and motioned for her to roll down the window. With a confused look Lucy does as he said._

 _Taking in a deep breath Romeo encircles his hands around his mouth, so what he's trying to say can be projected louder. "I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!"_

 _Tears brim around Lucy's eyes as the bus takes off. "I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN TOO!"_

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

 **SEDONA**

"Three orders of eggs, and a black coffee at table six!" Lucy shouted to the chef.

"Alright!" He shouted back.

Dana's Diner was usually very packed in the morning time, but everyone's used to this so everything they did was like an automatic response. Dana's Diner was the heart of Sedona. It was known for its muffins, and their nice atmosphere. It was the place that was immune to all the gang fighting and stuff—like a safe spot. No one would dare mess with this diner—since Dana, the owner, was a sweetheart nobody could hurt. And plus, at fifty-two she could still kick ass.

Luc surfed through the tables with two trays of food in her hands. "Here we go, food for table seven." She places the two tray son the table, and gives the family a smile. "Hope you guys enjoy it."

The light blue dress she had on swayed around her as she moved. The dress had short sleeves, with white cuffs, and a white collar. The white apron she had on had a couple of coffee stains on it, from mishaps. And to top off her uniform a blue ribbon held her head in its pony tail, with a large blue bow.

Lucy loved it here. Manny the chef was the best roommate she'd ever had, and these little kids would always come here that she loved with her heart. Then Dana was like a grandmother to her, she was so kind to offer this job to Lucy when they'd met at the park. Lucy could proudly say she had a normal life. Cool best friend/roommate, check. Cool boss, check. Kids she adores, check. No drama, a big ass check for that.

A couple hours later the glass door of the diner opened, revealing Timmy and Nancy. Timmy and Nancy were twins, and they were Dana's grandchildren. Their mom Fatima was a sweetheart that was a widow at only twenty. She'd gotten pregnant with the twins in her sophomore year, and the father didn't abandon them—her parents didn't help, because she wouldn't do an abortion. Long story short they made it through, but he died caught up in a gang battle on the way home from work when they were eighteen.

"Aunty Lu-Lu!" Nancy yelled, immediately attaching herself onto Lucy's leg. Lucy nearly fell, but with a small chuckle she straightened herself out. "I missed you!"

With a small smile Lucy says "I missed you to Princess."

"What about me!" Yelled Timmy, as he attached himself to her other leg causing Lucy to nearly topple over again.

"Of course I missed you too Buddy." With a lot of strain Lucy placed the empty tray son the counter, and sat down on a stool since there was only three customers here. Grabby Nancy she placed her on her right thigh, and placed Timmy on her left. "So how was school today?"

Timmy grinned largely, showing off his missing tooth. "I beat Mara in soccer today, and Malia gave me chocolates, and so did Katy..." Timmy continued on counting the girls who gave him candy. Lucy swear he was going to be a player when he grows up. Bright blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, and black hair that looked like a mop on his head.

"Well, I got lollipops today form Cameron, and Randy, and..." then Nancy started counting off the guys who gave her lollipops causing Lucy to sweat drop. She can already see it _'The Twinsters strike again, leaving poor Marty, and Jane in a mess of tears.'_

Smiling down at her two cute friends as they continued to ramble on, stopping when Lucy would say something, she didn't think she would find a family like this—but the diner was her home. And these were like _her_ kids.

"Um, Lucy..." Nancy suddenly got really shy, squirming in Lucy's lap.

"Yes?"

"Um...could—"Nancy paused "c-could you come to-to my dance performance tomorrow?" Her big blue eyes stared a Lucy, with fear of rejection swimming in the ocean of blue.

"I would love to, girl, you know I'm all up for seeing you twirl and look prettier than all the girls on the stage!" Lucy answered. A big smile responded to her answer.

It was an hour later when Lucy clocked out, she walked over to the counter with Timmy and Nancy huddled over Lucy's phone playing a game. Yes, Lucy has a phone—one _she_ bought with her own money. This job paid her twelve-dollars an hour and since Manny and her split the rent of their small apartment she had enough money to buy a phone. Plus, she didn't need a car since she rode a bicycle.

"See ya at home Manny," Lucy waved at him and ruffled each kid's hair when she reached them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing a gaaaaame!" Timmy dragged his attention focused on the game.

"Yeah, what he said." With a roll of her eyes Lucy snatched her phone.

"Let's go guys I need to get you home."

With that Lucy walked the two kids over to their Mother's house which was less than five minutes away from the café.

This was her new life, the life she'd never give up—with a family she wouldn't trade for anything.

Life was good.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 **TORTURING CHAMBER**

A scream pierced the _deathly_ **(lol pun intended)** silent room. The smell of the metallic ting roamed through the air, and with a deep inhale he took it all in. The crazed look in his eyes still present—oh god, there was nothing that compared to the high he got from doing this. Looking at the blood that trickled down his knife—he caught the red with his tongue.

 _Fuck, delicious._

He was so happy it was warm—there was nothing more disgusting than cold blood. Ew. Fresh, and warm was better than chocolate. No women would give him this—wait, nope, there _is_ one. Lord, he could still hear her screams—not of pleasure of course, no that was all him. Her screams was the pain she'd release, and my god, it was better than blood.

Warm-fucking-blood.

That's saying a lot, seeing as how blood was like chocolate—and let's face it no one in their right (or wrong) minds would hate chocolate. It's legitimately the only thing people in this fucked up world can agree on, chocolate is pure heaven. Damn, he can still remember that day...the day in which he popped her cherry—and well, lets face it he popped a lot more then her cherry that night.

After months of tasting her and jacking off to her multiple times, he'd disappeared but when he—

" _Hello princess, is your cunt still as tight as it used to be?" Had been the first thing he'd said to her that night he snuck into her room—tired of the calluses he kept gaining because of her._

" _Wh—"without giving her a chance to finish the sentence he pounced on her._

Fuck.

It was time.

He was getting his bitch back.

Throwing the knife at the corpses head, a smirk formed on his lips. _"I'm coming, Princess."_

 **Okie, so i had a little trouble in how i should write tbis chapter. Should i put all the angst, and all the gore in here-and make it hella long. Or, let you guys have a happy moment, and break your hearts next chapter. With a final shit in the bathroom it was decided-bring your tissues for the next chappieeeeee its gonna get crazy! Omg, i loved writing the last scene, damn even though this dude is fucked up this scene was pretty fucked up. FUCK, DID YOU GUYS WATCH SAMURAI JACK? THAT SHIT IS GOOOOOOD! OOH SHIZNIPPLES DID YOU SEE THAT NEW NETFLIX SHOW THIRTEEN REASONS WHY, I WANNA WATCH IT BUT I THINK IMMA SHIT MYSELF.**

 **WHY DAFUQ AM I STILL INCAPS?**

 **ANYHARLEY,**

 **READ, AND REVIEW! I REAAAAAAALLY LOVE SEEING THOSE REVIEWS.**


	14. Chapter 13

**_WARNING_** **: GORE, RAPE, AND OTHER SHIT SOME PEOPLE CAN'T HANDLE IS UP AHEAD—DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! THIS IS A MATURE BOOK FOR A REASON PEEPS!**

 **For those of you who don't understand the italics, they'll either be used for a flashback, thought, or just to emphasize some words. I hope that clears it up, I think you can use context clues to figure out whether its a flashback, thought, or if I'm just adding emphasis!**

 **Please excuse any mistakes, i fixed the ones i found-sorry if you find any.**

 **Let's begin...**

Apprehension seeped into her cells, wrapped itself around each one of them—and squeezed them tight. The hairs on the back of her neck transformed into a deadly weapon, sharper than any knife. A frustration of some sort screamed at her brain, a pounding  
awakening at each holler. A sense of trepidation wrapped its long fingers around her heart, the claws making a home inside her heart. Every time she would exhale, it'd come out as a whimper.

Perhaps it had to do with her dream.

The first few month she moved here dreamless nights were her normal, then it turned into weird random dreams—but now, last night, it was a nightmare.

One she didn't have in years.

Sniffing the air she grimaced, and decided it was time for her to shower. Sweat stained her arm pits and neck line. Moving her stiff legs form the small twin bed, in the even smaller room, she walks towards the door. Manny's apartment was small. It'd  
only had one room, and a laundry room. When Lucy moved in they worked their way around things and she moved into the laundry room. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable space with its eight-by-ten size, but it was _hers._ A room that she could  
do whatever she'd want with—a home.

After painting over the chipping white paint on the walls with a light blue, and getting pink curtains for the window that was behind the dryer—but now beside her bed, it grew to have a pretty glow. Manny bought her a pink carpet that felt like heaven  
against her feet—and luckily it filled most of the room. She then found glow in the dark paint, and painted stars on the ceiling of her room—a touch of the thing she loved the most. It brought a sense of familiarity. Then she bought a lamp with her  
third pay check, since the room had no light. A wardrobe wasn't needed, so she'd gotten a big bin to put her clothes.

Opening the door to get to the bathroom, Lucy isn't surprised to see Manny's door still closed seeing as how it was only four in the morning. The bathroom was probably the best place in the whole apartment—excluding her room of course. It had nice tiled  
floor, a shower door that led to the bath tub/shower. A large mirror that was placed in front of the dark granite wall. The counter tops were white marble, with the smallest stains.

Lucy grabbed her towel from the towel rack, stripped of her clothes, and jumped into the shower. It felt like ice at first, a storm of icicles raining down her back—then it gradually transformed into a nice warm tone, with the right amount of pressure.  
After scrubbing herself with a mix of vanilla and lavender body wash she washes her hair with strawberry shampoo, and honey conditioner.

When Lucy leaves the bathroom, she's surprised to see Manny's door wide open, but with no light creeping in. Then it happens. The sense of foreboding grips her heart tighter, as her eyes reflect the dark room just opposite of her. The hands that turned  
white—due to gripping the towel so hard—started to shake. Her whole body then started to shake. Paranoia swept over her like a wave crashing against the rocks of a cliff.

She felt it.

She felt the storm that would brew.

She felt her freedom slowly slipping.

 _Hell no._ With that thought in mind Lucy rushes to her room and quickly gets ready, then runs out of the apartment and towards her beloved bicycle. Away from that eerie feeling she'd gotten as she stared into the dark space that made Manny's room.  
And away from whatever threatened her freedom. When she reached the diner, she was surprised to see a closed sign on the door. The diner was a twenty-four-hour one so, it was quite strange.

Lucy gets back on her bike and decides to do some grocery shopping. She needed some Captain Crunch, and he r fatass of a roommate the last bit of it the other day. Lucy grabs some ice cream, cereal, and a box of Capri Sun. She checked out, then she wrapped  
the bags around the handlebars of her bicycle. The morning was cool, and the wind in her hair felt like heaven, it helped dull the pain in the back of her head.

By the time she reached her apartment, she forgot about the eerie feeling she'd had when she looked at Manny's room. Walking up to her apartment, and opening the door, she put the groceries down on the kitchen table. Lucy walked back to close the door  
while whistling to a song she'd just heard.

Since it was around seven at the moment, Lucy decided to cook some pancakes for herself. Lucy was in the middle of making the third pancake when she heard the door open. "Hey Manny, I made myself some pancakes, but I can make—"

"I'm not Manny, _Princess._ "

The spatula fell with a thud on the ground. Panic clawed at her chest. Lucy knew that voice. Lucy hated that voice. He was one of the men who made her life a living hell. He was the man who took her innocence. The man who she hated with a passion.

Jose—

Her body fell with a thud, as the bat hit her head with a bang.

* * *

What woke Lucy from her dreamless state wasn't the freezing metal binding her hands. Nor was it the dryness in her throat. It was the cold hand that slithered on her inner thighs. Lucy's eyes were wide and frantic, as she took in what was happening. In  
that moment when Lucy locked eyes with brown lifeless ones, she figure three things out.

First, she was trapped in a cell with chains and shackles binding her to a wall.

Secondly, she was starving.

And finally, cold hands were _touching_ her.

However, she was numb. She was numb to the tears her heart cried. She was numb to the pain of down below. She was numb to the euphoric grunt of pleasure that was being released by the man before her. She was just numb.

"Fuck you."

"No princess, _I'm_ fucking _you._ " With one last grunt Jose tore the soaking elastic off, and threw it across the room, lifting his boxers and pants up in the process.

With the same monotonous tone she'd used earlier she replied with "where's your lover? He's usually doing some weird ass thing. You pathetic fucks."

A stinging pain bloomed across her cheek, but she paid no mind to that—same with the red hand print printed on her cheek. She was numb. "You better watch what you say, you little cunt."

"Why the fuck would I? I'm actually surprised your deformed pea-sized brain, managed to locate me." She snarled, the bit of anger seeping in through her façade. "Probably had to suck off my shitty father, or probably—"

This time it was his fist, on her nose. Her head collided with the concrete causing a mind boggling pain to cloud her vision. She gets up, with shaky movements. _Well, at least I know he'll never change._ The metallic taste in her mouth informing  
her of the fact her nose is bleeding, but the pain tells her it's not broken.

"I'm fucking warning you, watch your damn mouth," his dirty eyes narrowed, as hints of spit hit her face. _I_ have the power here— _not_ you."

Jose didn't look any different to her than he did when she was fourteen. He was still ugly. Mean. And a bitch ass hoe. He still had that half rectangle as mustache, and the long greasy hair. The wrinkles that always rested on his face were snugger than  
ever.

" _Make me."_ The smirk on Lucy's face only caused a wider one on Jose's.

* * *

It's safe to say he was back. The man everyone feared. The man that could make his own _friends_ tremble. The man whom with every step, caused earthquakes from the animosity of his power, from the greatness. He was never _really_ gone. He  
was just shedding off the many walls he'd built around himself, the walls he built around his _true_ self.

It's safe to say Natsu Dragneel was back.

Erza lets out a contented moan when Ares' small fingers undue the knots in her shoulders. Erza had been stressing for months on end, hell everyone was. The whole place was as cold as always, but with the new Intel they'd received everyone was edgy. Fuck  
the Allies.

Gray was frowning, and still in the bubble of thoughts that'd been expanding since the day she'd left, _how could anyone meddle their heart into another's this fast? Let alone meddle their heart into everyone's?_

Gajeel was sad. Levy could tell—Lucy had been his sister. He and Lucy shared a bond not even Levy could recreate, and honestly Levy was sad too. The building lacked the warmth, and the light it used to hold.

Laxus was grumpier than usual. Mira was sadder than usual. And Cana knew why, because she felt the same way. Their sister, friend, slav—she just left them! With no explanation. But, Cana would leave too if she'd been in her position, being a slave wasn't  
fun. And by the fact she lived with Jude Heartfilia for her whole life, then just to be trapped by another—a taste of freedom must've just been a dream for her.

A dream come to life.

Then there was Natsu. The most affected by this. Erza can't even believe why he'd smiled when she told him about Lucy's escape, since he'd never smiled after that. Perhaps she'd been hallucinating. They weren't really close, but they were at the same  
time. The tension between them was as clear as daylight. It was clear that Natsu cared for Lucy, and the other way too.

He'd started to grow soft.

But no more.

He was back, and harder than any metal Gajeel would ever know of.

It was a normal afternoon, Natsu on his desk doing work, while the others did some other things in there too. That was one thing he'd never change. But that was when Loke barged into the room with a phone.

"Natsu!"

Natsu looked up, and exhaled his cigar. "What is it?"

"Juvia has important information for us!" Loke cried, desperate to release the information he'd received.

Natsu rose an eyebrow, and inhaled his cigar.

"Lucy has been taken by Phantom Lord!" Loke shouted earning everyone's attention.

Natsu dropped his cigar.

* * *

Lucy's been alone for hours now, and she was growing anxious. Before he'd left Jose promised to do as she said— _make her._ At the moment Lucy was wondering if that was the wisest decision for her to pull, saying that felt like it'd been her biggest  
mistake.

Lucy was in a torture room, trapped in the cell that faced the bloody chair before her. It had two wrist binds on the arms, and a waist bind, along with ankle binds. There were so many different organs laying around, that Lucy figured it didn't belong  
to one person.

A door open, and somebody footsteps echoed through the prison.

"Dear, I'm so glad you've learned not to escape. Fuck you look delicious." Jiemma came. If only he knew how many times Lucy tried escaping leading her with the many injuries on her body. The hunger in his eyes was evident, but so was the odium in Lucy's.  
"Although I'd love nothing more than to fuck you, and have that whole blast-from-the-past moment, we've got other plans."

Lucy scoffs. "Fucking rat."

"Don't test me honey, you know what happens when I'm _mad_." A sliver of fear went down her spine. Oh she knew.

She was well acquainted with it.

The door opened again and Lucy heard five sets of footsteps approaching her room.

Her heart sunk when she heard screams.

Timmy and Nancy.

"No...no, no! Please— _please!_ " Lucy begs, connecting the dots. Tears well on the rims of her eyes, and fear for the two chills her. When they come into view Lucy could've sworn she died when she sees Nancy, and Timmy bruised up with an even worse  
Fatima and Manny.

Lucy screams, a scream filled with so much anguish it causes an eyebrow raise from Jose and Jiemma. A smirk pulls up at the corner of Jiemma's lips, and Jose runs his tongue over his canines as he adjusts his pants. "Please, _PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T! I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU, I-I'LL D-D-DO ANYTHING, J-J-JUST DON'T HURT THEM, PL-PLEASE!"_

Jose laughed, and Jiemma kept tsk-ing at her. "You see Lucy, it's too late. Oh, and, you'd follow our orders anyways—since Lucy, well..." Jiemma leaned in closer to her cell and smirked wider, the hunger expanding in his eyes "Your opinion is irrelevant.  
The thing about you Lucy is, well, we knew hurting you wouldn't do anything anymore—so, we resorted to this. You care more about the people around you then yourself. Your selfless—the downfall to your chance at freedom." He leans back with a small  
smile, "it's all your fault Princess."

Lucy screamed louder, the tears already running down her face, as she kept crawling—even though the chains held her back, and the shackles caused her wrists to bleed. Nancy, and Timmy looked at Lucy and sobbed even harder. _My fault, it_ is _my fault—all mine! Damn, it! I shouldn't have ever ran away from Fairy Tail!_

"Aunt Lu-Lu!" Nancy screamed. "Help, please— _please Auntie!_ "

"I-I'm sorry Lucy! The man said h-h-he was y-your father, a-and you had a t-treat for us. S-Sorry _Lucy_ , _sorry!_ I didn't pr-protect M-Mommy, or-or Nancy. I—"a sob broke through Timmy's speech, as more tears ran down his face. "Didn't protect _you!_ "

"No sweetie, I-it's my fault, o-okay? I want you-you to-to be strong alright? I want you-you to close your eyes I-if I tell you to, o-okay? You too sweet Nancy. I-If anything g-g-gets too hard to see, th-think about dancing, alright? P-Please, honey!"  
Lucy tried to smile, but it wobbled and stumbled down.

"Fatima, Manny—I-I'm sorry ab-about all this. You-you can h-hate me if-if you w-want, b-but don't give up! _Please_!" Lucy added on, another sob breaking through her lips. And the trail of tears seeming endless.

Fatima and Manny nodded, both too enwrapped in their own thick blanket of despair to form any coherent words.

"Fucking hell, Jiemma—this is better than that sappy Hallmark shit—this is the real deal! I fucking _love_ fucking with the people a person loves. You?" Jose asked, amusement shining through his eyes.

"Preach Jose, preach."

It was a minute later when another set of footsteps was heard, along with something being wheeled in. His blonde head poked into the room first, then the taut dress suit that hugged his body. The wrinkles on his face more prominent than ever.

In walked Jude, rolling a cart, and a smile forming on his face.

" _Dad?"_

"Oh, Lucy! Ha, what a coincidence." Jude took in her appearance, and tsk'd. Her dress was dirty, and ripped to the point more than an ample amount of cleavage was showing. "Still dressing like a whore? Jiemma and Jose will teach you better, it's alright."

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Lucy screamed. Her anger spilling onto each letter. The hatred evident in her eyes, and the chains strained once more as she stretched to the front of her cell, powering the scream she'd just released.

"Well" Jude drawled "long story short. Phantom Lord is a Mafia, and Mafia's make a lot of money! Which you know means—no more being in poverty, even if I had to sell my daughter's whereabouts to receive a position."

" _WHAT DID YOU DO?"_ Lucy's words echoed through the room, as she screamed—like a vicious animal being held back. "FUCKING DUMBASS! _WHAT THE HELL DID MOM SEE IN YOU_?"

Jude stayed quiet for a moment. Then smirked once more. "Let's begin."

* * *

"What the _hell_ happened?" Natsu's voice was a deathly calm.

"Well, turned out Jiemma, and Jose were watching Lucy's every step after she left Fairy Tail—and made a plan to take her back... _again_. What does that mean, _again?_ " Juvia asked. Not fazed by the anger she could see was spilling off his  
body.

"Fuck!" Natsu bellowed—smacking the phone—and in the process it broke against the wall.

They were after her. Natsu knew of the things she'd been through, he taught her how to fight back. He was the one she cried to those nights, about the shit she went through. And if he saw her like that again he'd lose it. He couldn't bear the thought  
of those fucking bastards touching what belonged to him.

Fuck space.

Fuck letting her escape.

Fuck him keeping distance around her.

Natsu Dragneel was going to get his flame before the darkness got to her first.

* * *

It was Fatima who was sat on the chair first. Lucy's voice grew hoarse and hoarse as she screamed curses—and pleaded the whole time. Jose was a freak. He was an _artistic_ bastard when it came to torture, and death. It was his fucking specialty.  
So it was no surprise he was the one who grabbed the equipment from the cart full of knives, and other things.

The first thing he grabbed was a butter knife. "I'm getting tired of you talking."

"No! Stop, _stop!_ " Lucy screams, her voice cracking. Nancy, Timmy, and Manny were being forced to watch by Jiemma, Jude, and another man. Nancy, and Timmy's sobs stopped and nothing was left but the trail of continuous tears—and the occasional  
hiccup. "CLOSE YOUR EYES, PLEASE, _CLOSE_ —"

"If they do that they'll end up being in the chair then." Jude warned.

They kept their eyes wide open.

Jose gripped Fatima's tongue, and plunged the butter knife through with full force.

Fatima screamed, her blood and saliva mixing.

He whistled a tune as he cut her tongue out. He places the knife on the cart, and walks over to Nancy. With a smile showing the plaque filled statues in his mouth, he told her to open her hands. Nancy opens them with shaky movements, a sob breaking out.

He dropped her mother's tongue on her hands.

"Don't drop it, or he'll be next. Got it sweetie pie?" He asked, causing her to nod her head in compliance. "Good girl."

Lucy couldn't bear the sorrow that was clawing at her heart. She couldn't bare the fact this was all her fault, that those little kids would lose a mother just because of her. Just because she was so stupid—stupid enough to think she could be happy. That  
she could actually be free. Lucy should've known that freedom was just a fucking unrealistic dream, and this was her reality.

 _They_ were her reality.

Dreams don't come true, but nightmares do.

And _that_ was the fact in Lucy's world.

The next thing Jose grabbed was the ice cream scooper. "You have pretty eyes—well, you know what they say...sharing is caring!" He didn't even let her say anything before he popped the spoon in her eye socket, cutting the nerves, and muscles attached  
along the way. Lucy could feel the bile rising up in her throat, and even though she wanted to look away she couldn't.

"I lwaf yuf my butiful keds." Fatima slurred, a trail of saliva and blood streaming down her chin. Blood pouring from the area where her eye used to be. Even though her words were anything but understandable the kids, Manny, and Lucy managed to understand  
what she said. _I love you, my beautiful kids._ Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore, and the acidity reached her mouth—before she knew it she ralphed all over the dirty ground.

Lucy was in pain.

The tears, and the bile mixed in—and next thing she knew blood mixed in as well. The twins screamed this time, the men chuckled. Jose laughed, and licked the ice cream scooper—the blood leaving a trail on his tongue. Jude was even disgusted, and that  
said a lot. Then the next eye popped out, and he held them with his bloodied glove. Jose put down the scooper, and walked over to Timmy—asking him to open his hands.

Timmy complies, seconds later his mother's eyes are in his hands.

Blue to blue.

Timmy screams.

"Hush, hush little guy—you wouldn't want anything to happen to Nancy now would you?" He asked, a dark chuckle, and a demented glaze covering his dirt orbs. This man was batshit crazy—even the little five year olds could understand that.

"Well, now I think it's time to let Lucy get a part of dear old Fatima too, Jose." Jiemma chuckled. Slapping Nancy's face when she closed her eyes.

Jose smirked, and walked over to Lucy's cell doors. He opened the cell, and smirked. "How does it feel Lucy? The door is _wide_ open, yet you can't do shit. Powerless? Helpless?" Lucy felt an animalistic growl leave her body, as prodigious tremors  
took over her body.

Jose grabbed the knife, and dug it at the corpse before him. Carving out her heart.

He drops the knife, and grabs the heart out.

The chains strain.

He walks over to Lucy, no clue on what's about to happen.

The strain worsens.

He throws the heart at Lucy's feet.

The chains break.

Lucy sees red.

 **Sorry I didn't update early! Lurl, I keep saying this. But bra, I keep getting side tracked. And plus EOGs, and my EOCs are coming up soon! Dudes I gotta take my three day French one, Math 2 EOCs, Math 8 EOGs, ELA EOGs, and Science EOGs! Furking Hell-o! Yo, my school is wack as furck. Tell me why the fudge-ballz they got big ass flat screens, like seven of them, pooping got all these tables and chairs, gave my Orchestra class all these new electric instruments (totes cool!), were getting a Piano Lab—yet we can't afford to keep French. I swear my new principal gets high offa smarties when he goes to meetings.**

 **Principal: Yo duuuudez! *smiles sloppily***

 **Dude 1: So French—**

 **Principal: YOOO! LETS GET ALL THIS NEW SHIT, AND PRETEND TO BE RICH! *Gets up excitedly, and others look at him weirdly***

 **Dude 34: Are you sure—**

 **Principal: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! MEETING IS OVER, WERE GONNA GET RID OF FRENCH AND-AND USE THE MONEY TO-TO PRETEND TO BE C-C-COOLEOS!**

 **OMG I TOTES CRIED DURING THIS, LIKE I HAD SNOT COMING DOWN AND ALL THAT SHIT! PLUS I'M SICK SO I GUESS THAT HELPS-FUCK MY BFF FOR DOING THIS TO ME! OMGGGGG I'M AN EMOTIONAL PERSON, SO I ENDED UP SOBBING AND COMPLAINING TO MY TEDDY BEARS CUZ MY CUZINS WOULD PROB IGNORE ME! LURL I ASKED THEM IF PITBULL AS A TEEN WAS A 7/10 OR 8/10 AND THEY WERE ALL LIKE 'F-OFF" OR "IM NOT GAY!" ANYHARLEY, READ AND REVIEW YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE READING THEM! I LEGIT CHECK EVERY FUCKING DAY! SORRY I DON'T RESPOND, I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME AND I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON THE COMPUTER CUZ I LIVE WITH NINE OTHER PEOPLE AND THEY LIKE TO USE IT TOO, EVEN THOUGH THERE'S THREE FUCKING LAP TOPS! :(**

 **BUBBLENUGGETZ!**

 **SKFDGRVNLDRKGISDLITS**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm an asshole.**

 **Read, on and you'll figure out lol.**

 **Not edited btw, so don't be surprised when you see mistakes!**

 **Let's begin!**

His eyes were deadly. His hands were clenched. And his friends were scared.

Natsu Dragneel was furious.

And when Natsu was angry, bad things happened.

* * *

The pungent smell didn't stir her. Her body shook wildly with angst as she held her dead friend's body in her arms. Timmy and Nancy were holding onto each of her sides, they're sobs were loud. Lucy's tears stopped long ago, it'd been like a river that'd ran dry. Manny was huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around his legs as he rocked himself back and forth, uttering reassurances to himself.

Lucy was well about to kill all of them, no mercy. She couldn't remember much but what she did remember was the fear, and the pain she'd seen in the kids' eyes. They'd just seen their mother get tortured, and had been forced to hold parts of her. Lucy didn't want to be the monster that introduced them to the monster inside her. The beast that she'd chained so well, trained to stay hidden in the corners of her heart, in the shadows of her thoughts. She'd made sure it'd never take control.

Not again.

There wouldn't be a repeat of _last_ time _._ There was not denying the fact Lucy was smothered in anger, rage, as she stared at the heap of unconscious men before her. Lucy could feel the beast clawing, and roaring. She could feel _all_ of it. But she wouldn't set it free, no, the true Lucy Heartfilia wouldn't show anytime soon if she had any luck with that.

 _Salamander._ The back of her mind whispered. On the outside she pretended not to care about the fact her only friend left her, and wouldn't come back. But on the inside, she was _begging_ for him to save her. She was _pleading_ for him to cradle her just as he did when she was fourteen-years-old. But, no, those days were gone.

And so was the asshole.

The blonde looked over at the two twins, before releasing a shaky breath. By all that they had seen today, she wouldn't be surprised if red tinted their sigh forever. Nancy's blonde hair looked greasy, tangled, and had a reddish tint to it, along with Timmy's. "Timmy, Nancy?" Lucy's voice broke the _deathly_ **(punny af)** silent room.

Their soft snores were the only responds she got.

The exhaustion probably wore them down. Lucy looked down at Fatima, and whispered apologies after apologies. She felt a warm liquid make way down her cheeks, the tears started up again. Fatima's blood leaked through what was left of Lucy's clothes. Lucy grabbed one of her bloodied hands and placed them against her own cheeks, leaning against it.

Lucy had taken their mother away from them, she'd taken their innocence as well. God, what was her reason of living. Why the hell did bad things always happen when she was around? Maybe...maybe life would be better without her. Maybe, no, Lucy _should've_ been in that chair. She should've been the one screaming in agony, she should've been the one who had been hurt.

But no.

She wasn't.

Lucy was so focused in her thoughts she didn't hear the loud gasp behind her, or the curses. However she did sense him. She had _felt_ him before she heard him. Before she saw him. And when something large was dropped on her and the kids she could tell it was his jacket. She didn't need the familiar smell of cigars, and cologne to know.

No, her body was trained to react each time he was around.

"Gray, and Loke grab the kids and place them in the car. Gajeel, Laxus, and Erza take Jose, Jude, and Jiemma's bodies. Cana, and Mira take the dead body, and the man in the corner of the room." Everybody sent a quick nod and did their jobs. Soon, it was just Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy's body hadn't moved an inch, she could feel her heart race, and her palms sweat. She could feel her body hairs stand up straight, and she could feel her stomach churn with whatever feeling that was. A pain thrummed at the back of her head, and Lucy knew it'd only worsen in a matter of hours.

Even though she was wearing blood like a second skin, it was no lie that Lucy Heartfilia was gorgeous. In the six months since he'd last seen her he could see the subtle and the obvious changes. Her hair grew past her waist, and to the small of her back. Her face looked thinner, and her bust looked bigger. Her thighs grew in muscle, and her arms muscled up as well. You could see the outline of her abs on her stomach, and the dull shine in her eyes. Her lips were rosier than before, and chapped. Her nose seemed more sharp, her long eye lashes caressing her cheeks.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and in one movement hoisted her up. Lucy buried her face in his welcoming neck as he wrapped his jacket around her tighter. Lucy curled into his hold as her eye lids began to feel heavy. With a drowsy blink Lucy looked up at Natsu, Maybe it was just because of the fatique catching up to her, but in that moment—with one drowsy blink Lucy could've sworn she saw the cloaked man she'd befriended, the man who she came to know as Salamander.

"Wake me up when we get there." She says, not needing to explain any further, he knew what she wanted, and what she needed.

* * *

Lucy stares at the building before her with eyes deader than a corpse, bags weigh her eyes down but she forces them to stay upright. No, she was getting to the good part of this story. Walking towards the building, Lucy spares no time and makes it all the way down to level NEG1, this was the floor below the prisons.

This was where they got their hands dirty.

Lucy rushes down the stairs and opens the steel door with a huff, barely remembering that Natsu was on her tail. Before her were three bodies: Jiemma, Jose, and Jude. The beast that resided in Lucy clawed to be freed, roaring for a way out. Lucy just kept it down, whispering promises of being released.

"Well, how does it feel? You know to be the one—"before Jose could finish what he was saying a fist blew him back so hard his head banged against the wall. The Fairy Tail members behind her were surprised at her aggressiveness.

Lucy's eyes were casted down, knowing if she looked up to soon hell would emerge.

"Little bitch" Jiemma coughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "When I get out I'll have to train your—"a hard blow was met to his face, and a groan of despair was released.

Jose looked at the woman before him, and rage was rolling down her body in piles. Fear clawed at his throat, and when he met eyes with her—gone was the honey brown eyes he was used to, no in its place were eyes so dark they looked black.

Inside Lucy was a battle, and right now she was losing. She holds down the beast, whom somehow escaped its cage but continued clawing, and throwing lashes at even her. It roars a roar so loud it nearly breaks her ear drums. This was all the anguish, the suppressed feelings she'd held over the years.

The rage.

The beast was her.

Just the bad parts.

"I regret it." Jiemma coughs, "I regret fucking that bitch and having you."

The beast growls louder, and roars once more. Lucy's eyes widen, and in that moment of letting her guard down—the beast pushes past her, the beast runs for its freedom. At that moment, when Jiemma locked eyes with the now midnight irises—he knew that they were done for.

Death was inevitable.

Because now, now the beast was out.

That second, Fairy Tail discovered two things.

First, Lucy Heartfilia wasn't as pure as they though she was.

The second piece of information they received was the most surprising—Jude Heartfilia was not Lucy's father.

* * *

 **OMFG?! DID YOU GUYS EXPECT THAT? JUDE IS _NOT_ LUCY'S FATHER, JIEMMA IS! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! THIS IS WACK, HOLY SHIT?! WHY THE FUCK DID THIS AUTHOR END IT WITH A DAMN CLIFFHANGER! OMFG, I HATE THAT BITCH!**

 **LOL!**

 **HAPPY RAMADAN TO MY MUSLIM FAM, WE ONLY GOT A COUPLE WEEKS LEFT Y'ALL!**

 **Omg, just finished eighth grade and I've been a mess. I'm gonna be a loner in high school, so I don't have to deal with sadness when i graduate! Lol, my whole fam came to my award ceremony-my mom fed them lies saying i won an award, lol! I WON SHIT! SHIT! SHIT I TELL YOU! My friend said i was a disappointment to my family. My girl cuz used to go to the same middle school and has hella awards, bitch was the captain of the soccer and softball team! I'm over here putting the fatass in fatass.**

 **Well, anyharley hope you enjoyed this! This was originally supposed to be longer, but i decided to be an assshole. XD**


	16. Chapter 15

_**WARNING: ONCE MORE THERE IS GOOOOOORE, GORE YOU WHORE!**_

 **Lol, Eid Mubarak fellow muslims!**

 **IMPORTANT AN AT THE END! IF YOUR SWAGSOME YOU WILL READ!**

 **This chapter is kinda shitty...**

"Mira, put oil on the stove."

Mira gave a questioning look to Lucy, but the look she received caused her to scurry out of the room. The Fairy Tail members leaned against the wall watching the scene before them. Lucy slid Natsu's jacket off of her body, and took off what was left of her dress. She stood before them in her underwear. The scars on her back made the Fairy Tail members growl, and clench their fists. Cracking her knuckles, and neck Lucy meets the eyes of Jiemma.

Lucy walks over to him with a sultry smile, swaying her hips, and tilting her head. She traces the chains that hold his hands to the wall, and smirks at him. Jiemma's heart races in fear and anticipation. Lucy's fist comes crashing down on his face, and his head bangs against the wall. Again, again, and again. Soon his face is a bloody mess and her fists are lathered in cuts. Drenched in blood.

Mira came rushing back in with a pot of hot oil. Surprised to see a barely clothed Lucy beating Jiemma. "Lucy." Mira's voice breaks through the grunts of pain. "Here."

Lucy's eyes flash with mirth, and then she looks over to Mira. Standing up she instructs her to put it on the ground. Lucy grabs a pair of scissors from the tray, and cuts up all the clothes of the men. Walking over to the pot of hot oil she stands before Jose. Lucy grabs the turkey baster from the tray, and dips it in the hot oil. She allows the oil to fill the turkey baster before turning to face Jose.

"You always did like anal."

And with that Lucy's arms swerves around his body and shoves the turkey baster into his asshole. Making sure to release the scorching oil. Screams of pain are released from Jose as the oil burns his insides. Blisters forming along the way. Tears roll down his cheeks as he begs for her to stop the pain he felt.

"Hush, you big baby."

Walking over to Jude, Lucy eyes dance with hilarity, "turn around... _Jude._ " Jude follows her directions allowing his back to face her. Lucy grabs the empty bottle, and breaks it on his back. A grunt of pain follows. "Remember this, _Jude_. Remember when you nearly killed me. When you kicked me out, left me bleeding."

His confusion didn't last long because in less than ten seconds Lucy dipped the sharp part of the bottle in the hot oil, and dragged it down the back of his left shoulder. Jude's eyes widen a a scream slips through his lips. Hot tears roll down his cheeks, when Lucy completes the first X. The pain was twice as worse seeing as how she used hot oil.

Next was his lower back. _"Don't go to sleep ya worthless brat."_ She mocked, repeating his words. Another X was formed and his blood coated her hands, and most of his back. Lastly was his hip. Lucy slowly dragged the sharp part of the bottle down the hip, amazed at the blood. She took her time with the hip, digging it deeper and coating it with more oil.

" _These are the places where she was shot,"_ Jude snaps his head back at her, eyes wide. Her midnight irises have him cowering in fear, _"It should've been you."_

Walking towards the last man on her list, Jiemma shakes in fear. Grabbing the ice cream scooper, Lucy sips it in the hot oil, scooping some. "Open." He shakes his head, a whimpering mess taking over him. "I will make it a whole lot worse if you don't open it."

He opens his mouth.

She spills the contents in the scooper in his mouth.

"Swallow."

He swallows.

"You always liked my mouth, too bad I hated yours."

Jiemma's body sky rockets with pain and his insides burn and blister up, his tongue no good. Grabbing the pot by its handles Lucy walks back over to Jiemma. "You guys have one blatant thing in common."

Lucy spills the hot oil on Jiemma's manhood, "you were" she spills some on Jose's, "all," and she spills the rest on Jude's. "Dicks." The men scream in pain, and the men behind her cringe and discreetly cover themselves.

Lucy grabs the ice cream scooper again and whistles the same tune Jose did when he cut Fatima's tongue out. Lucy scoops out his eyeballs, "doesn't feel so good does it?" She asks while he screams. Quickly before he dies of blood loss she grabs the butter knife places the eyeballs on the tray and cuts his tongue out.

He dies.

Giving the eyes balls to Jiemma, and the tongue to Jude she orders them to eat it. Following her orders they bite down on the parts of their friend, cringing as blood and barf fill their mouths. Quickly they swallow all the contents in their mouths.

"Good." An amused smirk pulls at her lips, "follow my orders like the little bitches you are."

Swaying her hips, she walks over to the pink haired man in the back—letting a small genuine smile show. She reaches the front of him, and he peers down at her. Lucy was like Aphrodite when it came to beauty. Her lips brush against his cheek, and she inhales the scent that she loves. Dropping her hand to his side where his pistol would be, she grips it. He watches as her hand shakes against the grip of his gun.

Lucy's hand is engulfed with warmth when his larger one curls around hers. "Thank you."

Grabbing the gun, Lucy walks over to Jude. "Turn around."

He turns around.

Lucy is ready to pull the trigger, yet her body can't seem to do it. The beast weeps, as it can't go through with this. Memories flash through her head of the good times. The times in which she'd smile, and laugh with him. The times where she loved him. The times where—

Two larger hands wrap themselves around hers. A body held her from behind, and the gun is still set on the first X she created. Lucy easily leans against his hard chest. His hot breath fanning over her neck, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. This wasn't the time, but heat pools at her stomach, and her heart thuds.

"Together."

With that, they pull down the trigger; right through the first X, then the next X, and finally they pull down the trigger on the last X. With that Jude's body falls against the ground. The thud echoing throughout the room.

"Good job, _Busty._ " His husky voice runs through her body, and heat rushes to her cheeks at the unusual nickname he gave her. Lucy's skin burned with a delicious feeling—his body pressed against her bare one. Natsu's hands dropped to her hips, and he rubbed them in slow teasing circles with his thumbs. Pleasure spiked throughout her body.

Lucy bit her lip to fight the moan that wanted release. The beast took control once more and she stepped out of his reach. Grabbing the baseball bat, she approaches Jiemma. "Honestly, I have no father. So whether you were telling the truth or not doesn't concern me." Looking down at the baseball bat, she tosses it between her hands. "I was never much of a daddy's girl anyway."

With that she bashed the baseball bat against his body. Lucy hits him relentlessly, blood flying everywhere, splattering on her skin. Lucy continued to bash the bat against his head, knowing he died already. His face was unrecognizable as she beat him.

Then the bat broke.

And so did Lucy.

Lucy's body hit the ground with a thud, and her eye lids met like two magnets.

* * *

Lucy woke up in a car, she drowsily blinked, and saw pink hair. The next time she woke up was on a motorcycle, she drowsily blinked, and saw pink hair. The last time Lucy awoke was in the arms of Natsu, in an elevator. When it dinged they ended up in the living room of some place. "Where are we?" She muttered, a migraine hitting her.

Natsu looks down at her, "my place."

Flashes of her killing her three tormentors hit her head, and she casted her gaze downwards. They saw her like that, they saw how monstrous she was. Lucy saw the blood that dried on her skin, and she pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. _Be strong._

Natsu carried Lucy into a bedroom, placing her on her feet. "The bathroom is over there," he said pointing to a door. Not giving herself anytime to check out his place Lucy rushes in, accidentally slamming the door. Lucy leans her back against the door, closing her eyes. Trying to block out the memories of what she did.

"A nice hot shower will help."

Lucy didn't have much to take off, only Natsu trench coat and her bloodied underwear. Turning on the water took some work, and turning it to the right temperature took even more work. Apparently showers have touch screen monitors that can control it.

 _Rich people._

The water pours down her body, Lucy watches as waves of red roll down the drain. It took a good five minutes before the water that entered the drain was clear. Grabbing the shampoo and conditioner she washes her hair, ignoring the addictive smell of it. She washes her body with the body wash, but then slips and falls onto the shower floor.

Lucy's eyes are blank, and once more she's numb. Numb to the fact the water had now become too hot for her body. Numb to the fact someone's arms had wrapped themselves around her body and shut the water off. Her head leaned against his chest, and she shook as memories flooded her mind.

"Cry."

Looking up, Natsu grows vexed at the blankness in her eyes. "Don't you think I've cried enough?"

"No." Natsu looks down at her with such an intensity she leans away from him, "cry for yourself. Not for me, Fatima, the kids, or the asshole you killed. Cry for no one other than Lucy... _just_ Lucy."

Lucy didn't know _how,_ or _when_ but the tears started. Her sobs shook her body, as she cried for _herself._ For the girl who was abused by the man who claimed to love her. For the girl who lost her virginity at such a young age. For the girl who had a beast inside of her. For the girl who liked a boy but was too afraid of getting hurt to admit it.

Lucy cried for Lucy.

And through all of that Natsu never let her go. He saved her whilst she was drowning. Her arms wrapped around his waist and sobbed into the hard panes of his chest. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Not the fact she was crying for four years of pain, no what hit her was the realization. The fact she'd been so stupid all along. She didn't know _how,_ but she _knew._ Natsu Dragneel was Salamander.

Her hero.

Her angel.

Her savior.

That night Natsu's arms never left Lucy.

That night Lucy slept with a smile.

 **OKAY, SO THANK YOU TO THIS GUEST WHO POINTED OUT SOME INCONSISTENCIES!**

 **Okay, so, the one where she was talking about how the mafia was boring and yadayada i was saying that _after_ that mission it was boring. I'm not sure if others got confused by it or whatever too, but I'll change that. Okay, and THANK YOU for pointing out the Lissana thing. okay, so Loke said natsu basically doesn't sleep with girls more than once and yadayada, but Lissana is different. What I was trying to show was how much Natsu cared for his friends. And Lissana was one of his friends. He knows lissana is basically in love with him, and he doesn't want to hurt her. The friends don't usually see Natsu's nice side, but they know about the fact he cares for them. So, Loke wasn't really including Lissana in that category when he was talking about that. I hope that's more clear!**

 **Next! I was hoping someone would notice about the fact Lucy said she only cursed when her father agitated her, but now she curses more. And that was some character growth! Because like a child she used different words to substitute the curses, and I was trying to show how Lucy's sort of growing up basically. Thank you all for your kind reviews and stuff! Happy summer! EID MUBARAK! Lol, me and my cuz went to Greensboro to help my other cuz who's preggers and we didn't wake up for prayer lol. Her husband's cat was growling at me the whole time! T_T I ALMOST LOST A MOTHERFUCKING HAND, AND THE BITCH WANNA BRING THAT CAT CLOSE TO ME! SHIT IT KEPT GROWLING AND THEN IT SCRATCHED HER HAND! HAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS!**

 **About the Guest who talked about Minerva being her half-sister, you'll have to wait and seeeeeeeee!**


	17. Chapter 16

Waking up alone, and waking up wrapped in someone's arms are two completely different feelings. Whereas the former feels normal, nothing could beat the unearthly feelings the latter gives you. The last time Lucy awoke to a warm embrace was the night before her mother's death. It was a stormy night, and Lucy had been scared of the thunder. That night she was sandwiched by her mother—and Jude.

This, however, this feeling she was carrying at the moment wasn't the same as the ones she got when her mother and her cuddled. This was _completely_ different. Large arms wrapped around her small frame, and the way she nuzzled the crook of his neck, as his nose buried itself in the tresses of her golden hair. Legs entangled, and his bare torso under her arms.

This was different because she woke up next to Natsu.

Her eyes trailed the tattoos that hugged his skin—they seemed to multiply from the last time she saw his bare torso. He now had both sleeves done, and tattoos all the way to the back of his fingers. His left pec was filed with different skulls, all of them piled up. There seemed to be hundreds, whereas his right one was blank with the exception of a name on his heart.

 _Wendy._

Lucy bit her lip, she remembered hearing that from somewhere. But, she wasn't sure who'd said it—but all she remembers was the green monster that filled her. This... _Wendy..._ seems important. A past lover, maybe? Perhaps a relative...

Shaking her head, Lucy looks away from the body that her eyes seemed attached to she takes in his face. His pink lips were slightly parted, and chapped. His face looked skinnier, and his jaw line was more prominent. From the eye lashes that grew longer, to the mess she loved on his head—Lucy knew in the past six months Natsu's appeal simply grew tenfold.

"Didn't your Mom teach you not to stare?"

Lucy found herself smiling despite the fact he brought up her mom, "my Mom actually encouraged it."

Looking down at the smiling blonde Natsu raises an eyebrow, "oh?"

Deciding to get more comfortable, he turns on his back with Lucy sprawled over his front. Her head under his chin, and one of his arms draped around her while the other rested under his head. Licking her lips Lucy breaks the comfortable silence, "so what now?"

His bottom lip was captured by his teeth as he thought about what she asked. _What now? I don't fucking know._ With one deep sigh, he slips his hand under her shirt and rubs small circles on her bare hip. "Now, I guess you only have two options."

Lucy looks up, fighting to leave her eyes open under the haze of pleasure holding them down. "And they are?"

"Either you join Fairy Tail, or you leave."

Looking back down, Lucy gnaws at her lip in frustration. There was no more Jiemma, Jose or Jude to be scared of. She didn't have to stay at Fairy Tail, she was _actually_ free. Lucy could go back to Dana's and she could continue her daily life with Manny—the twins. But...did she want that?

"It's not really hard question, yes to joining or no."

Unable to keep herself from saying this she laughs out "that question may not be hard but I know what is." She says referring to the thing that's poking her pelvis. Rolling his eyes Natsu pushes her off his body, and Lucy tumbles down onto the ground. "Hey! That hurt ass-dick!"

"What the fuck is an _ass-dick?_ "

With a proud grin, Lucy flexes her arm muscle. "An asshole _and_ a dick. I came up with it—isn't it great?"

Letting the blanket fall off his body, Natsu gets up. Lucy licks her lips and makes sure her eyes don't fall below his pants line. She kept her eyes locked with his, "hey I have a question." Without waiting for his response she asks, "how did I get in these?" Lucy points to the t-shirt that engulfed her, and the sweat pants that pooled around her ankles.

* * *

" _So,_ how many of you missed me?"

Lucy stares at the pantry full of snacks, licking her lips as she ponders on which one she should eat from her large variety. It was eleven in the morning and Natsu and Lucy had arrived at the building an hour earlier. No one had shown up yet, so Lucy decided to help herself to the everlasting snacks Fairy Tail offered.

Staring at the box of Nutter Butters, and the bag of Dill Pickle she feels a string of drool run down her chin. "Come to mama." She moans as her hand erases the spit on her chin. Grabbing the food Lucy situates herself on the counter and eats what she can. Her gallon of milk next to her, and the three liter bottles of Fanta, Sprite, and Mountain Dew. Gulping down a fourth of the milk after she eats the box of Nutter Butters Lucy starts on the chips. Her small fist pounds on her chest as a loud belch interrupts her feast.

"L-Lucy!" Aries cries fling herself onto the blonde, Lucy ends up banging her head against the set of cabinets above her. Lucy's eyes roll back and her body drops to the ground, letting out a horrified shout Aries is quick to go to the top floor and barge into her Boss' office. Tears streaming down her face, _I killed my friend! Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Boss! L-L-L-L-Lucy is dead! I-I-I didn't mean to!" Aries falls to the ground shuddering and sobbing, "sorry! Sorry! I'm _sorry_!" The group of friends look up, with a raised eyebrow.

Levy laughs and untangles herself from Gajeel's arms, "Lucy's not dead Aries, she's probably suffering TFAS."

Looking up, Aries tilts her head hope shining in her irises. "TFAS?"

With a grin Loke answers, "The Fatass Syndrome. Look." Loke asks Natsu to make the footage of the kitchen full screen and he does.

The group watches as Lucy's mouth moves up and down as she pours two soda bottles in it, and munches on the bag of chips. Soda running from the sides of her cheeks, and her hair swimming in the ocean of the delicious drinks. When the bottles and the bag is empty, they drop to the floor and she just lies their eyes closed with a drunken smile.

"What—"

Laughing Laxus shuts Aries up, "this is what we call Drunk in Food."

"BABY! I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME INTO THE SUNSEEEEET!" Lucy bounces up, spinning, and then slipping on the wet ground land on her face. "EAT FOOD TILL OUR HEARTS MEEEEELT!" She sings, turning her body around so she faces the ceiling. "I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD, THEY TALK TO ME THEY UNDERSTAND, THEY TALK TO MEEEEEE!" Jumping up Lucy rips off her blouse exposing her sports bra. Punching the air, and kicking it she ends up slipping and hitting the ground once more.

"YOU BIIIIIIIITCH! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA HIT ME LIKE THAT? DIDN'T YOU KNOW WOMEN'S RIGHTS DON'T BELONG TO WOMEN, THEY BELONG TO BUNNIES!" Laughing evilly, she punches the air, "OH SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DODGE AWAY FROM THE LUCY NO-LAST-NAME!" Punching the air, and kicking for five more minutes, she falls and hits her bum against the tiled ground.

"Okay..." panting, she makes a cross with her fingers, "BEGONE BITCH!"

One second passes.

Another.

A third.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" She shouts running in circles, arms raised "I EXCORCISED THE BIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Sitting down on the counter, she swings her legs. Frowning she glares at her sports bra, letting out a slight growl. "Whoever made you hated women, you asshole! How the bubble-nuggets could this happen? You like to hurt Bob and Bobby?" Picking her breasts up, she kisses the top of each one. "It's okay baby, mommy loves you—"

And with that her body falls to the floor, as soft snores escape her.

Laughing the gang looks away from the screen, glad that normal was back.

Well...as normal as it could get with a Lucy and a mafia.

* * *

 **Lol.**

 **This was just a funny chappie to get over that dark stuff!**

 **Omfg, i'm not sure if i said this to my fellow muslims yet but HAPPY EID!**

 **Bruh omg i burned myself! I was making tea and picking up the tags, i forgot on of the stoves had just been shut causing me to burn myself when i touched it!**

 **GUUUUUUUUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND WHATEVER HAPPENS WITH MINERVA WILL BE REVEALED LATER, LOL, I DON'T PLAN MY CHAPTERS!**

 **Idk, i would say I love you guys, but id, it feels fake so imma say you guys are awesome!**

 **Read, n Review!**

 **OMFG WAIT! ID ANYONE LISTEN TO SORRY NOT SORRY BY DEMI? THAT'S MY SHIIIIIIIT! ALONG WITH JUKE JAM BY CHANCE!**

 **ANYHARLEY,**

 **ADIOOOOOOOOOS!**

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!**

 **OKAY, SO I STARTED WRITING A STORY ON WATTPAD, AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WANTED TO READ IT? MY ACCOUNT IS HerKingnessty!**

 **And the story is called The Wrong Girl.**

 **It's not fanfic btw.**

 **I don't want it to sound like I'm promoting myself - lol, jk. I AM! XD**

 **FJGASFJKGSDAKHASFEWAGFSJDLFGLASKJFGAJKFGLSFGSDALKJFGEEAWFGS**


	18. Chapter 17

**Love this chapter *smirk***

 **Whoever asked, yes Greensboro NC.**

 **Did you know you could get Honors PE? How the fuck does that happen? A wise man once said...Nigga's be trippin!**

 **Anyharley...**

 **Unedited**

 **Let's begin**

* * *

It'd been five days since Lucy first slept in Natsu's house, and it's fair to say that she started to consider this her home too. For some odd reason he wouldn't allow her to stay at the building—although it probably had to be due to the fact she escaped the place, and they probably didn't want to risk any chance. That sounded unlikely in her head though, Natsu had given her a choice to either stay or leave. And frankly, she didn't know whether she should or leave.

Tossing around in her comfortable bed, Lucy screams into her pillow. She kicks her legs in the air as if that would somehow lead her closer to the answer. Tomorrow was the day. He'd came out of nowhere saying he needed an answer by tomorrow, or he'd move her to the orphanage.

Lucy didn't want to go to any orphanage, even if it was a good place. One of the main reasons she didn't rat out her 'dad' was because of the fact she'd be placed in an orphanage—even if that was highly unlikely since that was the slums of Magnolia and the cops were assholes with a title. She never really pondered over it in the past few days but, Jude wasn't her father. It was Jiemma. The man who countlessly abused her body sexually. The man who held a hand in corrupting her emotionally and physically.

They were also the reason she broke down. It was two years ago but it still feels like today.

" _...Lu...stop!"_

" _Mo...help!"_

" _Reve...pain."_

Placing her hand against her ears Lucy blocks out the voices in her head, the memory that was crawling back. The memory that she wanted to disappear. That day was a day that wouldn't ever be mentioned, it was a day that would eventually be erased. A day in which would become just a faint memory.

At least that's what Lucy kept telling herself.

Turning her body so her eyes stared at the ceiling, Lucy breathed out a deep sigh. Natsu gave her this room and Lucy never asked to sleep by his side again—even though she deeply regretted it at this point. The silence was too much. Her body itched for the same sensation she'd woken up to that day. Even though a full week nearly passed since that day, she could feel his body pressed against her's as though he lied right next to her.

Lucy's skin was tingling in memory of his naked torso pressed against her's. The large calloused hands that gripped her hips. Lucy already knew for a fact that she held feelings for him, she truly liked Natsu. What she didn't know though, was did she like him for being Salamander or Natsu?

Smiling at her silliness, Lucy shakes her head.

Lucy liked _Natsu Dragneel,_ and that included any other alias he had.

Unable to take any more of the solitary confinement she'd been feeling, Lucy darts up off of her bed. Walking towards the door, she slowly opens it, grateful for the fact Natsu's room was just across hers. Slipping into his room as quietly as she can. Deciding closing the door would be too noisy she leaves it cracked, and approaches the bed. Lucy's eyes fall onto the brown ones that stare at her, and she presses her finger against her lips.

Happy, Natsu's cat, simply ignores the disaster about to happen as he snuggles his stuffed fish on his bed. Biting her lip eagerly, Lucy dives under the blanket, creeping up towards her prey. She watches the soft glow of the lamp next to him define his features with the shadows that made him look older. Natsu looked even more desiring.

Lucy was a woman on a mission, and no one was going to stop her. Throwing her legs over his body, she straddled his hips. Shocked to feel the bulge that pressed against her. Her own sexual motives driving her to grind against the bulge that grew with each movement. Releasing a shaky breath, Lucy has to place her hands on his pecs to balance herself. Lucy was confident with each movement—but, it felt too damn good. Her eyes and mind was only focused on one thing—the salacious lips before them.

"What are you doing?" Came his hoarse groan, eyes still shut.

Licking her lips, purposefully brushing the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip. Heat pulled at her core, so she grounded herself against him to relieve herself of the ache. Releasing another shaky breath, she bit his bottom lip—tugging at it.

Natsu opened his eyes, hands immediately gripping her soft ass. A moan coming from his assaulter.

The enchanting spherules that stared at him narrowed as a lustful grin overcame her features. "Kissing you." And with that her mouth slanted over his, in a heated battle. His hot tongue meddling with hers, hands wandering. Natsu's first instinct was to switch their positions, but he decided this was the best way he could grab her luscious bum.

Lucy was determined not to hand him the reins over the kiss, so she faught back. Her tongue running over the roof of his mouth, creating a groan in response. Her sweet muscle being sucked on by his lips. Lucy found herself giving up with a loud moan when his sharp canines slightly bit down. Their kiss was as heated as it always was, the lingering taste of cigars and the strange cinnamon erupting from him. Her naturally sweet taste drawing him in.

Pissed at the fact she needed to breathe, Lucy backs away. Her eyes widen when in a matter of milliseconds Natsu is over her—straddling her. Her wrists pinned over her head with one hand as the other went to hold one of her legs open by the knee. Her breathing grew frantic as his face grew closer and his teethed bit her bottom lip. Chewing on it like his favorite treat. A pinch of pain went through her went he cut her slightly using his canines—but that soon turned into a heightened pleasure when his tongue ran over it. Her eyes open slightly, and look at his right arm for some reason. That's when she notices the big red tattoo, all the other tattoos centering it. _Has that always been there?_ It sort of...looked like a fairy. That's when Lucy recalls noticing a black one on Gray's arm too, _perhaps it was something each member had._ Another swipe of his tongue, pulls out a long moan form her. Deciding she'd ask him about it another time, Lucy falls back into the ocean of pleasure.

Backing away, staring at the buxom beauty lying under him. Her hair a mess around her, cheek a deep pink, eyes hooded with lust. Big puffy ruby red lips parted because of him. Fuck, this woman was doing things to him that not even he knew.

"I like seeing you like this." Natsu leans down nipping on the shell of her ear, a small gasp coming from the blonde when his hot muscle runs down the length of her ear. Lucy had never been happier to have her earrings off in the night than at this moment.

"Like what," Lucy could barely form the words.

Backing up a little, Lucy stares at his eyes. The dark green forming into an obsidian abyss. Lucy could've sworn there was a crimson lining too, "lips red because of me. Cheeks pink because of me. Eyes hooded with want because of me. Fuck, I love seeing you look like this because of me— _for_ me."

A whimper was her response.

His hand trailed up under her shirt, his lips attached to her neck. Lucy could've sworn she died and went to heaven. He hadn't even touched any of her areas, yet she was a moaning mess. His finger traced circles on her ribs as it slithered up. Hot and rough hands on her soft skin. His canines grazed her milky white neck as he sucked, nibbled, and licked. Natsu could feel her pulse quicken under her tongue, and something unnamable surged through him.

Lucy tried to stop the aching of down below but he wouldn't let her. She came in here for companionship, and maybe to fuck with him. But, now, she was being dominated in every way by the alpha male above her.

And it felt good as hell.

Just as his fingertips grazed the underside of her breast, a loud meow interrupted them. Happy stood on the bed, with big eyes. Lucy could've sworn she saw a smirk too. Glaring at the damn cat, Lucy tries to force Natsu to stay on top of her—to relieve her of this ache, but he chuckles in response.

Fuck, he sounded good.

"What? So that's it? You're just gonna leave me all hot and bothered?" Spoke an angry Lucy.

Looking at her from the doorway, Natsu licks his lips—savoring her addicting taste. "You have hands for a reason."

* * *

Lucy was a puking mess for the rest of the week, tired and restless. Bags hung under her eyes, and Fairy Tail winced at the sight of her. Coming into the main room one morning, Lucy notices that it's nearly empty except for the pink haired asshole and Levy. Looking at one the couches (Natsu decided more seats were required, for the rowdy bunch) Lucy is surprised to see a blue haired beauty on the couch—specifically Gray's lap.

"Gray, what happened to _me_?"

Confused Gray and the woman both look up at Lucy, and the mischievous blonde holds in her smirk. Pushing false tears up she bawls. "Gray you _cheat_!"

The mystery woman, simply snuggles up into a confused Gray's chest. "So, _this_ is Lucy."

Stopping her dramatic act—realizing no drama was stirred she stares at the dark brown eyes of the bluenette. "Yes, now more importantly" Lucy's eyes narrow, and the bluenette's instincts scream for her to run. "Who the fuck are you?" Only one man had that power over her, and he sat in a chair typing away. So, how the hell did this... _chick_ have the power to make her instincts beg for her to run?

Before she can respond the door is opened, and a short man along a tall man walk in. Lucy turns her head and a wide grin takes over. "Guys!" Lucy points at the tall man and squeals, "IT'S THE LORAX!" Jumping onto the unsuspecting man she wraps her legs around him arms linked behind his neck. What was more even surprising was the fact she landed a big kiss on his lips before jumping down.

Staring at shocked eyes of everyone—yes including the pinkette—"what?" Lucy says with an innocent smile, even though everyone sure as hell knew she was everything _but_ innocent.

Gildarts on the other hand falls back, and two trails of blood runs down his five o'clock shadow. "Now, I can die a happy man."

Makarov shakes his head, and looks over at Natsu with a serious look in his eyes. "The orphanage has been hit." All chatter stops, and everyone in the room's eyes harden.

The bluenette steps off of Gray's lap, "I know who it was." Looking at Lucy with a smirk she flicks her hair back, "by the way, it's Juvia to you... _Blondie_."

 **I _would_ write it dirtier but I'm a tease! Lol, that's as dirty as this book is prolly gonna get-but who knows,**

 **I'm**

 **RANDOM!**

 **GUUUUUUUYS! I DONT WANNA START HIGH SCHOOOOOOOOOOL!**

 **MY BFF IS GOING SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

 **BUT AT LEAST I CAN GO WINDOW SHOPPING AKA STARE AT BOYS I CANT AFFORD!**

 **GUYYYYYYYYYS**

 **WOMAN COMPLAIN ABOUT GIVING BIRTH, BUT IMAGINE HOW BAD IT HURTS TO PUSH OUT AN EGG!**

 **OOH, OKAY SO YOU REMEMBER HOW I WROTE A SPECIAL? YEAH, UM SO, THAT ALTERED THE CHAPTERS SO THIS CHAPTER IS SEVENTEEN BUT IT MIGHT SAY EIGHTEEN.**

 **I MADE A MISTAKE LAST WEEK CUZ WHEN I POST IT I CHANGE THE CHAP NUMBER BECAUSE WERE ONE BEHIND AND I FORGOT, SO THAT'S WHY IT SAID 17!**

 **ANYSHIT,**

 **How are you all?**

 **OMFGGGGGGG! I HAVE THIRTY MOTHERFUCKING THOUSAND READERS!**

 **THAT'S A NUMBER BIGGER THAN MY FUTURE!**

 **LOL, BUT I ONLY GOT LIKE A HUNDRED NON-SILENT READERS!**

 **PLZ REVIEW, IDK BUT THE REVIEW NUMBER DROPPED BUT PLZ CONTINUE I LOVE READING IT.**

 **I MAY NOT RESPOND BUT I HOPE YOU KNOW READ EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM!**

 **READ**

 **REVIEW**

 **N**

 **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!**

 **FDHSAJHFJKSAHLFJKSDAHFJKLSAHFKJSAH**


	19. Chapter 18

**FUN FACT: I was born in Kenya, Nairobi and learned English through Spongebob.**

 **I am a good person, bet you guys didn't expect this update.**

 **But...then again, i may not be such a good person after this chapter-lmao.**

 **I don't own this anime, but i own the plot and my OCs.**

 **READ AN AT THE END!**

 **Undedited-well, kind of but i may have missed a couple mistakes.**

 **Let's get this party started in here...**

* * *

Tense was barely a word that could be used to describe the atmosphere at the moment. The fraught words lingered in the air like the scent of blood in war. But what churned Lucy's stomach wasn't the tension—no, it was the intent that guarded each and everyone's  
eyes. She wasn't shy when it came to death, as a matter of fact Lucy dodged it so many times death grew so fascinated by Lucy it morphed with her shadow. However, the killer look in each and everyone's eyes showed her just how they were able to kill  
someone in cold blood. They were nice—but deadly as fuck.

Natsu took a glance at Lucy before anyone could start talking, "out." Seeing the perplexed expression on her face he continues; "you're not one of us."

"Wait! I'm curious too—"the look in Natsu's eyes encourage Lucy to speed up what she's saying, "I'll join, and then I can stay in the room right?"

Natsu had a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but as soon as it came it disappeared—motioning for her to come closer with his finger, she walks with a fast pace. Lucy is suddenly emerged with an awkward sensation as his eyes never leave hers—seeming as  
though even if she was uncomfortable her eyes wouldn't— _couldn't_ leave his. She was in a trance.

It last for a good minute before he nodded, and motioned for the others to continue. Ignoring the strange moment, Lucy listens as she situates herself on the corner of his desk with her legs crisscrossed. "First, I'll talk about how I came to find this.  
While I was undercover as a Phantom—"Juvia's eyes glance at Lucy before continuing. "I saw Jiemma and Jose often meet in his office, with a strange man. Of course at the time I didn't know who he was, but I found out not so long after his name was  
Mard Geer a representative for the man I'm talking about."

In the corner of her eye Lucy saw Natsu clenching his jaw—and for a second she was afraid he'd shatter his teeth. His nose was flared slightly and from her position she could see his fists going in between pale and pink at how hard he was clenching them—clearly  
that name meant a lot to him. Getting off the desk Lucy squeezes through the tight space of the chair and table; situating herself on his lap. His eyes land on hers, and she gives him a small smile—words weren't needed, and it was obvious her touch  
was his tranquilizer.

Grasping his hand, Lucy motions for Juvia to continue—ignoring the looks of awe, and gratitude towards her. "That email I sent you about Rogue, and Sting's disgust at their leader is why I teamed up with them. With their help I planted a bug into the  
office. One day, they all came in and talked about the take down of the Allegiance."

A long pause was held—"the assassination of each major player."

Gasps were heard through the room, but no one dared to say anything. The Allegiance held the most untouchable people in Magnolia—all of Fiore! Bloody Army were ghosts, simple as that. Blue Pegasus ruled the air, and no one could take them down with their  
constant shift in patterns. Mermaid Heel held their base underwater—and many fakes to throw off enemies. Lastly, Natsu Dragneel was a fucking monster—his name let alone earned him the fear needed to ward off enemies. But, for the nameless bunch who  
think they have big balls—a surprise would await them.

"They figured that their main threat was, well, Natsu. They believe that Fairy Tail is the core of the Allegiance—and the core of Fairy Tail is—"Juvia directed her gaze at Natsu, "you. They believe if they get rid of Fairy Tail—the Allegiance will shatter.  
That's how they started their plan. Operation: E.N.D."

Juvia swallowed down the nerves that rested on her tongue. Holding her breathe, her bold browns meet deadly emeralds. Closing her eyes, and holding it for a second she opens them again. "Eradication of Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu could feel Lucy physically tense at that statement, he rubbed small—hopefully soothing—circles on her thigh, avoiding her gaze. E.N.D probably should've worried him, but for nearly over a decade he's been through so many things—and so many people  
have tried to kill him. So, it didn't exactly rattle him, what rattled him however was the person behind this whole operation.

Although he had a pretty good idea of who it was—the bastard that made him this way.

"That's when they started calling out to gangs, and mobs offering them higher titles—for instance they told Marcel Moretti of Killing Keys, a well-known gang in Italy, that if they took us on he'd become the leader of the Italian Mafia." Cana realizes  
that the man she'd killed from that mission with Laxus, and Mira was being influenced by him. "They helped Phantom try luring whores from our brothels—Sabers couldn't join seeing as how Jiemma was having a power struggle. That's all the contact they've  
had with us." Juvia sighed for a second before continuing—"The Sabers and the Phantom are the closest of the Alliance to us. The brains behind this whole operation isn't Mard Geer of Tartarus..." Juvia's eyes lock onto Natsu's once more. "Zeref Dragneel,  
of the Alvarez Empire is."

Dragneel.

Natsu's last name, yet why did no one have shocked looks—why was it only Lucy. Glancing at the stiff man under her, Lucy mumbles "Dragneel?"

Releasing a deep sigh that tickled the hairs on the back of her neck, Natsu responds. "He was my brother." The look in his eyes popped the bubble of questions forming in her throat.

* * *

The shackles at her wrist chained her to her cage. Eyes blank, body shivering. The thin material of the white dress had so many rips she'd lost count—even though this was her newest dress, he bestowed it to her three months ago out of the _kindness_ in  
his heart. A scoff would have come out of her chapped, busted lips if she wasn't starving and barely maintaining the energy to stay awake.

Her body curled itself into a ball, cocooning the worn-out scarf that bled hope into her heart. Hope that _he_ would find her—ten years...ten _fucking_ years. Although she was barely a toddler the last time she'd seen him—her photographic memory  
allowed nothing to leave her brain. Sometimes it was good...most times it was bad. Burying her nose into the scarf, breathing in the dirty scent—pretending it was his.

" _Natsu."_

* * *

"They didn't harm anyone—it was as if they were sending a message, no, they were." The old man began, a snarl easily slipping out. "They didn't kill anyone, or hurt anyone _physically_ —if they did, I wouldn't be here. But, what they did was send  
a little girl to us. Her name was Mercy, and God have mercy on her—she was a sweet child. She bonded with the others so fast it was crazy—especially little Romeo." Lucy's eyes widen at the mention of the familiar name and Makarov chuckles; "yes, he  
came to Fairy Tail and we adopted him into our little family."

Lucy breathes out a sigh of relief—longing for her little friend clinging on to her.

"Romeo and Mercy were trouble makers, they had a knack for opening their months—resulting in spit wars. Eating lunch—resulting in food wars. Breathing resulting in 'how-long-you-can-hold-your-breath-wars.'" Markarov chuckled at the fond memory he held  
of his children. "Two months later, Mercy stood in front of us with a knife at her throat. We never saw any changes or anything—she was Mercy, that...that sweet, _sweet_ child—"his voice cracked. Clearing his throat Makarov continues; "she told  
us ' _we're always watching you,_ we _control you, not_ them.' And with that she slit her throat—Romeo hasn't left his room since, and it's been two days."

"Mother-fuckers! They bring a kid in it? Some salad tossin' bitches they are." Gajeel growls, voicing out the others' thoughts—in a more Gajeel kind of way.

Natsu felt something beep in his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. His eyes widened and his grip on Lucy tightened—causing the latter to wince. "Fuck!"

Furrowing her eyebrows Lucy looks down at his phone screen and sees a radar that shows an object coming at them—fast. "N-Natsu?"

"I have a security that allows me to see who/what's in a three-mile range of this building." Natsu clenches his jaw as the green missile gets closer and closer to them. He wasn't worried about the fact they were going to get hit—no he had that already  
worked out. What pissed him off was the fact that at the speed this missile was coming it wasn't a normal one—it was probably American shit. And American shit was annoying as fuck, Fiore was more technologically advanced but things like missiles were  
what they lagged in on upgrades. What also pissed him off was the fact _they_ were coming into direct contact with Fairy Tail—assuming they released it, and the fact they forced a kid to kill herself. "And we have a missile going to strike in  
five seconds."

"Shit, stupid bitches." Mira cursed.

"Ooh, they think they got balls?" Levy chuckled.

"Stupid— _hic—_ ass— _hic—_ mother— _hic—_ fuckers!" Cana slurs, as she raises her bottle. Gildarts stared at her with an arched 'brow, "what— _hic_ —pops? You gotta— _hic_ —problem with me?" Ignoring what she said Gildarts' ears  
focused on the fact she said 'pops' and his eyes shone brightly, Cana rolled her eyes at him knowing he wasn't paying attention.

"Mother of holy fucks," Lucy mumbled confused as to why no one was panicking, they had a mother-fucking _missile_ coming their way! But quietly she watched as Natsu press a button on his phone, and all the light seeping from the glass was blocked  
when walls grew and grew surrounding the place. Everything outside was dark, and the only light that shone in here was the light from the ceiling. Suddenly the building shook slightly, as though a small earthquake hit.

But, it was no earthquake, it was the power of that missile.

Natsu stares at his phone, waits for anything to pop on his radar. Levy in the meantime grabs her own phone, Natsu gives her a signal and he presses the button that releases the metal defense back into the ground. A small drone slipped out of the building,  
and Natsu allowed the walls to suffocate them once more.

"Wait...no one is going to mention the fact a fucking _missile_ hit the building? No, wait! A fucking missile hit some high ass walls, what the fuck? We're explosion proof!" Lucy exuberates, a wild gleam in her eyes, an agog expression for answers.

"The reason no one fucks with us isn't just because of me, and our reputation. I had eight scientists—the best scientist of each continent—build an indestructible wall. Well... _so far_ it's been proven indestructible. We've tested the top three  
strongest weapons against it and no crack has been shown—let alone a dent. The thing though is, there is three walls. The farthest is two miles away, the next is one, and the closest is two meters away." Natsu explains with an exasperated breath—as  
if the day was catching up to him, honestly, everyone was feeling the effects of the news. "The walls also protect the roof of the building, so they look like a big ass building from the outside once activated."

Lucy stared at him with her jaw anchored to the ground. "Oh, my, _glob!_ That's _legit_ the most badass thing ever!" Natsu released a small grin at the excited look in her eyes, and at that moment Markarov and Gildarts saw the eight-year-old  
who used to climb trees pretending they were dragons. A big ass goofy grin would greet them as he sat on the highest branch, _"Oi, Gramps! Look at me, I'mma be the best dragon slayer of Fiore!"_ His dream was to climb mountains, the highest  
of them all, he'd call those dragons too—and be the dragon slayer.

It's been ten years since Natsu Dragneel smiled—or grinned. Tears blurred Markarov's eyes, and Gildarts ignored the stinging in his nose. The little boy that Markarov raised was right there—even if it had been for a fleeting second. The boy who'd done  
nothing but smile had come back, the boy with the brightest smile in the galaxy had returned.

 _Thank you Lucy,_ Markarov thought pressing his tears down.

"Um, Natsu." Levy looked up at him with a shocked expression. "I've got some bad news."

Natsu groaned, _fuck my life._ "Talk."

Levy gulped, and what she'd said caused the hearts of everyone in the room to skip a beat. "The third wall has a crack on it. And that's not all—the missile used disappeared. Nothing remained, it was like it never existed in the first place. Nothing was  
damaged but the wall."

"Fuck Tuesdays."

* * *

 **Yurp, that shit just happened. I was gonna post this on Sunday as a 'back-to-school' present, since you know school is shit. Burt, i got too excited. And if you see some mistakes my comp is acting up and i don't know if i typed a random letter somewhere it wasn't supposed to be? So, hoooooooooows everyone doing? Ya feeling good? Excited for middle/elementary/high school? Lurl, i did that shit out of order. My cousin had her baby and it had the head of an alien XD.**

 **UM, okay so instead of doing Suicidal Chick as my next book i had an idea of a book but I want to do SC, but this would be interesting too. It'd be called 90.**

 _ **"Lucy Heartfilia was dying, and falling in love with a pink-haired asshole within the 90 days left of her life wasn't part of the plan"**_

 **Or would you prefer reading Suicidal Chick first?**

 _ **"When she fell, he caught her."**_

 **YOU CAN ALSO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE! IF I DID IT WRONG PLZ SOMEONE EXPLAIN IT LMAO, IM A NOOB!**

 **dsjkfhalkjsdghajklsghaljkghd**

 **BUBBLENUGGET CLUB!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back, back again, Loney's back!**

 **Lol.**

 **Edited, but you might find some mistakes.**

 **Let's begin...**

* * *

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm fucked up?"

"Without a doubt. But..." He wrapped his arms around her, "that's okay, 'cause I am too."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Zeref really your brother?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up and sleep."

* * *

Lucy woke up in Natsu's arms, content and happy. She turned her head up to look at Natsu as he slept with a frown in his eyebrows, his eyeballs were moving rapidly under their eyelids. His lips were parted so Lucy could make out the heavy breathing, and the occasional whimper. Lucy was shocked. Natsu had never been this vulnerable—this we _ak_ around her. What was he dreaming about that hurt him so bad? Lucy could feel pain gripping her heart, and slashing at her soul.

Her Natsu wasn't like this.

Quickly she got out of his tight hold, and started shaking him. She shook him as hard as she could but ti seemed as though it had done the opposite of what she wanted. Natsu was sweating bullets at this point, and Lucy could feel his heart under her fingertips racing with each passing second.

Then he woke up. But not in the way she expected. Natsu flipped them over so she lied beneath him with his hand squeezing her neck. Lucy's hands clawed at his own trying to bring air back into her lungs. Natsu's eyes only seemed to get darker—and flakes of red surrounded it. Lucy's face turned a brilliant red as she choked, and tried to fight him off but he wouldn't respond. It was as though he was in a trance, Lucy raised her hand and punched him.

That snapped him out. He reeled back, and loosened his grip, allowing Lucy to roll away and bring in the overdue oxygen into her lungs. Natsu stared at her, something tightened in his chest, and his jaw clenched from the anger he was keeping at bay.

 _Fuck_ , he'd hurt her. He didn't mean to—he didn't _want_ to. Natsu hadn't even noticed what was happening, he was still in _that_ place with _that_ man. He was still Salamander, and he was still the lifeless shell he used to be.

"Sorry, Luce. _Fuck_ —" he reached down and helped her sit back up. Crushing her in a hug that had her curled up in his lap. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her hair loving the smell of the shampoo she loved so much. It was a strawberry, and vanilla combination.

Lucy pressed her nose against the crook of his neck, basking in his warmth. Natsu was her home, even if she'd never be his. "It's okay—" she leaned up, and cupped her hand around his cheek staring at the black pools that shone with so much misery and guilt it killed her. "I'm okay."

* * *

Natsu was secretive—that came with the job. Where he lived was a secret to everyone but him, Lucy, and the rest of the group. To get there you'd take a car from the FT building, go to an alley switch out for a different vehicle (the vehicle changed each day) and then drive to this secluded forest with this big ass fake tree. There was a face scanner, and if you were recognized then it'd allow you inside—if not, small metal things would pop up from the area around you and shock you to death. The inside was just an elevator, you press the number one and reach Natsu's home. The second number led to a panic room.

Lucy and Natsu made it to the building sometime around seven or eight, Lucy was too tired to care. As they walked in Lucy headed towards the kitchen to make Natsu his coffee, when his hand stopped her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"To make you coffee, what else ya ding-dong?"

Natsu rolls his eyes, and pulls up her right hand, showing her the pink mark. "You're part of us now—you don't need to do that."

Lucy smiled, remembering the tattoo on her right hand. Yes, it hurt like a bitch when she got it since it had to be colored and all—but she loved it. They could both agree it was fitting for her. "It's fine, I was gonna go raid the pantry anyway, I'm hungry as hell."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, "we just had breakfast."

Lucy stepped on her tippy-toes, giving him a quick yet lingering peck. "Yeah, but I'm fat." With that Lucy skipped away, humming a random song. Lucy looked around the kitchen, and started the Keurig making Natsu's coffee. As that was still brewing, Lucy went into the pantry, and grabbed the bag of salt and vinegar chips. Along with a can of Sprite. Once she finished making the coffee, Lucy went upstairs and entered the room.

Everybody was already there—which was kind of surprising, but at the same time not seeing as how there was a crisis going on currently. Lucy handed Natsu his coffee, and sat on the corner of his desk eating her chips. "Natsu you're the closest to anything that deals with the Alvarez, do you have any idea where they could be?" Erza said cutting through the silence.

Lucy looked over at Natsu and noticed that he wasn't as attentive as he usually was. His eyes were distant, and she could see the shaky hands he hid behind the monitor. The tics forming on his jaw, and the slight flares of his nostrils. Taking a sip of her soda, Lucy ponders on what to do to make him feel better.

Inhaling the rest of the chips, she grabbed her soda, and did what she'd been doing since yesterday—settle down onto his lap. Instantly, his muscle relaxed—even though the tension was present, it still eased a little. His left arm coiled around her waist, as it traced the tattoo against the back of her right hand. Lisanna had to look away, and brush off the stinging in her nose, and the pain in her chest. "Zeref isn't stupid, so, if he chose to commence E.N.D. now, then it means something is happening. Something triggered it, rushing him. Or, maybe he just wanted to do It now—and that's highly likely, since he likes his prey strong."

Mira was hesitant to ask, seeing as how it was a sore spot for him. But, she prayed Lucy being on his lap calmed him down enough he wouldn't flip when she said what she needed to say. "Do you think it has something to do with Wendy?"

Silence. The air was thick with tension, and Lucy was confused. This Wendy was somebody important, but who the hell was she? "Who?" The tension got thicker, and Lucy felt like she was suffocating.

Natsu's grip on her tightened. He turned his head so her long golden locks met his nose, and he inhaled her scent—feeling himself calm down. "My..." Lucy felt the vile emotion clawing at her dissipate, and her heart started to ache even more—his voice was small, broken, and heavy with emotion. "My little sister."

Lucy shot straight up and lunged for the bathroom. Her head was deep in the toilet as she barfed up everything she ate. The women in the room glanced at each other, a silent conversation being shared. They had the same suspicions, but there was only one way to prove it.

Lucy felt tears rolling down her cheeks from the force she was putting in. After what seemed like forever she stomped puking and started dry heaving. Lucy wasn't stupid. Just because she didn't finish school didn't mean shit. She stole books, and other things and taught herself a lot of things. Something in her gut told her what she'd been fearing all along.

Lucy was pregnant, and she could only be pregnant with one person's baby—Jose's.

Maybe, just maybe, she was jumping to conclusions. Lucy didn't think that though, she knew, that inside her was a life she didn't want. Was a life that was forged from the seed of the man she killed. Inside her was another version of her nightmares.

She could pretend it's just food poison, she could shrug it off. But, she couldn't. This wasn't the time for her to be sobbing over a damn baby, no, she could do that later. Lucy was being selfish—first Natsu's problems, then hers.

Rinsing out her mouth, Lucy walks out the bathroom with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I have a stomach bug—I needa stop being fat." Ignoring the looks everyone was giving her, Lucy walked over and sat on Natsu's lap—needing his unconscious comfort.

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair in an irritated manner, "I don't want to say this—but we can't do shit. We're fucking useless, all we can do is sit around and wait for them to attack—to mess up."

"Fuck!" Gajeel shouts, standing up, grabbing the table and flipping it over. Without another word he slams the doors open, walking out, Levy is quick to follow him, closing the doors behind her.

When Levy caught up to him he stood in the middle of the hall looking through the window, whilst clenching his fists and his jaw. "Gaj..."

Levy could feel the anger radiating off of him, she'd seen him like this before. Gajeel felt tiny arms wrap around his waist, and grunted. His heart clenched painfully, and the tingles he got with each touch they shared didn't dwindle. "Levy." His voice cracked, "I can't fucking stand the thought of Zeref getting his hands on you—hell, even anyone else. I can't stand the thought of him touching Lucy either—fuck, she's been through too much for that. I—"

"Grow some balls Gaj, when did the almighty Black Steel Gajeel become such a pussy? We're in a fucking mafia—do you think we'll be safe all the damn time? That we'll just lounge around laughing at Lucy? The fuck?" Levy growled, and Gajeel could feel his pants tightening at her use of profanity. "Get the hell out if that's what you think. But, I _know_ that nothing will fucking seperate us—any of us. Because we're Fairy Tail—and our leader is Natsu motherfucking Dragneel, and he won't let anything happen to Lucy. " Then, her voice softened; "I know you're scared, but don't be—I'm trying not to be. Have faith in us, trust that we'll always come on top."

There was a small pause. Next a came a light laugh, then a loud guffaw. "You're right shrimp—" quickly turning them around, Gajeel pressed her back against the window, pressing his erection against her stomach. "But you and I both know I'm anything but a pussy, and my balls are anything but nonexistent. Unless you want more proof?"

Lucy leaned her head back on Natsu's shoulder. Looking around the room, she saw everyone lost in their thoughts. _"Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Alvarez!"_

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys, i sort of hit a writer's block. But, i know how to continue this story now. It'll still take time, because of school - but, oh well. How've you all been doing? Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, for all the support. I love you all. And thanks to those who read The Wrong Girl by HerKingnessty - but comment more on that too!**

 **Review please, i know this chapter wasn't that good - but at least i revealed some important info!**

 **BADSAGDADFASDF**


	21. Chapter 20

**WARNING: This may suck**

 **Finals have started for me, what about you guys, mid terms?**

 **Edited, but mistakes are probably still in here. BTW, Jose did use a condom, but condoms aren't 100% baby proof.**

 **Let's begin...**

* * *

It'd been a while since Lucy roamed in downtown Magnolia, but after a couple of warnings, and kisses, here she was with the other girls roaming the streets. Downtown Magnolia was separated into different parts, each part 'owned' by a certain gang. But the middle ground was a safe zone, and inside that safe zone was a bar in which different people from different gangs chatted with one another, and the norms of Magnolia. The girls walked up to the unappealing bar, with the title **LOVE AND LUC** K **Y** with the K unlit from a broken light.

"Alright girls, we're here." Lisanna exclaimed, she looked over at Lucy who had wide eyes that bored into the bar. "Oh, yeah, Lee never had a chance to fix the sign so it says LUCY," Lisanna and the others let out a laugh, excluding the blonde.

Of course, she knew of this place, you didn't live in Magnolia without knowing the ins and outs, the people who you can talk to, and the people you shouldn't w _ant_ to talk to. Lucy and her family had lived two cities away, but Jude and Layla met at this bar. That was one of the main reasons when they moved, Jude forced Magnolia upon her.

Because it was one of the last things he'd had of her mother, she'd like to imagine her as well, but she knew Jiemma was her father even though she didn't want to believe it. There was a feeling in her gut that told her. Forcing the sadness that pushed against her away, Lucy pulled on a cheerful smile. "Let's go!"

As soon as they walked in the smell of stale beer hit them like a bullet train, Lucy's stomach did flips, and she had to block the acidic taste creeping in. "Lu, are you okay?" Levy asked, worried for her friend. Lucy quickly answered with a smile, and a lie.

As soon as they sat down on the bar stools, Lisanna flagged down the bartender who also turned out to be the owner. "What can I get for you, Lis?" Lucy would guess Lee was in his late sixties, with the gray hair that laid on his head, and the deep wrinkles in his dark brown skin. When Lee moved his gaze from Lisanna, to the other females that sat next to her. When his hazel eyes landed on the blonde, he could've died then and there. "L-Layla?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "sorry, that's my mom—well _was._ " The other girls furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, trying to understand what was happening.

Lee laughed and shook his head, "so _you're_ Lucky Lucy? I haven't seen you since you we're a baby."

"Lucky Lucy," Lucy scoffed "that's a name I haven't heard of in years." Lucy looked up at the man who was familiar with her mom, and Jude.

"So, how's your dad doing? Jude, was always overprotective over you and your mom."

Lucy let out a bitter laugh, "oh, he's dead." She watched as Lee's eyes widened, and sympathy blanketed them. Lucy rolled her eyes, hiding her shaky hands under the counter. "Anyways, do you sell milkshakes and wings?" When she got a nod from him, she asked for twenty pieces of buffalo chicken, and a large strawberry milkshake. Erza got pissed off when she found out they didn't sell any cake, so she just took a bottle of beer. Levy got a burger with fries, and some beer, Juvia and Lisanna ordering the same thing as Levy. When Cana ordered a barrel of beer, Lee did a double take and shook his head. Cana then laughed it off as a joke, ordering four mugs of beer.

When the food came, Lucy was quick to dive into her plate of wings, keeping her ears open to listen into her friends' conversations. The tangy, spicy taste of the buffalo wings sat high up on her list of favorite tastes. "So, how's Jellal doing?" Juvia had asked, dipping her fry into some ketchup.

Erza sighed, and she felt the stinging in her nose warning her of the upcoming tears; she pushed them down. "Well, he's still in the Fiore Council, I'm scared they're gonna figure him out since the Council is filled to the brim with members of the Alliance. But, he formed a small group with other members of the Council that want to get rid of the Alliance, they're called Crime Sorciere, and Jellal's their leader. Even though I know he has people to watch over him, I-It still hurts...I miss him." Cana swung an arm around her friend.

"Girl, I get you, Bacchus has been absorbing smaller gangs, getting his gang to a higher position." Cana sighed, "it's a lonely. The only people here getting some are Levy, Mira, Juvia, and Lucy." Levy blushed, Mira giggled with a dazed look, Juvia smiled, and Lucy choked on a piece of chicken. After taking a long sip of her milkshake to dwindle the irritation in her throat Lucy glared at Cana.

"Actually, Dragonmeal and I haven't gone all the way." The others looked over with wide eyes.

"Really? But you're so close, and intimate!" Levy sputtered out, finishing off her burger.

"Yeah, before I ran away I tried, but the prick said he wouldn't fuck me 'cause i was still seventeen. The little bitch rejected me. Then I got him all hot and bothered one night, and his effing cat, Happy, cockblocked me!" Lucy cried, stuffing a wing into her mouth.

Lisanna shook her head with a smile, the stinging in her chest pained her but it was whatever. She'd get over Natsu, she knew that—seeing him happy with Lucy was more important than how she felt. And besides, she realized she loved the idea of loving him, but Lisanna wasn't _in_ love with him. Maybe with the sex, but who wouldn't love it? His stroke game was strong as hell, and damn, the things he could with his—

"When's your birthday?" Mira asked.

"October nineteenth," Lucy finished off her last chicken with a scowl, mad she finished all of her food.

"Wait, that means you're already eighteen?" Cana asked, interested in their conversation.

"Yup!"

"Wait, so why don't you just fuck?" Lisanna questioned, "I can catsit Happy if you want."

"Ooh and we can go to the mall and get some cute lingerie!"

"Yes, I know just the place too, Gray really likes their material since he can easily rip it off."

"But wouldn't crotchless—"

A laughing Lucy cut them off, "guys, I think I'm just gonna let this happen naturally." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

"They're all coming tomorrow. The meeting will be held here, since this is the safest spot—well, it's supposed to be." Natsu sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "in the meantime—we're gonna have a family meeting."

Makarov, and the others nodded in response. Lucy slid off the seat next to Loke, and walked out the room with the rest of the group. Two days ago, Natsu told everyone there would be a family meeting today, so it didn't interfere with anything. When they got downstairs, they saw most of the family standing around—one-hundred-thirty-four people. Usually in a mafia there was more, but Fairy Tail kept it small—and it was hard to be a part of their family.

"We have a problem. As you all may know some days ago an earthquake shook the building—well, that wasn't an earthquake." The family furrowed their eyebrows, "it was a missile." Lucy watched the reactions of each and every one's face as Natsu explained what was going on. Shock, anger, and even more anger. Lucy looked over and saw shy, timid Aries with eyes that had Lucy's arms filling with goosebumps. The mirth, and the fire that _burned_ in her eyes made Lucy turn away.

After Natsu finished they saw the door open, and saw Gildarts walk in. But, that's not what caught Lucy's attention—it was the boy that stood next to him with the wicked eyes. "Romeo!" Lucy shouted, with a smile. Running from the group, Lucy met Romeo halfway as he tackled her into a hug himself. He nuzzled her breast with his face, his silent tears soaked her shirt.

"Stop crying, you look ugly as hell." Lucy sat them up so he rested between her legs.

Sniffling, Romeo looked up, and sat on his knees. "Shut the hell up, we all know I'm a sexy beast."

"Who lied to you?" Lucy smiled, resting her forehead against his. Lucy rubbed the tears away with the pads of the thumbs.

"Stop talking," Romeo sniffled again, and rubbed his cheek against her hand. "Your breath stinks."

Lucy laughed, hella proud of herself for pushing down her own tears. Lucy looked over at their audience, and met Natsu's eyes. "He came in the day after you left, and told us you sent him. I didn't want to pay hell, so, I made him the new addition to the orphanage."

"Thank you." Lucy gave him that smile that made his heart stutter, and his stomach tighten. Looking away, he ignores the weird feelings. Lucy got up, and pulled Romeo along with her. "Not that I'm not excited to see you Slim, but why are you here?"

Romeo grinned, showing off a missing tooth. "I heard you came back, and I asked Gill if I could come, and he said 'yes!'"

Gildarts rolled his eyes, "lying little boy. The punk eavesdropped on our conversation, and he heard what had happened with Phantom, and kept throwing a fit until I reluctantly let him tag along today."

Romeo than remembered what he'd heard happened to her, and what she did to them. "Lucy," the blonde girl looked down, "if anyone hurts you, I promise I'll hurt them back ten-fold!" Romeo said with such a serious tone it made Lucy's heart swell— _aww, he cares._

The blonde girl ruffled up his hair, "you don't need to do that for me kiddo, I'm a badass; what kinda badass lets a minor handle her problems."

"Lucy," Warren spoke up "aren't you a minor too?"

Lucy looked over at his with a cackle, "silly fool! I'm eighteen!"

"When was your birthday?" Gajeel asked.

"October nineteenth," Lucy got up, with Romeo following. "Let's go raid the pantry!"

"Luce, you don't wanna stay for the rest of the meeting?" Natsu rose an eyebrow.

Lucy shook her head no, "you got it without me boss!" With that Lucy and Romeo made their way to the kitchen. Since she and the rest of the inner circle already knew the whole speech, they didn't need to stay. Lucy and Romeo had a food competition, to see who could eat the most without passing out. Of course, Lucy won—but barely. Romeo had blacked out for a good minute or so, and Lucy had to stop before she went through TFAS, looking over Lucy shook her head when she realized Romeo was long gone.

"I GOT HOES! I GOT BROS! I GOT MO' MONAAAAAY! PEOPLE TRY TA SAY THAT IM CRAY-CRAAAAY" Romeo got up and started swaying his hips, and walking like a model, "BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAAAAY-AY-AAAAAY!" After a good fifteen minutes of this, Romeo passed out, and Lucy was sobbing from laughter. She wiped the tears away, cleaned up the kitchen and dragged an unconscious Romeo back to the area everyone else was at. When they got there, Lucy saw everyone went back to doing whatever they did, she dropped Romeo on to a couch and laid him there.

When Lucy walked through the doors of Natsu's office, Makarov and Gildarts were walking out so she bid them goodbye. "Pie! Mr. Yellow!" She yelled, startling the two.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

Lucy giggled, "nothing."

They both rolled their eyes. Lucy walked over to Natsu, who was typing away while smoking his cigar. Lucy sat at her spot on his lap, snatching his cigar. "You're gonna get lung cancer from smoking too much!"

Natsu glared at her, "it's relaxing. It also keeps my mind off of shit." Lucy saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but it went away as soon as it got there. Lucy bit her lip, and pressed her head against his chest—hearing and feeling his heartbeat through her ears. She smiled when she felt it speed up.

"You can talk to me," Lucy matched his hushed tone, keeping their conversation private. "But, if it's something you love I won't stop you from using it, just..." Natsu looked down and watched as her cheeks heated up, hiding her face in his chest, "know you can use me too."

Lucy felt her heart pound against her chest so hard it hurt, so lost in her thoughts she failed to realize his heart was going as fast as hers. Lucy didn't know what to expect, but then he released a bark of laughter that had her tummy doing flips, and her face reddening even more. Natsu's laugh were rare, so each time she heard it Lucy cherished it.

Natsu pressed his lips against her ear, "If I can use you, you can use me. Got it, Busty?"

"Got it, Dragonmeal."

* * *

 **I wish you guys could review more, so plzzzzzz do so. I don't think you realize your reviews REALLY motivate me, i never understood why people said ten reviews for the next chapter and ten follows. But, i get it now, cuz the reviews actually make you feel good about yourself. So, plz don't stop reviewing. Don't be a silent reader, hop out your shell and join the fam! XD**

 **This chapter is short, but i wanted a cute ending for this one but guys, i hope you know i a couple chapters shit is gonna go down.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I bet y'all ain't expect me to update this early, lmao, neither did I.**

 **So, apparently mood swings start as early as six days, for pregnant women - and i was like...damn.**

 **I responded to some of your reviews (the non guest ones) but to all the guests, thank you for your lovely comments!**

 **Shout out to brick452 because she helped me get on my laptop faster. **

**Let's begin...**

* * *

The warm water beat against her back, and ran through her golden locks. Her milky white skin turned to an angry red, as the water heated up to an unbearable temperature. Lucy didn't mind, her mind was too far lost to comprehended the physical pain she was going through. Lucy's hand rested against her stomach, as her forehead leaned against the tiled wall.

Lucy had gone to the store earlier that day, and bought a couple pregnancy tests. Lucy was positive she was pregnant, but she just wanted to see it. And when all five came back positive, she continued on like everything was normal. Talked a lot, and even went downstairs to annoy Max. She was just trying to keep her mask on. She didn't want to be the center of attention, she didn't want Natsu worrying over her when he had to worry about the incoming war with Alvarez.

Lucy didn't want to be selfish.

At least that was until now, when she realized in this room, all alone—she could be as selfsih as she wanted. Lucy thought back to the day she killed her abusers, and had been wrapped up in Natsu's arms. She thought back to what he said.

 _"Cry."_

 _Looking up, Natsu grows vexed at the blankness in her eyes. "Don't you think I've cried enough?"_

 _"No." Natsu looks down at her with such an intensity, she's forced to lean away from him; "cry for yourself. Not for me, not for Fatima, the kids, or the asshole you killed. Cry for no one other than Lucy..._ just _Lucy."_

And Lucy did just that. Lucy didn't cry for the baby that wouldn't have a father, Lucy didn't cry for the baby that she was unsure on whether or not she'd be able to love—Lucy cried for herself. The salty tears entered her mouth, as she lost her footing and fell on the ground. Her silent sobs grew louder, she curled herself up in the fatal position, as the hot water continued to burn her.

Her head hurt, and her heart hurt. Her whole being hurt. Lucy was going to be a mother, she was going to mother the child of the man she loathed. Lucy could abort it, but it was probably too late, and a task such as that repulsed her. Lucy could give it up for adoption, and that was still a possibility. That would be the best option, but she knew she couldn't do that. Lucy could feel her mother's heated glare at her as she looked down at her from Heaven.

Lucy wouldn't abandon her child.

She'd try to love it, even if it hurt her.

Lucy's body shook harder as the sobbing increased, and Lucy ignored the pounding on the door. Natsu kicked the door down, as he looked for Lucy. He'd heard a thump, but paid no mind, then sobbing echoed into the room—and he knew she needed him. Natsu felt his mind fog up with anger, and his chest constrict as he looked at the girl. Natsu's first thought wasn't to turn off the water, but instead he covered her body with his own, knowing she needed his embrace, and wrapped his arms around her—as he shielded her from the damn near boiling water. Lucy sobbed and sobbed into his chest, and he simply cradled her bare body on his lap.

After her sobbing decreased, and Lucy passed out from exhaustion, Natsu turned off the water careful to not let it touch her red skin. He lifted her up, and carried her into their room. His blue feline quickly hopped off their bed, and let Natsu put Lucy on the bed, let her body lay against the red comforter. Natsu went to grab an ointment, and came back in just as fast. He squeezed out a lot, and proceeded to rub it all over her body. He ignored the tingling sensation he got as he touched her body, knowing this wasn't the time to be turned on. His eyes didn't linger on her perky bust, or the hardened pink buds resting on the middle. He didn't let his hands touch her groin, and stopped at her inner thighs.

Natsu wouldn't touch her, and when he finally does she'd be awake, moaning and trying to fight passing out. Usually they let themselves pass out, but his Busty was a fighter. Even when they kissed, she fought against his demanding tongue.

Natsu grabbed one of her panties, and a shirt of his for her to sleep in. After putting the items on her, he let her body rest under the covers, and wrapped his thick arm around her, letting his nose nuzzle her hair. Happy, hopped onto the bed and licked Lucy's forehead, Natsu put in some space between them so his friend could hop in.

With that, the two fell asleep with their favorite blonde.

* * *

Awkward was too little of a word to describe the atmosphere. Edgy, would be more appropriate. The others didn't know what was wrong though. It'd started when Natsu and Lucy woke up Natsu couldn't get anything from Lucy, as to what had happened last night. The others walked in to find Lucy sitting on one of the couches, with a blank expression whereas Natsu looked like one word and he wouldn't hesitate to end you.

Lucy ate her hot wing, dipped in jelly, in silence. Lucy didn't want him to be mad at her, but she couldn't tell him her secret. She was grateful he held her as she sobbed last night, but that wasn't supposed to happen. Lucy didn't even mean to cry, she just wanted to stop pretending everything was okay when it wasn't. But then Natsu's words hit her as hard as they hit her the first time, and she ended up a bawling mess.

"Boss, they're here." Aries said, surprisingly not stuttering. Natsu looked up with a nod, thanking her for the information, and to send them in. The double doors opened, revealing four people. The leader was obviously the big man, who had and air of authority surrounding him, like it was his bitch. He was big, with white skin, and red sunglasses. Long white hair, wrapped in a bun, and the weirdest mustache Lucy had ever seen. A woman with long blue hair that glared at anything and everything, a woman with pink hair up to her shoulders, that had the emptiest eyes Lucy'd ever seen. Lastly, was a tall man dressed in a dark suit, with a pair of dark shades.

The leader had a stare off with Natsu, and it didn't break as Natsu got up to the big man. The older fellow narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. Natsu's eyes remained blank, but held a bored expression. That's when the silence was cut off, the big man pulled Natsu into a side hug with a loud laugh. The latter simply let the man hug him, with a small smile. "Oh, you never fail to win our challenges Natsu!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "that's because you don't intimidate me, King."

King, chuckled and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on a familiar face, his nose stung for a moment. His chest hurt, and he could feel his mind fogging up. _Layla? Layla's alive?_ As he was about to ask the question, he was brought back to his senses by the pain in his arm. Looking down, he sees Natsu shaking his head at him, silently telling him no.

King furrows his eyebrows for a moment, if it's not Layla then— _Lucy?_ They'd been informed she'd died. One of his family members told him she was assassinated by Zeref's second best killer, Acnologia. King damn near broke down at the news, hell, his inner circle _did_ break down, but he had to remain strong for them. Yet, Lucy was standing in front of them in mint condition. King looked around and saw Aquarius' eyes widen as she stared at Lucy. Her tears ran down her cheeks with no restraint. Virgo's blank mask cracked, and her hands jumped up to her mouth as she gasped. Her legs buckled, thankfully Capricorn held her steady.

When King and Natsu met eyes once more, Natsu silently instructed him to keep quiet. King nodded, and with that he translated the message to his fellow brothers and sisters. "I-I..." Aquarius leaped for the door, and was followed by Virgo. Capricorn held his composure as he looked at the blonde girl that furrowed her eyebrows, sucking on the jelly covered chicken bone.

The others remained confused, and decided not to ask any questions by the look on their boss' face.

Well, excluding the filter-less blonde. "What the hell just happened? A-Am, I _that_ ugly?" Tears started to stream down Lucy's face, as she shook with sobs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" She ate another wing with jelly while she sobbed. The people in the room looked confused as to why she was crying, the females in the room shared the same look.

Their assumption was right.

"Natsu, you're just going to be filling them in on what's happening and stuff right?" Erza zapped out, Natsu nodded. "Good." With that all the girls stood up and nearly dragged a blubbering Lucy out the room.

"My jelly, MY _JELLY_!" Lucy's sobs started getting louder, getting the attention of Aquarius, and Virgo as she was forced out the room. "MY _FOOD_! I'M SO UGLY I SCARED DEAD CHICKEN AWAY!"

The girls pulled up to an empty room, down at the floor Lucy used to live in, and sat her on the couch. The girls surrounded Lucy, with crossed arms, and with harsh glares directed at her. Lucy stopped her crying, and shrunk back into the couch. "What?"

* * *

"So, why won't you tell Natsu." Levy asked, holding her friends hand. Thankfully she washed the buffalo sauce, and jelly off her hand.

Lucy sniffled, "because he'll hate me."

Cana threw a chip at Lucy, the latter simply opened her mouth and caught it. "He won't hate you dumbass, you can't hate someone for being pregnant. It's not your fault anyway, you were raped." Lucy sighed and threw her head back, feeling emotional again. Lucy didn't realize her mood swings would come this early, it's barely been two months.

"He'll hate me because he'll think all I care about is myself, and even if he doesn't end up hating me, he'll be less focused on the upcoming war and more on me. I don't want to be the center of attention, I-I don't want him to die because of me." Lucy wiped off the tears that fell, "I don't want him to leave me."

Juvia shook her head, "girl, you're _always_ the center of attention. But, it's okay, because you belong there. You're always gonna be first to him, because you also belong at his side. Natsu wouldn't hate you—he _couldn't_ hate you, you're his heart. As long as _you're_ vulnerable, _he's_ vulnerable. We get that you're trying to protect him, but protect yourself, because Natsu Dragneel is man forged out of fire—he'll burn any motherfuckers, that try him to hell. Natsu doesn't love no weak ass hoe, he loves this strong ass bitch. You have his back, but let him get your back too—if not, you could possibly die; that'll crush his heart."

Lucy shook her head in denial, "Natsu may care about, but, I'm not his heart—like he is mine. And besides, th-the baby isn't his, so he won't accept it." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Mira wrapped her arms around Lucy's head, and her breasts muffled the blonde's sobs. "Baby girl, he loves you. And you love him, and nothing will stop him from loving that baby, even if it wasn't produced by him—it was still produced by _you_ , and that's all that matters. I know you don't think he loves you, but we _know_ he does, he just doesn't realize it yet."

"I gave you Natsu because I knew you could handle him, if not, I'd gladly take him back," Lisanna poked.

Lucy lifted her face from Mira's soft chest, "try me, bitch I _dare_ you." Lisanna laughed at her threat, it was hard for her to be menacing when she had big puffy red eyes, with a side of red cheeks. Lucy just pouted, realizing she did that to get a rise from her. The girls talked about the gender of the baby and argued over godmother-ship. With the help of her friends Lucy made up her mind, she'd tell him.

* * *

 **I edited but i was in so much of a rush to update, i might've skipped through some part. Lmao, y'all like that little _his Busty_ i threw in there? I started my new semester, and got my new classes. Ooh, thank god, I made a 4/5 on my Bio EOC and my teacher smiled at me and high fived me! I felt so proud, lol. Alright, after i update this, im finna get me some Reese's Spreads. **

**So, how was everyone's week? Did you guys get a lot of snow, two weeks ago?**

 **Thanks for reviewing! Love y'all!**

 **Have great evenings, and if you have a lover have some good snuggle/cuddle/sex time!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright y'all, so in this chapter it's gonna be discussing some things that include religion,**

 **so if you're gonna have a bad attitude about it then walk the fuck off,**

 **because I don't wanna have to deal with allat.**

 **Sorry it took this long I had to think of how Natsu was gonna react.**

 **Somewhat edited!**

 **Let's begin...**

* * *

When the girls reentered the room, Natsu was smoking a cigar while having a hushed discussion with King, Aquarius, Virgo and Capricorn. As soon as they stepped into the room, they looked at Lucy. Natsu had a harsh glare that told King and the others something Lucy couldn't understand. Gray, Gajeel, Loke, and Laxus sat on the couches with piles of papers surrounding them—as well as a lap top for each one of them.

Levy wondered what they were trying to research, and realized they were trying to find anything about the weapon that attacked them. Natsu ran his hands through his pink locks and exhaled the toxic fumes of the cigar. This whole thing was stressing him out. Natsu knew from his past experiences with Zeref they already switched locations, so, they had no leads as to where they were. His eyes on the streets didn't see anything unusual either.

Then there was another problem, Natsu thought as he looked over at Lucy. The girl wanted to be secretive and keep shit from him, why couldn't she tell him what was bothering her? Did she not trust him? Natsu shook his head, there was more to it than that. Lucy trusted him, he knew that with certainty. So, what was keeping her from telling him whatever was going on?

 _Women are so damn complicated._ Natsu groaned, rubbing the sore muscles of his neck. He'd never felt this useless before. Closing his eyes, Natsu tried to think about what he could do. Alvarez would attack them again and try to catch them off-guard. Zeref probably wanted to get rid of all the walls protecting Natsu. And whatever weapon he had created, or bought, was the only way to lower his defenses. So, he'd reuse it. But, there was a chance he wasn't going to use the same weapon a second time.

However, what if he did...

Natsu's eyes shot open. "That's it."

The other occupants of the room looked at him with a confused look, "we let them attack us again. But, this time—we'll be prepared."

"Elaborate." King furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his mustache between his index finger and thumb.

Natsu put his cigar out on the ashtray, as he thought of his crazy plan. "America, has recently developed a sort of net that can capture a missile without making it explode."

"We let them attack and capture the missile before it can hit us." Levi said with a smile, but then she furrowed her eyebrows. "I heard about it, it's called the S3TG-HO-493, but they call it the S4. However, only the Commander-in-chief has access to it. So, that won't work."

Natsu smirked, "not necessarily. If we go up to him and ask it won't work, but if we steal it..."

Everyone's eyes widened. Natsu was suggesting to steal from the _president_ of the USA. Natsu was on another whole level of crazy. He had Lucy thinking he was dumb for even suggesting this idea. Natsu watched as their mouths dropped open and gaped at him—still processing this.

"Um, are you okay Natsu?" Gray asked.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "either ways this is our only hope. So, we either die, or fucking finesse the American government."

* * *

The petite girl scarfed down the bread and water. She hadn't been fed for two days for acting up. The bluenette didn't understand what he meant by act up all she did was ask him what was wrong when he'd walked in looking as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even after all that he'd done to her, she knew the real him was hiding in there somewhere. After she finished, the girl curled up into a ball, and snuggled with the warm scarf.

Then, the doors opened.

The girl tried to relax her muscles, and make it seem as though she was sleeping, but she was still tense. Her breathing increased, even though she fought to keep it slow, her grip on the scarf pressing against her chest tightened. _Please, go away._ She silently pleaded, whenever he was in one of his moods he'd always take it out on her. The bluenette was surprised he hadn't taken her virginity yet.

But, somehow, she knew he wouldn't.

"Wendy, I know you're awake." The tone in his voice wasn't deadly or anything, it was calm and sedated. His voice was naturally like that, it was his presence that made you squirm in your seat. When the girl didn't respond to anything he'd said, Zeref quickly snatched up her azule strands of hair through the golden bars and forced her off her position, making her back press against the cool bars of the cage, the shackles clanging with each move. "Don't try me, _little girl._ "

Wendy didn't say anything, she never did, at least not when she talked to him. Most times she talked to herself and shut up when the rickety door opened. Zeref didn't like that. He pushed her by messing her up, whether it was mentally or physically. Zeref started off hurting her body, but when he realized that didn't work he tried to get to her mentally. Wendy was tottering on a thin fence, ready to fall into the ocean of insanity. Wendy didn't understand her purpose anymore, he or his favorite lackey came in here each day and played these mind games that she didn't like. But, Wendy preferred Zeref more than Acnologia. "He's gonna die soon."

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of who he was referring to. Zeref smiled a sadistic smile, that showed his K9s. "Natsu." Wendy's heart dropped, "your precious brother will die soon."

* * *

The Fairy Tail building was busy. People ran around trying to come up with different plans, different ways they could steal their weapon form the USA. Meanwhile, Lucy was trying to fix a problem of her own. She wasn't sure how she'd tell Natsu there was a life growing in her. Would she go by it casually? How the hell would that work? "Hey Natsu, I'm pregnant!" Yeah...that's not gonna work. What else could she do? Prepare a dinner with the pregnancy tests at the table or, maybe she could bring a jar of Prego sauce, with a card on top that say's _I'm._ Sighing, Lucy ruffled up her hair.

Natsu glanced over from his laptop with a frown. Liking someone shouldn't affect someone this bad, right? It's a simple crush—peeking at Lucy running around screaming nonsense, Natsu shook his head. Sadly, it was more than a simple crush. His mind was off of his work, which consisted of finding out the layout of A.R.E(A) 5-1. Annihilation Ready Equipment (America), the five-one simply meant it had five floors and one commanding officer. People refer to it as Area 51, but the reason people thought so was because in 1964, they accidently released a laser so powerful, it blinded hundreds and thousands of people, but before it happened they thought what they saw was a UFO letting down a beam of light, the government just ran with it since they didn't want the citizens, or Russia to get nosier. However, that backfired as it led them to even more people trying to find out if aliens were hiding in their site. This led to the original A.R.E(A) 5-1 becoming a cover that the USA calls Area 52, people think that the actual Area 51 in Tonopah is Area 52, but it's the opposite. Unfortunately for Americans, people have been having conspiracy theories about that station as well.

With a frustrated growl, Natsu stood up from his place, and marched over to where Lucy stood and dragged her out of them room. The pangs in his chest were soothed down when he felt her warmth under his fingers. Lucy barely had time to think as Natsu dragged her down to the elevator, knowing his nosy friends would try to listen in. Lucy watched as he pulled out a key that stopped the elevator. Then suddenly in a flash he pressed her against one of the walls of the elevator and met her lips in a toe-curling, lip bruising, heart stealing kiss. His lips felt as good as always, and her body melted under his touch.

Each stroke of his tongue led to an ocean deep of need that she'd need to take care of later. Natsu reluctantly pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He pulled her off of the wall, so he could wrap his arms around her waist, Lucy's own arms wrapped around him and she pressed her face against his chest. "I'm sorry." Natsu whispered against the top of her head.

"No, I'm sorry."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, "for what?"

"For not being honest." Natsu pulled away from her and met her watery gaze, with a broken smile Lucy left her bare heart in Natsu's hands. "I'm pregnant."

 _Control, control, control._ Natsu took in deep breaths and exhaled them slowly. He took a step away from her, with clenched fists as he tried to regain his composure. Why couldn't Lucy's demons stop haunting her? Why'd the world want to see her suffer? She wasn't bad. She was good. Lucy had one of the kindest souls, and for that she'd get punished? Why is it that people with the darkest hearts got the easiest lives, but with a guaranteed spot in the eternal fire? Was this God's test? No, this wasn't a test, Natsu turned his head to look at the blonde's stomach, this was torture. To carry around the seed of a devil, to nurture a child with roots that led to tears, bloodshed, and despair.

Natsu didn't believe in normal religious shit, he believed there was a higher power, but he didn't believe in what he couldn't see. How could people believe in paradise, and hell when they'd never seen it? Lucy, however believed in God. One of their late-night discussions was about religion, and he remembered her telling him about her struggle with it. Natsu glanced down at her stomach and saw how her arms unconsciously crossed over it, as if shielding the baby from the world. The mafia boss sighed and shook his head. This baby was innocent, it didn't do anything wrong, it just wanted to live, like the rest of them. Jose was a disease, this baby wasn't—it wouldn't be. Natsu looked up to meet Lucy's glassy orbs.

Lucy watched as he got closer to her, and dropped to his knees, she stared as he wrapped his arms around her midsection and pressed his face against her stomach. Somehow Lucy pushed back the tears and ran her fingers through his silky hair. "Don't ever apologize for someone else's actions. This baby will be raised with the love and care we never got. This baby will be raised to have choices, something we never had. This baby will be raised to have the future we wanted but never got, it will be raised with a life we wished we had. This baby will be raised by us. Jose isn't the fucking father and won't ever be. This baby is his seed, but he's _my_ son. This is _our_ child. I understand why you hid him from me, you thought I would turn my back on you, right?" When Lucy nodded in response Natsu simply shook his head, "Lucy I will _never_ turn my back on you. You're like a scar, annoying at first but you grow to love it. Lucy, you're a part of me, leaving you behind will be like leaving a part of myself behind, and frankly, I don't know about you, but I like to be whole."

Lucy smiled at him, shaking her head at her stupidity. Her heart swelled with an uncountable amount of emotion for the beautiful man kneeling before her. She didn't feel like correcting the fact he did abandon her before, at one point of time, but, that was their past; this is their now. Lucy had an image of a small blonde haired brown eyed boy running around grinning with a toy pistol, and _that_ was their tomorrow. "Get up please." Following her instruction Natsu stood up, but not before leaving a lingering kiss on her stomach. Lucy swung her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy-toes. "Natsu, I _really_ like you."

Natsu smiled and leaned down to press his lips against hers. "I _really_ like you too." Just as he was about to give her a toe curling kiss, she leaned back with a blonde eyebrow raised.

"How do you know our kid isn't gonna be a girl?"

With a quick look over at her body, Natsu growled. Images of a mini Lucy filled his head, "fuck no. If we have a daughter looking like you, do you know how much work it's gonna be making sure no guy looks at her? I'd have to kill a handful, and blind another. Do you _really_ want that?"

Lucy laughed at the look on his face, "what if she's lesbian?"

Natsu shrugged, "then you can deal with that, I'll give you a couple of guns and everything."

Lucy shook her head with a smile and kissed him.

* * *

 **So, how have you guys been? Its been a long tiiiiiime. Lol, I feel like half of you just skip over my A/Ns, but it's cool. Thanks for all your reviews! Loved them all, and I'm pretty sure I responded to each one of yours, well most of yours. As I'm writing this A/N there was this commercial that popped up talking about God's love, *sigh* I'm tired. Ooh! Last week I was playing Call of Duty and I went 85 kills-43 deaths I was so proud y'all.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, tell me what you think pleaaaaase!**

 _ **SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION:**_

 **Wattpad account: Moolahn02**

 **Book: The Wrong Girl**

 **I love you guys, you highkey make me wanna keep on writing! *crying emojis***

 **Do you guys remember this? (O.O) omggggg THROOOOOW BACK! Kids of this age will never know what it feels like to type a kirby face, they will never know before Tinder people used Roblox and Movie Star Planet to catfish one another...at least I did Lol.**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
